Magicamente Pintado
by IIManzaII
Summary: Fanfic continuação de Caricaturalmente Pintado. Ainda em seu sétimo ano Lílian Evans terá que aprender a lidar com coisas inesperadas, a começar pelo fato de seu namorado ser James Potter. Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros. Completa
1. Informações sobre a fic

**Informações sobre a fanfic:**

Essa é a continuação de Caricaturalmente Pintado, logo para que você possa a entender, é necessário que você tenha lido sua antecessora. 

**Disclaimer:**

Harry, James, e Lílian Potter não me pertencem. Tampouco os marotos, e tantos outros incríveis personagens. Estou em eterno debito com J.K. Rowling.

Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Atualizações: **

Quem acompanhou _Caricaturalmente Pintado_ sabe que eu atualizo com regularidade, e aviso quando colocarei o novo capítulo. Então, por favor, acompanhem na nota da autora.

**Notas da Autora: **

Eu não quero ser chata, mas recebo muitos e-mails com perguntas que muitas vezes tem suas resposta nas notas da autora. Pleeeeeease... leiam-nas.

**Assunto chato: **

Nesse intervalo entre CP e MP eu tive tempo para pesquisar o mundo das fics, e infelizmente achei alguns plágios. Isso é realmente chato. Eu só queria pedir para, se vocês encontrarem mais algum, me avisarem.

Beijokas e aproveitem,

Manza

Ps: Eu só queria dizer que todos vocês são uns amores por terem tido paciência. Eu sei que sou má com essa coisa de só publicar a fic quando ela já está terminada, mas fazer o que? Culpem a Lily...


	2. Hei, Potter!

**Capítulo 1 – "Hei, Potter!"**

Namorar Tiago Potter é muito mais estranho do que eu um dia eu podia imaginar. A começar pelo fato dele ser um cara realmente conhecido. Ninguém tem noção da dificuldade de atravessar um corredor com ele. Ele tem "conversas ocasionais" com metade da escola. Eu tenho que parar de tempo em tempo, e olhar interessada para a cara das pessoas com quem ele conversa. Na maioria das vezes eu nem sei o nome do cidadão. 

De agora em diante eu determino que a minha frase do pânico "Hei, Potter!". Eu acho que já chego a estremecer quando ouço alguém o chamar. Ele não percebe. Sempre responde simpático a todos os "Hei, Potter!". Eu sou compreensiva, cumprimento as pessoas junto com ele, até tento entender os enigmas, mas ele não nota que me sinto verdadeiramente desconfortável nessas situações. Além de ter um jeito muito estranho de falar com os amigos dele. É uma mistura de gírias inimagináveis com tapinhas "amigáveis" nas costas. Sinceramente, eu ainda não sei como ele não deslocou o ombro. Ele pode ter sérios problemas com a posição de artilheiro se continuar a ser batido e bater nas pessoas dessa forma. O pior, é que ele parece levar algum tempo para voltar ao normal, e sem perceber, passa uns cinco minutos falando daquela maneira estranha comigo. 

Apesar de eu ter sempre pensado que não, descobri que ele é a mesma pessoa "dentro e fora do palco". Juro! Risadas escandalosas, cheio daquele ego inflado, só sorrisos, mas é assim com todo mundo. E eu que pensei que "frases convencidas" fosse desprivilegio meu. De qualquer forma, ainda acho que comigo a coisa é pouco mais acentuada. 

Também, aquele velho "tique" dele não o abandona, e não o abandonará jamais. Eu confesso que pode ser charmoso em alguns momentos, mas depois de um dia inteiro vendo ele fazer aquele senhor movimento, não tem como eu não me irritar. 

Começo de namoro é uma coisa estranha. Você começa a descobrir coisas inusitadas, e isso pode até lhe aborrecer, mas basta se afastar um segundo para a sua mente voltar a se encher de pensamentos apaixonados. Em alguns momentos é terrível, porque você simplesmente fantasia, e quando volta a olhar para o mundo real, leva um choque. Eu tive uma experiência assim a dois dias atrás. 

Era fim de semana, e para o meu desagrado, o time da grifinória já havia ido para o campo de quadribol. Agatha logo me informou que eles tinham treino, já que o segundo jogo da temporada estava próximo. A grifinória batera a Lufa-lufa na semana passada com uma diferença de oitenta pontos. Apesar de um tanto quanto enciumada do quadribol (Babaquice!), eu entendi completamente esse fato. 

Segui alegremente para o café da manhã, demorei tanto quanto podia tomando suco, comendo bolo e torradas. Sem que eu me desse conta, meus pensamentos foram preenchidos pela imagem do Tiago, e um sorriso bobo (O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca fui de sorrir bestamente!) teve lugar nos meus lábios. Ainda mais satisfeita, se isso é possível, sai caminhando sem rumo pelo jardim. Os meus pés não tinham porque me trair agora. Eu me esqueci, entretanto, que ele e o meu cérebro são amigos antigos. 

As minha divagações foram tomando formas cada vez mais claras, e se unindo de tal forma, que de repente, eu me vi narrando uma história dentro da minha cabeça, com falas, descrições. 

Tiago estava exibidamente andando pelo jardim, e cumprimentando as pessoas que lançavam "Hei, Potter". Eu estava ao seu lado, me sentindo meio irritada por toda a atenção, que involuntariamente estava recebendo. 

Depois da décima pessoas, eu não pude me controlar. Cruzei os meus braços, e posicionei-me de forma que ele, por mais que fosse lerdo, percebesse que eu estava irritada. Surpreendentemente, ele não demorou a notar a alteração no meu humor. 

"O que foi Lily?". Ele perguntou carinhosamente. 

"Como 'o que foi'? Seria mais apropriado se você perguntasse: 'O que eu fiz de errado?'. Porque eu presumo, que a essa altura, você já saiba que esses seus constastes cumprimentos a todos os estudantes dessa escola me irritam.". 

Sonhos. É incrível como em sonhos a gente consegue dizer tudo sem ser influenciado por sorrisos perturbadores, ou olhares marotos. Sonhar acordada é ainda melhor, porque eu realmente controlava a situação. 

"Desculpa, Lily. Eu realmente não tinha percebido, mas não precisa mais se preocupar.". É claro que esse não era o Tiago. Eu acho que estava tão ávida por algo assim, que criei uma fantasia para me satisfazer. 

O meu sonho terminaria com uma imagem de um Tiago sorrindo, com as mãos em seus bolsos, e o cabelo balançando com o vento que rodeava o lugar, se não fosse o verdadeiro Tiago. 

Os meus pés haviam me levado ao campo de quadribol. Eles já tinham feito isso uma vez. Devem ter achado divertido para repetir a dose. A cena parecia ser a mesma, só que dessa vez eu não achava que sairia irritada. 

Ainda em algum outro mundo eu observei o treino. Tenho certeza que Tiago não me notara, mas mesmo assim, voava de uma forma que chamava a atenção. Eu só pude concluir que esse jeito pomposo nasceu com ele. Em pensar nas milhares de vezes que o acusei de voar daquela maneira apenas para chamar a atenção. 

Não demorou muito e o capitão apitou, terminando o treino. Talvez tenha sido essa hora que eu, realmente, voltei para o planeta Terra. Pisquei várias vezes quando vi mais barro do que Tiago vindo em minha direção. 

Na mesma hora a fantasia que eu havia criado simplesmente se despedaçou. Sorrindo, e se distanciando dos "Hei, Potter!", Tiago caminhava distraidamente. Quando finalmente parou, o espaço que me separava do seu uniforme imundo, era menor do que eu gostaria. 

"Oi Lily. Veio ver o treino?". Ele perguntou ainda sem fôlego, e sorriu. 

"Tiago! Como você consegue se sujar tanto estando no ar?". Eu perguntei verdadeiramente intrigada. Ele riu, e me olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Eu deveria ter percebido naquela hora. Sempre que ele faz isso, tem algo maligno em mente. 

"Sirius. Ele atirou propositalmente um balaço em mim quando eu disse que ele estava irritante. Ele não parava de falar na Belle.". Ele deu dois pequenos passos para trás, e eu me senti a salvo do uniforme dele. "Eu cai. Mas não estava muito alto.". Ele acrescentou essa última frase rapidamente quando viu a minha cara de preocupação. Eu comecei a vasculhar Tiago inteiro para ver se tudo estava no devido lugar. Quadribol é muito brusco! 

De repente, não me dando chance para lutar contra aquilo, ele simplesmente me abraçou, ele e o uniforme impecável. Como uma vez sentira na sala comunal, dei um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus. Fechando os olhos de raiva, falei. 

"Eu vou matar você, Potter!". Ou melhor, berrei, dividida entre a raiva, e uma gostosa gargalhada. Tiago já havia optado, ria do meu desespero em não me sujar muito. Que graça! Uma doçura de pessoa! 

Ele finalmente me colocou de novo no chão, e coroou a cena com toque especial, me deu um beijo repentino, e apaixonado. Pela segunda vez no dia eu fiquei abraçada àquele uniforme, no entanto, dessa vez fora por livre e espontânea vontade. Devo acrescentar que isso é uma grande covardia, já que esses beijos me impedem de ficar brava com o Tiago. 

Pareceu que só depois de uma eternidade nos afastamos o bastante para que eu pudesse enxergar mais do que a boca de Tiago. Ele logo disse uma das típicas falas. 

"Lily, você consegue continuar linda mesmo cheia de barro.". Ele me olhava pervertidamente. Eu cruzei os braços, e quando estava pronta para responder a altura, ouvi _aquela_ frase. 

"Hei, Potter!". O capitão do time. 

Eu fechei a minha boca, tentando imaginar que fora apenas alucinação, mas logo em seguida ouvi a resposta de Tiago, "O que é?". Dessa vez eu abri a minha boca furiosa e berrei como quem não se conforma, "Hei, Potter!". Virei-me e comecei a andar apressada. Ainda pude vislumbrar a figura de Tiago olhando para mim com um grande ponto de interrogação marcando a sua expressão. 

Eu cheguei ao salão comunal pisando fundo, e em um estado ainda pior do que eu podia imaginar. Além de estar completamente suja, estava irritada, e o meu cabelo parecia ter entrado para o mesmo clube que o do Tiago, ele não parava de atrapalhar a minha visão. 

Pude notar Agatha me olhando intrigada, e ouvir ela me perguntando: "O que houve?". Mas eu não estava exatamente em condições de responder. Nada do que eu dissesse naquela hora iria prestar, eu me conheço. Então, eu simplesmente berrei um "Não pergunte!" e subi as escadas para o dormitório. Eu queria um banho, outras vestes, e quinze minutos livre de "Hei, Potter!". 

Sério! Eu não encarei aquela minha irritação como uma briga, mas aparentemente Tiago sim. Horas depois, eu estava sentada no sofá do salão comunal lendo um livro, quando Tiago se jogou ao meu lado, e disse muito cauteloso: "Vai me contar o que aconteceu naquela hora, ou eu vou ter que continuar tentando adivinhar?". Eu abaixei o livro, cruzei os braços e respondi claramente: 

"Eu não agüento tanta gente falando o seu nome num mesmo dia.". 

"O que?". Ele perguntou, e para o meu espanto, parecia verdadeiramente confuso. 

"Não é possível que você nunca tenha notado.". Eu disse exasperada. "Você tem noção da quantidade de pessoas que falam 'Hei, Potter' por dia?". 

"Eu nunca contei.". Ele falou, parecendo ainda mais perdido. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você ter ficado brava?". 

"Tudo a ver.". Eu fiz uma pausa, e tentei escolher as palavras. "Tiago, eu entendo que eles sejam seus amigos, mas é simplesmente impossível andar e parar a cada dois segundos, participar, e tentar entender todas as conversas que começam com 'Hei, Potter!'. Quero dizer, será que eles não podem ao menos variar? Quem sabe, 'Alô, Potter', ou simplesmente 'Potter'.". Ele pareceu meio chocado. 

"Você está chateada com isso?". Como se [i]isso[/i] fosse pouca coisa. 

"Quer dizer, como você ainda não ficou paranóico. Se eu ouvisse a mesma quantidade de vezes o meu nome, como você ouve o seu, eu enlouqueceria. Começaria a escutar coisa que não existe. Juro! Seria um tormento.". Ele parecia não acreditar. 

"Eu nunca vi dessa forma. Aliás, eu nem percebo. As pessoas me chamam e eu respondo. Só isso.". 

"Só isso?". 

"Lily, eu não posso começar a ignorar as pessoas.". Ele sentia-se mais satisfeito, agora que entendia o que se passava pela minha cabeça. 

Eu me senti derrotada. É claro que não podia, e não iria. Tiago é a pessoa mais social que eu já conheci. Como ele mesmo disse, nem percebe, o que eu considero um fato completamente espantoso, e que deve ser analisado atentamente. Entretanto, eu me peguei sorrindo dois segundos depois. 

"Talvez se você me dissesse o nome da pessoa com quem está conversando, eu não me sinta tão deslocada.". Eu realmente queria achar uma solução para aquilo tudo. 

"Você se sente deslocada?". Pare tudo um momentinho! Qual era o problema com o Tiago? Porque ele não entendia nada do que eu dizia? Eu sei que ele é desligado, e não percebe as coisas, mas esperava que já tivesse notado que me sinto desconfortável. 

"É claro que me sinto deslocada, Tiago! Eu não conheço as pessoas, e ainda tento entender as suas conversas enigmáticas. Você tem que concordar que o meu trabalho não vem sendo muito fácil.". 

Escadalosamente, ele riu. E como se tivesse entendido tudo de uma vez só, começou a falar o nome de um mundarel de gente, e me dar o histórico de cada uma delas. Eu fiquei mais impressionada com o fato do Tiago se lembrar de todos os nomes, e de tantos acontecimentos, do que com as histórias propriamente ditas. Finalmente eu descobri o que ele faz em sala de aula. Porque se não é anotar e prestar atenção, só pode ser decorar a vida de todas aquelas pessoas. 

Não consegui captar metade do que ele disse, mas espero conseguir me lembrar alguma coisa quando as pessoas virem falar com Tiago. Tenho que concordar que ele facilitou muito as coisas para mim. 

Eu deveria estar dormindo agora, mas estou deitada de barriga para baixo, olhando as estrelas, através da janela do dormitório, e escrevendo sobre uma coisa que nunca pensei que aconteceria. Estranho...

N/A:

- Eu queria agradecer o apoio de todas as pessoas queridas durante esse tempo que eu me dediquei a fic. Vocês foram são essenciais.

- A próxima atualização vem na **sexta-feira, dia 14 de maio.**


	3. Eric Bones

Capítulo 2 – Eric Bones 

Apesar de nunca ter feito um trato com Tiago, eu estava decidida a encarar a vida social dele de forma menos dramática. No entanto, é difícil conseguir algum êxito nessa tarefa dificílima, se a outra parte não colaborar. Eu posso sorrir, dizer palavras gentis, como posso ser ríspida e partir para um ataque físico. Para piorar, Tiago sempre nota a minha alteração de humor, e se diverte mais do que deveria. Ele ri livremente da minha cara. Um absurdo!

Os amigos de Tiago simplesmente deviam dizer o que, obviamente, passa pela cabeça deles, porque eu posso ser nova nesse ramo, mas não sou burra. Eu não sei com que tipo de garota Tiago andou saindo nos últimos anos, mas a população masculina amiga dele terá que começar a fazer comentários mais sutis ao meu respeito.

Numa dessas manhãs de corredores lotados e daquela frase que dá medo, eu conheci um ser amigo de Tiago, pensador da frase que me fez ficar de mau e instável humor quase a manhã toda.

"Hei Potter, posso falar com você um minuto?". Pelos dados cadastrais da mente de Tiago, aquele era Eric, capitão do time da Corvinal.

"Claro Bones.". Respondeu, e parou quase no fim do corredor. Juro, mais alguns passos e já estaríamos na sala de transfiguração.

"Rápido. Foi transferido para o sábado, porque Nortan está na ala hospitalar.". O garoto parecia até respirar apressadamente. Ele devia estar mesmo com pressa. Mas Tiago não parecia ter notado isso. Simplesmente começou a perguntar do estado de saúde do tal garoto. Em alguns segundos, ambos já pareciam ter esquecido que estavam em uma escola, e que portanto, tinham aulas. Eu fiquei muito revoltada quando notei que não só as aulas haviam sido esquecidas. Além das pessoas que precisavam desviar daqueles dois postes, eu parecia estar completamente encoberta por uma capa de invisibilidade.

Então, como ninguém parecia sentir a minha presença, e portanto, não sentiria a minha falta, eu tentei sair à francesa daquela situação. Simplesmente virei-me discretamente e comecei a caminhar para a sala de aula. Eu estava me saindo super bem, até Eric Bones falar mais do que deveria. "Então, namorada nova, Tiago?". Eu juro que parei de andar, e respirar por uns bons dez segundos. Porque ele simplesmente não dizia, 'Outra Tiago?'. Que delicadeza de pessoa! O que ele estava querendo dizer? Que Tiago troca de namorada como troca de roupa, e que eu seria apenas mais uma naquela longa, e simpática lista? Eu lembro de ter dito a mim mesma, 'Respire Lily! Continua e pausadamente, como Agatha sempre lhe pede para fazer'.

"Tiago...". Eu girei nos meus calcanhares, e me contendo, falei: "Eu acho que vou fazer dupla com a Agatha hoje.". Não dando tempo para resposta, eu caminhei decidida até a mesa da segunda fileira, a preferida de Agatha. Eu ainda pude ouvir alguma coisa como, "Eric Bones, se eu perder ela, eu mato você!". Do que raios ele estava falando? Me perder? Eu pensei que quem fosse ser descartada em uma semana seria eu.

Remo estava sentado ao lado de Agatha, mas quando me viu, disse que iria se sentar com Pedro. Quer dizer, a minha cara deveria estar realmente péssima. Mal eu sentei, Agatha tentou começar uma conversa, eu não respondi, mas mesmo que quisesse, não teria como. Tiago chegou ofegante, e estacionou em frente a mesa.

"Lily, eu não tive culpa.".

"Eu disse que você teve?". Eu não achava que a culpa era do Tiago. Nunca achei. Apenas o histórico dele me incomodava.

"Não, mas pare de agir como se eu tivesse.".

"Eu não estou agindo como...".

"Potter, será que você poderia ocupar o seu lugar? Caso você não saiba, estamos numa sala de aula, e eu aqui na frente sou chamada de professora.". Professora McGonagol não costuma ser muito compreensiva quando está irritada.

"Lily?". Ele perguntou antes de se afastar. Aquilo soou como: 'Lily, você não está brava comigo, não é?', ou 'Lily, está tudo bem, não?'. E quando eu respondi um "A gente conversa mais tarde.", foi como se um peso enorme tivesse sido adicionado às minhas costas. Quer dizer, aquilo foi igual, ou pior, a um 'Não está nada bem.".

De qualquer forma, eu podia agüentar aquilo. Juro! Mas o que me fez quase desmoronar foi a expressão facial do Tiago. Ele estava triste e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. E ele nem tinha feito nada. Eu sou a pior pessoa do universo por deixar alguém daquela forma. Me mate, por favor?

Eu lembro de ter cruzado os braços em cima da mesa, e de ter apoiado a minha cabeça neles. E enquanto um barulho irritante de giz soava, eu murmurava para mim mesma: 'Eu sou estúpida, dramática, e eu acabei com o dia de todo mundo. Eu estou mal, o Tiago está mal, e o Eric Bones vai morrer. Pelo menos alguma coisa boa.'.

"Se esconder não vai resolver as coisas.". Eu ouvi a voz de Agatha falar.

"Você não está ajudando Agatha.".

"O que aconteceu?". Ele perguntou com uma voz maternal.

"Eu sou mais uma na lista do Tiago.". Eu disse tristemente. Eu comecei a sentir aquela maldita sensação de quando você vai chorar. "E eu não quero ser.".

"O que? Da onde você tirou essa estúpida idéia?". Ela pareceu mesmo brava.

"O amigo do Tiago disse.". Eu estava parecendo uma criança mimada. Sério, alguma coisa no meu cérebro tinha desparafusado.

"O _amigo_ do Tiago. Não o Tiago. Lílian Evans, se você decidir tirar o rosto do meio dos seus braços, e olhar para trás, você não vai ver a cara de uma pessoa que pretende colocar você em uma lista idiota.". Ela disse como quem intima a realizar a 'sugestão'.

"Certo.". Eu respondi como quem cumpre uma ordem indesejada.

Tiago estava conversando aos sussurros com Remo, e quando notou que eu o olhava, parou de falar e ficou me olhando daquele jeito 'Lily, eu não tive culpa. Dá para você falar que está tudo bem?'. E subitamente eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Sorri, e disse sem emitir som: "Desculpe.". Ele não precisou falar para dar uma resposta a altura. Simplesmente sorriu.

"Então...". Agatha me trouxe de volta a realidade. "Você ainda acha que ele vai colocar você na tal lista?".

"Não". Eu respondi na defensiva. "Mas como eu iria saber? Sempre existe a possibilidade.".

"Você é a pessoa mais insegura que eu já conheci.". Ela respondeu como quem diz: 'É possível parar com esse monte de besteira?'.

"Eu não sou, eu estou. Eu comecei a namorar o 'senhor popularidade', e que eu odiava, a menos de uma semana.".

"Mesmo assim. Ele convida você para sair desde o quarto ano.".

"Agatha, ponha-se no meu lugar.". É claro que qualquer pessoa ficaria um tanto quanto insegura nessa situação.

"Você exagera, Lily. O Tiago gosta de você! Percebeu todas as palavras, ou eu vou ter que repetir?". Ela definitivamente já estava ficando sem paciência.

"Eu sei. Eu juro que vou tentar me controlar.". Eu assumo que não sou tão segura quanto Agatha. Mas pensemos, ela namora o Remo, eu o Tiago. A diferença é drástica.

De qualquer forma, aquele senhor pouco confiante veio falar comigo depois da aula. Ele não dava nem sinal daquele pequeno vacilo de auto estima, pelo contrário era só sorrisos, e frases que _pouco_ glorificavam sua magnífica figura.

"Oi Lily.". Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura. Eu o lancei um olhar bravo, e cruzei os braços.

"É possível o Senhor parar de se exibir?". Ele riu.

"Ok. Já parei.". Ele me olhou de relance, e eu sorri satisfeita. "Senhor é? Nós já casamos?". Eu pude perceber que fiquei sem graça, o que não fez nenhum sentido, mas mudei de assunto.

"Eu queria falar sobre o mini escândalo antes da aula.".

"Você é a pessoa mais dramática que eu já conheci.". Ele se apressou a dizer. Revolta! Que absurdo! Eu não sou dramática! Nem um pouco dramática. Ok, quem saiba um pouco, só um pouco, dramática. Mas nunca a pessoa mais dramática que ele já conhecera.

"O que?". Eu perguntei com a certeza de que ouvira mal.

"Quer dizer, tudo aquilo por uma frase idiota do Bones.". Ele falou aquilo como se não tivesse se abalado com absolutamente nada.

"Mas não fui eu quem disse que iria matar o cidadão se perdesse você.". Tiago riu novamente.

"Eu não iria _realmente_ matar ele. Só o mandar para a ala hospitalar por um mês. Mas não se preocupe Lily, você nunca vai precisar fazer esse tipo de ameaça. Você não vai me perder.". Diga-me, tem como ficar brava com ele? É impossível! Eu fiquei quieta por um bom minuto, só o observando e tendo a certeza de que definitivamente não conseguiria viver sem aquele sorriso típico.

"O que é?". Ele perguntou desconcertado. É engraçado ver Tiago tímido. Atípico.

"Eu tenho medo de perder você. Quer dizer, foi tão difícil admitir que gostava de você. Vai ser totalmente impossível te perder.". Ele passou a mão no me rosto e disse: "Além de totalmente dramática, você é completamente insegura.". Homens! Eu sendo completamente sincera! Abrindo o meu frágil coração! E ele me ataca com um golpe de insensibilidade. Eu voltei a cruzar os meus braços, e ele riu de mim pela terceira vez. Ninguém merece!

"Lily, eu fiquei anos tentando a convencer de sair comigo. Eu gosto de você. Eu amo você.". Isso foi um pouco chocante. Quer dizer, essa coisa de _amor_ é um pouco complicada. No entanto, no momento, tudo pareceu tão simples. Como se pela primeira vez eu não transformasse um copo de água em uma tempestade. Eu me senti segura não só quanto aos sentimentos dele, mas meus também. Eu sorri encabulada, o abracei, e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Eu também. Mas vamos parar com essa conversa, porque se o Sirius, Agatha e Remo continuarem a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto nos esperam, teremos uma cratera bem no meio do corredor.".

"Engraçadinha...".

Sirius disse alguma coisa como: 'Eu pensei que iria ficar parado para o resto da vida. Virar estátua e decorar para sempre Hogwarts.'. Tiago deu um 'empurrão amigável' nele, e começamos a andar para a segunda aula do dia (É nela que eu estou agora. Afinal, não há nada mais interessante para fazer em História da Magia).

Agatha e eu estamos nos correspondendo por bilhetes, e Tiago está me perguntando insistentemente do que se tratam, mas é óbvio que eu não o deixo ver. Até porque, eu vou coloca-los aqui no meu diário, e o Tiago já sabe coisas demais desse diário. Eu sinceramente estou estudando a possibilidade de colocar um feitiço bloqueador, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu não sei como não pensei nisso antes.

_Eu sempre soube que você e o Tiago iam acabar juntos. Acho que você mesma sabia, mas não queria admitir. Remo disse que concorda comigo. _

Você está deixando Remo ler os bilhetes?

_Você leu a coisa do 'Você e Tiago, juntos. Eu sempre soube'?_

Você está andando tempo demais com os marotos. Já está cheia daquela confiança estranha deles.

_Remo faz um protesto aqui do meu lado.. Ele disse que isso é uma coisa, hoje em dia em muito menor grau, do Tiago e do Sirius. _

Desculpa Remo. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Agatha.

_Sobre confiança estranha? Na verdade, estava completamente evidente que você já gostava do Tiago. _

Revolta. Não estava!

_Estava! Remo também está dizendo que estava. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Agatha. Mas é óbvio que ele concorda comigo._ Que absurdo! Eram as minhas partes traidoras que me entregavam! Esse é o tipo de coisa que se merece escutar numa aula, já enfadonha, de História da Magia?

"É, estava.". E ouvi uma voz atrás de mim dizer. Tiago!!! Olhando por cima do meu ombro _de novo_.

"Se você não para de ler agora, eu vou dar com esse diário na sua cabeça!". Ele riu.

**Nota da Autora: **

- MUITO, MUITO obrigada por todos os comentários. E li e os reli não sei quantas vezes. Eu arregalava os meus olhinhos todas as vezes que entrava no ff.net. Eu agradeço muitíssimo por todos os elogios.

- Para quem perguntou sobre o plágio. A pessoa que me plagiou deu ctrl c ctrl v mesmo.

- Atualização: Um dia antes, porque sexta feira eu estarei no shopping vendo Tróia.

- Próxima atualização: **Domingo, dia 16 de maio.**


	4. Agatha e o Jornal

Capítulo 3 – Agatha e o Jornal 

"Você pode parar de estudar por um minuto, por favor?".

Definitivamente eu não merecia ouvir isso após horas de árduo estudo de transfiguração. Só porque o cérebro de Tiago era de certa forma privilegiado em relação à essa matéria, não quer dizer que o resto da humanidade não precise dar o sangue para conseguir uma nota aceitável.

"Eu estou tentando não me dar totalmente mal. Se você não pode ajudar, não atrapalhe.".

"Lily, você realmente esperava que eu fosse concordar em ficar três horas estudando uma coisa que eu já sei?". Eu fechei os meus olhos, e contei até dez.

"Para falar a verdade, eu esperava.".

"Esperava?".

"Você gosta de mim, não? Eu não acho que você queira me ver com olheiras homéricas, e com uma aparência completamente repulsiva, depois que eu pegar o meu lindo zero.". Tiago revirou os olhos como quem diz: "É, você vai ficar totalmente abalada, e um passeio nas masmorras da Sonserina lhe parecerá divertido. Que drama, Lily.". Mas como ele iria me entender? Ele nunca passou por isso. Não pelo menos quando o assunto é Transfiguração.

"Primeiro: você não vai tirar um zero. Então pare de falar como se você fosse tirar menos um. Em segundo lugar, não é preciso nem uma hora de estudo para entender Transfiguração.".

"Não é preciso para você."

"Lily, você quer que eu lhe ensine Transfiguração? Deixe-me fazer do meu jeito.". Ele parece tão 'todo poderoso' falando assim. Quem agüenta? Eu!

"E qual é o seu jeito? Sair transfigurando coisas por ai, e ver uma tartaruga simpática ser transformada num esquilo voador?".

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Mas de qualquer forma, você captou a sintonia da situação. Você tem que se divertir estudando Transfiguração. Deixar a sua imaginação ser livre. E pelo que eu conheço de você, você tem uma imaginação peculiar.".

"Sabedoria Potter. Eu não preciso de mais nada agora.". Ele quase riu, mas eu não estava realmente bem humorada para um dos ataques dele.

"Lily, meia hora de pausa, ok? Eu desisto. Não vou conseguir convencer você nunca! Eu não consegui convencer Remo, e eu convivo com ele há anos."

"O Remo é um cara sensato.".

"Sem dúvida.". Ele respondeu claramente pensando em outra qualquer atitude sensata do Remo. Ele nunca iria concordar que estudar para uma prova era sensato. Aparentemente, ele absorvia os fluidos de pensamento das pessoas durante os testes.

"Nós podíamos fazer um lachinho na cozinha. Sirius, Remo, Agatha e Pedro estão lá.".

"Vocês são uma péssima influência para a Agatha. Ela não costumava invadir a cozinha do castelo.".

"Os elfos tem companhia todas as tardes.".

"Devo considerar isso trabalho voluntário?".

"Nós vamos ainda hoje?".

"Meia hora?".

"O que você quer? Que eu coloque um feitiço no seu lápis para que ele volte correndo quando já tiver dado a meia hora? Ai você vai saber quando terá que voltar para essa tortura que você chama de estudo.".

Eu e Tiago caminhamos devagar até a cozinha, ou melhor, quase parando. Na verdade, parando literalmente. A nova mania do Tiago era me mostrar passagens secretas de Hogwarts. Eu descobri que moro numa escola parecida com aqueles queijos totalmente furados. Nunca vi tanto túnel num lugar só. Não sei como esse lugar ainda não desabou. São buracos, alguns gigantescos, no meio de rochas sólidas. Primeiro: quem foi o louco a construí-los. Segundo: como alguém passa sete anos os procurando. Só pode ter algum problema. Quer dizer, eu acho interessante saber algumas passagens triviais, como as que levam à cozinha em tempo record, mas sair a procura de buracos em Hogwarts é uma coisa meio toupeira de mais para a minha pessoa. Enfim, eu vou ter que começar a anotar os lugares das passagens secretas. São muitas.

De qualquer forma, quando chegamos à cozinha, Agatha estava toda à vontade, tomando chá, comendo bolinhos e lendo jornal. Lendo jornal? Temos de concordar, meu querido diário, ninguém normal na minha idade simplesmente lê o jornal. Assim, só para distrair. Mas Agatha não é normal, além de lê-los, ela _guarda _as reportagens que mais as interessa. Quer dizer, ela amontoa celulose e tinta em baixo da cama. Ela quer fazer as arvores renascerem espontaneamente? Enfim, o argumento dela é que eles podem acabar servindo para alguma coisa. Eu concordo. Quem sabe...Peso para porta, avião de dobradura... E apesar de eu demonstrar que estranho essa atitude, ela só fala: "Lily, me desculpe se eu gosto de estar informada do que acontece no mundo à minha volta...". E como se isso não bastasse, ela começa um discurso imenso de como existem pessoas carentes, maníacos destruidores e toda a sorte de coisas desagradáveis no mundo. Quer dizer, eu concordo que existam problemas, muitos problemas a serem sanado, mas o que amontoar celulose tem a ver com tudo isso? Ah, eu devo estar vendo pelo lado errado da questão. Eu sou mestra nisso.

Porém, apesar dessa minha característica de negar 'coisas novas', eu me pego aqui pensando num assunto que realmente me preocupou. Aquela história de maníacos. Agatha realmente pareceu interessada. Ela disse que vai começar uma espécie de relatório com todas as informações que tem à respeito deles.

"Agatha, de novo você e o jornal?". Eu logo perguntei quando me sentei a sua frente na grande mesa da cozinha.

"Sim. Nós formamos um par e tanto, não acha?". Ela rebateu debochadamente, e logo em seguida pegou mais um bolinho.

"Na verdade,". Sirius se pronunciou. "Você, o Remo e o jornal fazem um triângulo amoroso interessante.".

"É". Tiago fez uma colocação _absolutamente_ relevante.

"Mas tem alguma coisa realmente acontecendo, Almofadinhas.". Remo se defendeu, e a pergunta dos apelidos flutuou novamente na minha mente, mas eu realmente estava interessada no que de emocionante o jornal poderia trazer para mudar de assunto.

"Exatamente. Eu vou começar um relatório sobre isso. Só pode estar interligado.". Agora, eu odeio, odeio mesmo, quando a Agatha começa a falar como agente secreto. Ela faz caras e bocas, e me joga – sem a minha permissão – num filme de suspense.

"O que está interligado, Agatha?". Eu disse irritada.

"É". Eu já comentei sobre os comentários _indispensáveis_ da pessoa que vem a ser o meu namorado, não?

"Esses atentados inexplicáveis.". Ela começou com um grande ponto de interrogação em sua face. "Pensemos, quando uma notícia não é tão importante, ela é simplesmente jogada para o 'cantinho', e não passa de uma coluna desprestigiada. Mas eu sempre leio essas primeiro. E foi ai que eu comecei a reparar que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.".. Porque exatamente ela fez uma pausa? Eu entendo que ela precisa respirar, mas bem, será que ela não podia deixar essa função fisiológica indispensável para depois?

"Depois de um tempo, eu comecei a reparar que a simples coluna estava 'tomando conta' do canto esquerdo do jornal. E sempre eram as mesmas situações. Nada que mereça uma manchete, mas intrigante... Algumas casas arrombadas, mas nunca nenhuma pessoa atingida, mortes ou qualquer coisa do tipo.".

"Pode ser apenas uma gangue nova na região...". Eu arrisquei.

"Foi isso que eu pensei no começo. Bando de arruaceiros que não respeitam a vida em sociedade. Aquelas pessoas que escolhem um jeito 'particular' de demonstrar sua aversão ao sistema. No entanto, esses maníacos me intrigaram, pois, de certa forma, eles estavam agindo com inteligência. Começando de uma forma quase imperceptível, desimportante o bastante para que o Ministério não agisse, entretanto, reunindo forças.".

"Eu tenho que concordar, gangues que só destroem não tem realmente muito cérebro". Eu disse, ficando realmente interessada naquele enigma.

"As reportagens começaram a crescer, e crescer, e eu não tenho dúvidas de que logo estaremos vendo uma manchete dos comensais da morte. Eles se apresentaram nessa edição. O único comentário do Ministério foi: "'Tem-se a informação de um novo grupo de vândalos, que atende pelo nome de _Comensais da Morte_. Nome ridículo, temos que concordar'. Pronunciou-se o Ministro da Magia, Kevin Mornic."

"Agatha, você devia ser a Ministra da Magia. Por Merlim! Quem nomeou esse sujeito?". Tiago fez uma observação realmente interessante dessa vez.

"De qualquer forma, o que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha foi o símbolo desses comensais. Eu posso estar sendo paranóica, mas a pessoa que criou essa marca estudou em Hogwarts, e na Sonserina.".

"Você esperava alguma outra casa?". Sirius disse com um ar totalmente Grifinório.

"Agatha, eu concordo que esses não são vândalos comuns, mas como você pode suspeitar que eles estudaram aqui?". Quer dizer, que loucura fazer esse tipo de ligação.

"O símbolo, Lily". Ela estendeu o jornal na mesa e começou a descrever àquele horrível emblema como se todos ali fossem cegos.

"Uma serpente saindo da boca de uma caveira, e as cores da Sonserina. Serpente, verde, preto...".

"Isso não prova que isso tenha a ver com Hogwarts.".

"Não prova". Remo se manifestou. "Mas que deixa uma dúvida, deixa.".

"O que isso prova.". Eu comecei um pouco transtornada. "É que esses seres humanos são realmente doentes. Se podemos chamar essas pessoas de seres humanos.".

"Mas,". Agatha começou totalmente sombria. " Se essas pessoas estudaram em Hogwarts, ou pelo menos uma delas, ela conhece detalhes dessa escola. Eu não sei, mas eu realmente me sinto mal com isso.".

"Ok, Agatha, agora você precisa de uma distração. Você fica realmente impressionada com essas coisas.". Eu disse soando um pouco como: Sai pensamento ruim. Vamos mudar a energia do ambiente, e coisas do tipo.

"Essa vez, eu só fiquei um pouco mais assustada, porque uma pessoa...realmente...morreu". 

Como se alguém tivesse pedido por um minuto de silêncio, todos naquela mesa simplesmente quase pararam de respirar. E, por mais que eu quisesse espantar aquele clima desagradável, era impossível.

"E...". Agatha continuou. Já não era notícia ruim o suficiente por um dia? "Era um pai de uma aluna da Lufa-lufa. Hogwarts, Lily, Hogwarts!".

Eu tive que registrar isso no diário. Quer dizer, uma coisa realmente ruim está acontecendo, e infelizmente, o meu espírito Grifinório me diz que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Mas então eu me lembro de que não vivo num conto de fadas. Eu não posso simplesmente sair por ai caçando comensais da morte. Eu mal posso sair de Hogwarts.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, tudo que pudesse. Ou pelo menos gostaria de pensar que alguém está fazendo. Kevin Mornic parece tão interessado nesse caso quanto no nome do grupo.

Talvez eu só esteja exagerando exatamente por esse ser o 'baque inicial', mas é desconfortável saber que um pai de uma pessoa que eu conheço, mesmo que só de vista, tenha morrido sem motivo aparente. Pior, um familiar de uma pessoa de Hogwarts. E eu pareço ser a única a notar um detalhe um pouco esfumaçado. Alice Norton era o que esses Comensais da Morte chamariam de 'sangue-ruim'. Talvez nenhum dos marotos, ou Agatha tenham notado porque eles não são de família trouxa. Não bruxos. Sem varinhas. Mais vulneráveis. Isso me faz lembrar daquela estúpida idéia de superioridade, dos comentários dos sonserinos. E ai nós voltamos a Hogwarts.

Tiago percebeu que eu fiquei realmente triste com essa história. Ele simplesmente me abraçou, e sussurrou que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas eu sei, todos nós sabemos, que não é tão simples quanto ele fez parecer.

O pior é...

Eu não posso evitar pensar no meu pai... E seu fosse o meu pai? Eu queria que essa sensação ruim passasse. Por favor, por favor...

**Nota da Autora:**

- Mais triste esse capítulo, não? Estamos começando a ação.

- Eu tenho um aviso a fazer sobre o próximo capítulo. Não fiquem com receio dele. Não falo mais nada...

- Eu amo vocês por entupirem o meu e-mail! O meu e-mail ama ser entupido de reviews. Continuem agradando o pobrezinho.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Saky:** Desculpe. Só quando eu havia postado eu me dei conta de que não tinha respondido a sua pergunta. O 'Magicamente' do título vai ficar mais claro conforme a fic for publicada. Eu posso adiantar que a Lily me parece estar 'encantada' com o Sr. Eu Sou O Melhor.

**Sobre o Plagio:** A Pessoa simplesmente copiou e colou. Eu, assim que soube do que estava acontecendo, falei com os administradores do site, a fic plagiada e a pessoa foram excluídas do banco de dados.

Próxima Atualização: **Quarta-feira, dia 19 de maio.**


	5. Combatentes dos Crimes de Sádicos Mal Am...

Capítulo 4 – Combatentes dos Crimes de Sádicos Mal Amados 

Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Provavelmente porque eu não sei o motivo que me levou a começar. Quem sabe, porque já não faço isso há tempo, um mês para ser exata. Eu senti muita falta de escrever nesse diário, foi quase como se eu tivesse parado de respirar por um mês. Mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer, se não estivesse realmente ocupada. Ai meu Deus, porque eu fui concordar em entrar naquilo? Agora, as coisas só tendem a piorar, e piorar. Em vinte dias chega o natal, eu espero que pelo menos nesse período haja um recesso. Eu acho que Kevin Mornic está vendo o céu nascer encaveirado, e serpeitinado de mais ultimamente.

Muitas manchetes vieram e foram, e a cada uma um número diferente de mortes apareceu. Nomes, vidas, famílias, pessoas diferentes. E finalmente, as pessoas perceberam, os sádicos em questão são do grupo que acreditam em uma raça superior, os sangue-puro, típicos sonserinos. Eles me parecem bem transtornados...

Eu tenho que confessar. Eu estou com medo. Eu gostaria de conseguir rir como o Tiago, sorrir como e com ele. E mesmo que eu não consiga, eu me sinto reconfortada por ter um sol que dissipa as minhas nuvens. Eu sei que ele também está com medo, mas ele ri e faz o mundo parecer divertido. Eu acho que só estou sentido falta de conversas irritantes no salão comunal, e cafés da manhã especiais.

Tudo começou quando Agatha finalizou o relatório parcial dos acontecimentos. Foi muito incrível a rapidez com que ela fez isso. Ela passou a noite inteira revirando celulose em estado de desintegração. Depois disso, aquele mesmo grupo de sempre começou a discutir de uma maneira frenética, tentando antecipar informações. Nós levantávamos quatrocentos mil tipos de possibilidades para cada situação. Eu estava ficando louca. O problema é que somos grifinórios, e grifinórios pensam de mais no que não deveriam, acham mais do que lhes é permitido, falam mais do que devem, e fazem mais do que o prudente.

"Eles tem até agora cinco integrantes que já foram apresentados para o mundo.". Agatha tratou de informar o que sabia dos tais comensais.

"Sim.". Sirius respondeu irritado. Acho que ele esperava que ela fosse falar, e continuar falando ininterruptamente. "E quem são?".

"Eu não sei. Mas comparando os atentados, as atitudes dos comensais, me parece o mesmo grupo. Um cria uma distração para os donos do lugar; outro abre espaço, e se certifica que o 'caminho está livre'; outra pessoa permanece na porta vigiando; e os que sobraram fazem o trabalho sujo propriamente dito. E, ao que me parece, a pessoa que conjura a marca é uma mulher. Em um dos relatos das vítimas, um senhor afirma ter escutado a frase: 'Só falta ela conjurar a marca.'.

"Eu já sei.". Tiago se pronunciou brilhantemente. "A mulher me parece totalmente mal amada.". Isso não é comentário que se faça! Mas Sirius o achou completamente lógico, e apoiou sem pestanejar. Remo riu quando Agatha comentou que a vida amorosa da tal comensal não estava em pauta. Pedro não se manifestou, ele parecia extremamente assustado.

"Tiago, mal amada ou não, essa senhora continua sendo uma sádica terrorista.".

"Você não é muito amiga da sua classe, Lily.". Ele disse meio rindo, meio segurando o riso.

"Tiago Potter, repita isso, e você verá o que lhe acontecerá!". Eu respondi totalmente irritada. Porque Tiago sempre tinha que transformar uma discussão séria em motivo de risada?

"Você...não...é". Marotamente ele começou a repetir a frase, parando apenas para observar a minha reação. Eu cerrei os olhos, e fechei os punhos. "O que você vai fazer, Lily? Atentar contra a minha vida, ou coisa do tipo? Mas se você fizer isso, como você vai viver sem a minha magnífica pessoa?". Ele respondeu rindo da minha falta de atitude. A verdade é que eu apenas o havia ameaçado. Eu não tinha nenhuma reação programada. Ele começou a rir mais e mais quando percebeu que eu só estava blefando, e apesar daquela risada infernalmente contagiante já estar querendo me levar para o mau caminho, eu consegui me conter e clamar para que algum dos meus órgãos traidores tomasse a dianteira. Mas eles são traidores, eles não funcionam quando deveriam, e tomam atitudes quando deveriam ficar bem quietinhos em seus cantos. Eu bufei, e cruzei os braços. Tiago parou de rir, e sorriu _daquele jeito_. Mais, foi como se ele estivesse falando coisas lindas para mim, daquelas que derreteriam até o coração da comensal mal amada. E eu queria ter conseguido ficar brava, mas o máximo que eu consegui foi rir contrariada por ter rido, e falar que ele era um completo besta. Como eu sou inútil!

"Lily, não adianta insistir. Você não consegue ficar brava comigo. Você me ama!". Eu queria tanto matar ele naquele momento. Porque, então, eu acabei o beijando? (Na verdade, ele me atacou). Mas porque, porque, PORQUE?

"Eu não vou assistir a essa cena deprimente nem mais um minuto. Vocês dois querem para com isso? Nós estamos em uma discussão séria aqui!". Sirius se pronunciou fazendo caras e bocas extremamente difíceis de se descrever.

"Pela primeira vez, eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius.". Agatha falou. Ela estava totalmente sem graça, o que eu foi muito engraçado. Remo olhou para ela e fez sinal de concordância. Eu já estava pronta para murmurar um desculpa quando ouvi a risada de Tiago ecoando no salão comunal (Novidade! Juro esse salão deve estar tão impregnado dessa risada, que daqui a vinte anos ela ainda poderá ser ouvida. Se tornará um salão mal assombrado. Culpa de quem? Tiago.). Sirius revirou os olhos, e Agatha recomeçou a falar.

"Independente da vida amorosa da tal comensal, ela e os outros, hum, companheiros estão causando um grande mal. E apesar de todo o meu cérebro estar me dizendo para não fazer nada, eu realmente acho que devemos fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.".

"E pelo jeito que você está falando. Você já tem um plano.". Remo concluiu cheio de preocupação. Eu acho que ele está meio acostumado com esse tipo de situação. Os marotos são cheios de planos arriscados. Entretanto, quando a idéia sai da boca da Agatha, a coisa realmente se torna preocupante.

"Sim, e não.". Muito esclarecedor.

"Ah, claro.". Sirius disse totalmente sarcástico. Acho que ele estava mal humorado por não ter conseguido falar com a Belle sobre essa reunião. Ele insistia em dizer que uma corvinal no grupo seria de grande ajuda. Eu não duvido.

"Eu acho que temos que começar a investigar em Hogwarts. Entre os alunos, mais especificamente.".

"E como você pretende fazer isso?". Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que os meninos deveriam ficar longe da Sonserina, mas eu e você poderíamos tentar algumas amizades por lá. Remo poderia pegar a Lufa-lufa. Eu não tenho dúvida que ele se daria muito bem com as pessoas de lá. O Sirius ficaria com a Corvinal, e contando com a ajuda da Belle, meio caminho já estaria andado. E o Tiago ficaria com a Grifinória. Acho que ele sabe o nome de todo mundo nessa casa. E o Pedro poderia ajudar o Tiago.".

"Você está querendo dizer que suspeita da sua própria casa?". Sirius perguntou revoltado.

"Não. Eu estou dizendo que todos, TODOS são suspeitos.".

"Inclusive a sua própria casa. Ora, vamos Agatha, ninguém da Grifinória estaria envolvido nesse tipo de coisa.". A Agatha não respondeu, o que deixou um Sirius com uma cara muito engraçada. Mas eu tenho que concordar. Não acho que grifinórios estariam nesse grupo. De qualquer forma, anos de amizade me ensinaram a não a contrariar. Inexplicavelmente, Tiago começou a rir. Eu não sei da onde ele tira tanto senso de humor.

"Você duas! Tentar amizade com os sonserinos?". Ele ria mais e mais. "Ninguém simplesmente vira amigo de um sonserino. Eles acabam matando vocês antes!". Que graça de pessoa. Nem um pouco pessimista. Eu sinceramente acho que sonserino, mesmo sendo sonserino, é um ser humano capaz de cultivar uma amizade.

"Eu acho completamente possível!". Eu respondi irritada.

"Eu concordo com a Lily". Agatha me apoiou instantaneamente.

"Hum Agatha.". Remo começou cauteloso. "Talvez fosse melhor tentar uma outra tática com os sonserinos. Eles não são muito amigáveis.". Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso no final, mas o olhar de Agatha não foi muito encorajador.

"Eu vou tentar. Lily você está comigo?". Ela perguntou como se estivéssemos em uma espécie de disputa. Todo aquele clima já estava se tornando bizarramente divertido.

"Sem pestanejar.".

"Vocês vão arrumar problemas". Tiago começou com ar de quem entende do que está falando.

"Nós vamos solucionar problemas.". Agatha respondeu rápida.

"Tudo isso por causa de meia dúzia de mal amados.". Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Mal amados, e provavelmente monstros em todos os sentidos da palavra.".

"Tiago, é a primeira vez que eu concordo com você hoje.". Eu disse com ar de falsa surpresa, ele riu. Eu juro que estava fazendo um esforço para não derreter a todo o instante, mas ele podia colaborar, não?

"Eu estou aqui pensando...". Sirius começou completamente sombrio, mas eu devia ter desconfiado de alguma coisa. "Que roupa um comensal da morte usa?".

"Qual é a _relevância_ disso?". Agatha fez uma careta enquanto falava.

"Oras...". Sirius parecia mesmo achar que a roupa dos sádicos era um quesito importantíssimo. "Esses grupo costumam ter uniformes. Eu estou tentando imaginar se eles usam aquelas roupas apertadas". Que pensamento mais aterrorizante!

"E com aquele símbolo simpático...". Tiago completou, piorando ainda mais a figura.

"Você quer dizer aquele collas de ballet?". Eu perguntei.

"O que?". Tiago perguntou.

"Você nunca viram um ballet? Dança, musica clássica!"

"Lily, eu sei o que é ballet!". Tiago respondeu exasperado. "Eu quero dizer..."

"Eu não acho que comensais da morte usariam collas, sainhas e sapatilhas, Lily.". Agatha interrompeu a discussão.

"Saias?". Sirius perguntou.

"Eles são loucos. É bem possível!". Tiago ponderou.

"Não, não é possível. Eles devem usar aquelas capas de frio.". Agatha interrompeu-o com ar de quem queria acabar aquela discussão.

"E quando não está frio?". Sirius desafiou.

"Sempre é frio. Nós estamos na Inglaterra. Quando não está nevando, está chovendo. E quando está chovendo, eles usam capas de chuva e galochas, satisfeito?". É engraçado com alguém que considerava a conversa irrelevante conseguiu participar tão integralmente da discussão.

"Galochas?". Tiago!

"Porque nós estamos discutindo o guarda roupas de maníacos?". Ela perguntou retoricamente.

"Porque o Sirius estava se perguntando o que eles vestem...". Eu ignorei o retoricamente.

"Eu quero dizer, porque nós demos importância a tal pensamento?".

"Hei!". Um protesto. "Eu, tenho realmente um objetivo.". Sirius alegou.

"Qual exatamente?".

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos ter um uniforme. Combatentes dos crimes de sádicos mal amados.". Juro! Eu achei que estava ouvindo errado. Agatha revirou os olhos, e começou a se encaminhar para o dormitório.

"Um nome, pelo menos!". Sirius gritou.

"Nós já temos um.". Ela disse. "Os marotos, mais Lily, mais Agatha. Fim de discussão.". Subiu as escadas.

"Remo.". Sirius começou todo revoltado. "Você não pode dar um jeito nisso?". Ele reivindicou apontando para o lugar onde, segundos antes, Agatha estivera.

**Nota da Autora:**

- Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Eu fico realmente feliz e surpresa com a quantidade deles. É emocionante saber que as pessoas estão gostando.

- Para quem falou sobre a Lily: Chata é? Tadinha. Mas ela ama o Tiaguito, e ele ama o jeito dela, apesar de tudo.

- Para quem falou que eu devia escrever um livro: huahuahuahua...Deuses!

- Para quem perguntou em que ponto eu terminarei a fic: Bem, eu não vou dizer, né? ;- )

- Se você perguntou alguma coisa e eu não respondi, me desculpe. Pergunte novamente e eu prometo que não vou esquecer.

- Próxima Atualização: **Sábado, dia 22 de maio.**

Beijokas,

Manza


	6. Aproximação Perigosa

Capítulo 5 – Aproximação Perigosa 

Uma semana depois eu e Agatha resolvemos nos arriscar na nossa missão suicida. Tiago ficou exatos cinco dias jogando pensamentos negativos enquanto eu o ignorava e repetia insistentemente que não havia nada a temer. Sonserinos também são pessoas.

De qualquer forma, eu percebi um ponto que me parece favorável na aproximação com sonserinos. Eles passam muito tempo sozinhos. E eu tenho que admitir que isso facilita bastante a coisa. Tiago dizia que isso só acontecia porque eles são tão anti-sociais que não se dão bem nem com os seus iguais. E eu respondia, principalmente com os seus iguais. Comigo e com Agatha seria diferente. No entanto, no final do dia eu me encontrava bastante entretida numa conversa sem sentido.

"Essa fogueira não está cumprindo a função dela.". Eu, que até então estava sentada na poltrona do são comunal, levantei-me irritada. Tiago me olhou cheio de dúvida, e um pouco divertido.

"E qual _exatamente _é a função que ela não está desempenhando?".

"Bem...". Eu vacilei. "Ela é uma fogueira, certo? Ela deveria nos manter quentes e felizes?".

"Felizes?". Remo levantou os olhos de seu livro.

Eu olhei para a configuração daquela conversa e percebi que as coisas nunca mudavam. Remo e Agatha ocupavam o sofá, Sirius se jogava estrategicamente na poltrona central, eu e Tiago ocupávamos as mais próximas à lareira, e Pedro sentava no chão, normalmente comendo alguma coisa.

"É, quentes e felizes. Como se estivéssemos com um cobertor fofo e confortável num dia de frio intenso. Isso deixa qualquer feliz!". Eu respondi, realmente sonhando com aquela situação. Principalmente na parte em que eu deveria estar feliz.

"Eu me sinto muito bem aquecida". Agatha respondeu. Depois eu é quem sou a esquecida! Parecia que Agatha não se lembrava de absolutamente nada que nos aconteceu naquele dia. Ela estava lá, totalmente confortada nos braços de Remo. Sinceramente, ela esquece que existe civilização desse jeito. Até parece que só eu vivo nesse mudo, e sofro com as reações naturais. Só eu me irrito, noto como está o tempo, e me alegrou ou entristeço dependendo da situação. Sabe, talvez eu seja sensível de mais. Ou anormal. Enfim, isso não muda os fatos...

"Pois eu me sinto péssima!". Eu soltei um muxoxo e me joguei novamente na poltrona.

"Eu avise sobre os Sonserinos.".

"Eu nem mais lembrava desse detalhe.". Menti com desdém. É claro, que eu sabia que era aquilo que estava me deixando naquele estado. No entanto, eu não admitiria. Que namorado eu fui arrumar. Agatha era confortada por Remo, enquanto eu ainda era lembrada, de que insisti em fazer algo realmente suicida, por quem deveria me apoiar e dizer que estava tudo bem, e que compreendia o meu esforço, e porque não? Orgulhava-se da minha atitude. Mas Tiago é Tiago. Como eu posso o amar? Coração totalmente ilógico! Totalmente! Mas eu já devia desconfiar que essa coisa de sentimentos não está para ser entendida. Afinal, eu sofri com diversas partes traidoras, que na verdade não estavam me traindo, mas que eu insisto em colocar que agiam de forma contrária a esperada. No final, eu me vi jogada irracionalmente nos braços do ser de olhos perturbadores.

Tiago fez cara de quem não acredita, mas acha melhor não contrariar. E eu digo que algum tempo de relacionamento o ensinou alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, eu acho que ele já sabia desse detalhe antes de realmente ficar comigo.

"Bem...". Eu levante-me mais uma vez. "Eu acho que vou dormir.".

"Você sempre faz isso quando está irritada.". Tiago deduziu brilhantemente.

"Incrível!". Eu respondi sem paciência. Eu comecei a andar rapidamente para a escada que levava ao dormitório, quando ouvi Tiago me chamar e levantar rapidamente.

"Lily". Ele veio andando manso em minha direção. "Não fique brava.". Ele disse tão simplesmente, ou magicamente. Dois segundos depois eu me vi envolvida em seus braços, e estupidamente sorria. Eu não conseguia nem mais lembrar porque ele tinha me dito para não ficar brava.

"Você não devia fazer isso". Eu disse desconcertada.

"O que?". Ele respondeu meio rindo.

"Acabar com as minhas defesas dessa maneira. Eu não consigo ficar brava com você. E isso não devia acontecer!".

"Eu não faço isso. Deve ser alguma parte traidora.".

"É deve ser. Eu não brigo mais com elas. Elas são loucas, mas eu definitivamente estou adorando a falta de sanidade delas.".

"Adorando, é?". Ow! Porque ele sempre tem que parecer totalmente confiante?

"Não me faça repetir, Potter". E ele não me fez. Não mesmo. O fato é que Tiago era muito experiente em me desarmar. Ele sorria, ou ria, e me beijava. Eu não devia me deixar levar tão facilmente, mas é realmente difícil não sorrir de volta, até rir. Eu não sei, ele nasceu com algum tipo de poder esquisito. Só pode ser.

Quando eu finalmente consegui pensar no dormitório, eu voltei a pensar no caso do sonserino. Talvez eu estivesse desistindo muito cedo. Sonserinos precisam de tempo para se habituar com frases mais gentis, ou quem sabe alguém com quem compartilhar as coisas. Aquela manhã havia sido frustrante, mas eu não podia simplesmente desistir.

Então, uma idéia ainda pior surgiu. E é ela que agora me faz sentir uma traidora. Mas eu juro que não estou fazendo por mal. Eu realmente acho que há alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Eu sinto como se tivesse que fazer isso. E eu não posso compartilhar com ninguém. Nem mesmo a Agatha eu contei. No entanto, eu tenho plena consciência de que os marotos e ela vão acabar descobrindo, e a coisa realmente vai ficar tensa para o meu lado.

No dia seguinte ao da manhã frustrante, eu tentei novamente uma aproximação com o sonserino que havia julgado apropriado para aquela missão. Snape não percebeu a minha aproximação, caso contrário, tenho certeza que teria feito alguma coisa para impedir aquela tentativa de diálogo.

"Oi". Eu disse, me fazendo ser nota. Ele parou de andar, e por alguns segundos continuou a encarar o quadro ao lado da sala de transfiguração. Depois, virou-se e me encarou. Eu não tive que pensar muito para identificar a cara de 'pare de me perseguir!'.

"Sabe, você deveria responder quando as pessoas falam com você.". Eu disse um pouco emburrada por estar sendo ignorada. Quer dizer, uma vez eu poderia agüentar, mas essa já era a segunda que ele tomava a mesma atitude.

Ainda assim, ele não disse nada. Cruzou os braços como quem diz, "É mesmo!", num tom totalmente sarcástico.

"Olha, eu só quero tentar uma conversa amigável.". Eu realmente senti as minhas veias latejarem depois da terceira resposta com apenas uma mudança de expressão. Ele erguera apenas uma das sobrancelhas como quem diz: "Amigável!?".

"Ok.". Eu cruzei os braços. "Vamos lá, diga qualquer coisa! Sai daqui sangue-ruim estúpida ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas diga alguma coisa!".

"O que você quer Evans? A mando do Potter?". Ele respondeu! Eu realmente fiquei feliz, porque mesmo que tenha sido palavras rudes, em um tom igualmente rude, fora alguma coisa.

"Eu quero conversar. E sabia que você é realmente paranóico com essa coisa do Tiago?".

"Claro, eu me aventurei nessa conversa para ser chamado de paranóico.". Ele soou como se estivesse se punindo.

"Eu não quero brigar nem discutir. Só quero conversar.". Eu estava descobrindo uma paciência, que nem eu sabia que tinha.

"Conversar? Eu não quero conversar.". Eu fiquei um pouco desconcertada. Quer dizer, sonserinos são realmente explícitos.

"Olhe, me dê uma chance.". Eu pedi de modo bem grifinório. Mas tudo que recebi foi um olhar bem estranho, e um Snape virando-se e seguindo seu caminho. Eu suspirei derrotada.

Mas eu estava decidida. Era como se fosse um desafio pessoal. Eu voltei a procura-lo no dia seguinte, e no outro, e outro. Eu não sei quantas vezes apenas fui ignorada, ou recebi respostas que esperavam me afastar para sempre. Eu só sei que ontem aconteceu alguma coisa realmente diferente. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir se foi algum tipo de alucinação, ou se realmente vi, por uma fração de segundo, uma relutância em me ignorar. Quer dizer, sonserinos também ficam curiosos, não? E por mais que qualquer assunto que eu possa ter não o interesse, ainda sim cria-se uma certa expectativa.

Ok, eu estou me sentindo a pior pessoa de todo o universo. Eu sou tão ingênua. Eu pensei que as pessoas não iriam desconfiar das minhas sumidas estratégicas. Pior, Agatha disse que Tiago está até um pouco chateado, mas é óbvio que ele não vai admitir. Imagine se Tiago descobre que eu estou tentando uma amizade, ou sei lá Merlin como isso chama, com Snape! Snape! O Seboso! Ranhoso e similares. Seria o fim do mundo! A terceira guerra mundial! Seria tão terrível! Eu não consigo nem pensar sobre o assunto que já me apavoro.

Eu estava escrevendo no diário quando Agatha entrou no dormitório. Ela me olhou até um pouco chateada, mas seguiu para sua cama. De repente, quanto guardava alguma coisa em seu malão, disse-me em um tom nada compreensivo.

"Aparentemente, há algum tempo, apenas o seu diário sabe o que acontece com você.". Eu gelei! Juro! Pensei que as válvulas das minhas veias, as que fazem o sangue fluir, para que ele possa ser bombeado pelo coração, tinham tido um ataque. Elas simplesmente paralisaram.

"O que?". Eu tentei soar desentendida. Agatha suspirou.

"Lily, se você não quer compartilhar o que anda fazendo, tudo bem. Só não minta mais do que já está fazendo. Não ajuda a melhorar a situação.". Ela estava sendo tão...tão não Agatha. Será que eu a tinha deixado naquele estado?

"Situação? A situação está ruim?". Eu queria saber em que ponto as coisas estavam.

"Qual é o problema , Lily? Fale comigo!". Como eu iria fazer Agatha entender que não podia contar. Eu gesticulava com as mãos meio desesperada.

"Eu não posso dizer".

"Está bem. Quando você quiser se abrir, você sabe que pode falar comigo. De qualquer forma, eu acho que você deveria tentar um diálogo com o Tiago, sabe? Ele anda bem preocupado!". De repente uma idéia assustadora me ocorreu.

"Ele está me seguindo?". Agatha ficou verdadeiramente brava.

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Nós estamos só preocupados. É claro que não estamos lhe seguindo. Acho que você já tem idade o suficiente para saber o que faz. Se quer continuar escondendo seja lá o que for, continue escondendo. Pronto!". Agatha saiu com ferocidade do dormitório.

Em que situação eu fui me meter? Porque eu tenho que dar uma de grifinória pode tudo? Porque eu fui escolher logo o pior inimigo de Tiago? Porque eu tenho que me sentir tão culpada? Afinal, eu só estou tentando fazer alguma coisa boa. Isso é tão incompreensível!

Eu acho que devia escrever. Aparentemente, eu ando me comunicando mais com o meu diário do que com os meus amigos, e Tiago. Quem sabe uma carta não deixe as coisas um pouco melhores.

_Tiago, _

_Me desculpe! Eu não posso contar o que está acontecendo! Eu amo você._

_Lily_

Ow! Ele vai me matar. Isso é revoltante, não reconfortante. Como se ele já não tivesse percebido que eu não posso falar. Sério, essa coisa de escrever uma carta ao invés de falar pessoalmente é tão não grifinório. Será que espírito sonserino é contagioso? Eu não ia agüentar simplesmente olhar para Tiago e dizer isso.

[]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Comentários: obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!

Madame Mim: eu não vou falar nada sobre a ordem por enquanto...

- Nós estamos definitivamente começando a ação. Tsk...tsk...Snape.

- Pergunta: quem vai no EP do dia 5 em São Paulo? Eu vou o/

- Próxima Atualização: **dia 26, quarta-feira**.


	7. Surpresa?

**Capítulo 6 – Surpresa?**

Essa foi uma das semanas mais incrivelmente atribuladas da minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que pendurar bolinhas de natal em uma árvore gigantesca fosse tão cansativo. É terrível fazer o mesmo 'Vingardium Leviosa' seiscentas vezes em um mesmo dia. Sem contar as bolas que se espatifaram por Tiago ter me assustado enquanto eu tentava as levitar com destreza. Acho que ele está tentando um troco por eu não estar falando sobre o meu segredo. Eu não o posso o culpar. Eu me odeio tanto por estar mentindo!

De qualquer forma, eu não tive tempo para mentir nas últimas semanas. Snape até sentiu-se aliviado por eu o ter deixado em paz. É óbvio que eu não fiz isso de propósito. E, realmente, é um pouco revoltante que ele se sinta aliviado por eu não estar tentando uma comunicação. A minha presença não é tão repulsiva.

Sinceramente, o Tiago deixou aquele sonserino _bem_ traumatizado. Ele se tornou um pouco arredio à aproximações estranhas, suspeitas, e principalmente _grifinórias_. Mas eu realmente tenho que me parabenizar. Eu consegui ter um diálogo de verdade com o Snape. É claro que ainda está longe - muito longe - do ideal.

Isso tem que ficar bem registrado. É um avanço tão significativo que mais tarde tem que ser analisado em todos os seus pormenores. Hoje, vinte e três de dezembro, um dia antes da véspera de natal, eu consegui trocar algumas singelas, mas impressionantes frases com Severo Snape.

"Oi!". Eu finalmente consegui deixar as bolinhas nas árvores, e lembrar da civilização fora daquele salão principal, que por Merlin, está parecendo um bosque.

"Não...". Snape comentou desanimado. "Eu achei que você tinha superado essa obsessão.".

"Não é uma obsessão!". Eu comentei revoltada! "Eu só estou tentando uma comunicação!".

"Eu já ouvi de muita gente que eu sou estranho, mas sinceramente, essas pessoas não conheciam você!". Ele está falando! Ele está mesmo!

"Tudo bem. Está disposto a conversar comigo agora?". É claro que eu pensava que o tinha encurralado. Um estranho entende o outro, não?

"Não". Eu não posso acreditar!

"Eu já ouvi muita gente me chamar de cabeça dura, teimosa e similares, mas essas pessoas definitivamente não conhecem você.". Ele respirou bem fundo e começou a despejar milhares de coisas de uma vez só.

"Vamos lá. Como eu estou bem didático hoje, Evans, vou lhe explicar a base, o bem trivial mesmo, da relação entre sonserinos e grifinórios dessa escola. Primeiro, você não fala com um sonserino como um grifinório, logo sonserinos e grifinórios não se comunicam, se xingam, agridem e similares. Dois, você não acorda um dia simplesmente querendo acabar com uma rivalidade milenar. Três, é completamente surreal você, Lílian Evans, namorada de Tiago Potter, o idiota mor desse colégio, simplesmente dizer 'Oi' a Severo Snape. Então, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, talvez uma crise existencial determinada pela posição da lua no sistema solar, mas sinceramente, você tem que voltar a realidade.". Ele respirou fundo, e eu sorri. (Obs:Tiago não é o idiota mor desse colégio. Ele é a pessoas mais encantadora que eu já conheci!)

"Eu acho que você tem uma visão muita precipitada e atrapalhada das relações sociais dessa escola.".

"Você merece Severo. Tentar explicar para um grifinório que ele não pode fazer alguma coisa é impossível!". Ele estava falando com ele mesmo?

"Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, só não concordo!".

"Grifinórios nunca concordam com nada.".

"Isso não é verdade.".

"Discordando mais uma vez.".

"Eu só quero dizer que...". O que eu iria dizer? Será que você poderia me dizer se alguém da sua casa está envolvido nos ataques daqueles sádicos mal amados?

"Que?".

"Porque grifinórios e sonserinos não podem simplesmente conversar?".

"É quase como um impedimento natural!".

"Não é!".

"Você concorda agora sobre grifinórios não concordarem com nada?".

"Não".

"Grifinórios!". Ele simplesmente disse isso balançando negativamente a cabeça, e voltou a me ignorar até já estar longe o suficiente para que uma conversa já não mais existisse.

Ele é irritante! Juro! Parece que faz questão de ser inatingível. De qualquer forma, essa conversa foi uma coisa bem animadora. Ele fala, e definitivamente ele pensa sobre as conversas, ou então, não teria ficado desanimado a ponto de eu não ter desistido da 'obsessão'. Ow, não sei porque estou animada. Eu sou besta! Quando eu cheguei no dormitório após aquela conversa, Agatha notou o meu babaca estado de humor. Quer dizer eu tinha ficado animada por uma pessoa pensar negativamente sobre a minha pessoa. Convenhamos, é idiota.

"Animada, é?". Ultimamente ela estava agindo de uma maneira bem estranha. Acho que deveria ter-lhe enviado uma carta, e não a Tiago. Ela parecia mais chateada. Eu sempre compartilhei as minhas maluquices com Agatha, e de repente, apareço cheia de mistério. E sem explicação me surgiu uma idéia um tanto quanto arriscada, mas que faria bem a mim e a Agatha. É óbvio que a fiz jurar por tudo o que achava ser importante para ela, e repetir umas cem vezes cada juramente. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela não iria falar para Tiago. Imagine! Snape! Sem condições!

"Você ainda quer saber o que está acontecendo?". Eu disse toda sorridente por estar decidida a compartilhar aquela insanidade. Ela sorriu totalmente feliz em resposta, e praticamente ordenou que eu 'desembuchasse'.

"Você tem que jurar que não vai contar a ninguém! Está me ouvindo? Ninguém!". Eu fiquei toda insegura.

"Está certo a ninguém!". Ela respondeu impaciente. Essa é a parte que eu a fiz jurar por um zirilhão de coisas.

"Satisfeita agora?". Ela perguntou mal-humorada.

"Totalmente!". Eu fiz um certo suspense. Porque afinal, se eu iria contar, teria que ser divertido. "Lembra do nosso plano? Se aproximar do sonserinos?".

"Lembro...". Ela respondeu desconfiada. "Nós desistimos dele depois daquele fiasco que foi a nossa tentativa de aproximação.".

"Você desistiu.". Ela pareceu revoltada por descobrir que desistira sozinha. "Hoje, eu consegui a minha primeira conversa decente com Snape.". Agatha fez uma cara de pânico assustadora. E eu sei exatamente no que ela estava pensando. Mas qual é a minha culpa? Ela que elegera Snape para a nossa tentativa de suicídio, mas quando fracassamos na nossa primeira missão, não era como se Tiago tivesse que ficar sabendo qual o sonserino que não nos recepcionou devidamente. Todos agiriam da mesma maneira. Então, o sujeito anti-social em questão fora apenas identificado como 'sonserino', o que satisfez os marotos.

"Lily, você está louca!?". Ela perguntou retoricamente até mesmo para mim. É óbvio que eu não andava batendo bem. Eu estava tentando conversar com o pior inimigo do meu namorado, tendo que, conseqüentemente, construir diálogos, e partilhar de momentos com esse ser. "Você está tentando matar o Snape?". Agatha pensa rápido de mais.

"Porque eu estaria tentando matar ele?". Eu perguntei revoltada.

"Porque Tiago vai descobrir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai descobrir. E você sabe o que vai acontecer com Snape? Ele vai ser afogado em seu caldeirão de poções, exposto humilhantemente no meio do jardim de Hogwarts, e por fim, servirá de almoço para a Lula gigante.". Da onde exatamente Agatha tirou todas aquelas idéias assassinas?! Marotos definitivamente não fazem bem para a cabeça de nenhum ser humano.

"Que horror!". Eu exclamei mais assustada por uma coisa dessas ter vindo da Agatha do que dos fatos em si. "Tiago não faria isso.". Agatha começou a andar de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Depois de um tempo, ela quase começou a berrar.

"Você enlouqueceu! Snape! Ranhoso! Tiago! Isso não vai dar certo! Você enlouqueceu!".

"Mas Agatha.". Eu tentei intervir naquele ataque. "Você mesma sugeriu o Snape para essa missão.".

"Sim.". Ela berrou se culpando. "Mas eu estava louca, insana, afetada, totalmente incapacitada para dar uma opinião que devesse ser levada em consideração. Esqueça o que eu disse, por favor?". Ela implorou.

"Não.". Eu não tinha nadado tudo isso para depois morrer na praia. Agatha ergueu as mãos para o céu como se pedindo para Merlin interferir. "Agatha, respire fundo, ok?". Ela fez o que eu pedi. Acho que estava incapacitada de pensar em qualquer argumento.

"Agora eu entendo porque você não pode contar para o Tiago.". É tão bom ouvir isso. É como se um peso enorme fosse tirado das minhas costas.

"Você podia me ajudar. Essas conversas com o Snape só precisam acontecer até eu descobrir alguma coisa sobre aqueles ataques.". Eu não sei porque, mas me sinto terrivelmente mal falando desse modo. "Você podia me ajudar com o Tiago.".  Agatha me olhou assustada. Acho que o histerismo havia tirado-lhe o raciocino rápido. "Fazer ele desconfiar um pouco menos das minhas sumidas estratégicas.".

"Lily, você não quer que eu compartilhe dessa loucura!". Ela negava veementemente com a cabeça.

"Agatha, eu estou me matando a cada segundo por estar mentindo para Tiago. Por favor.".

"Mas se eu participar disso, seremos _duas_ mentido para o Tiago.".

"Pelo menos seria uma tentativa de o fazer se sentir um pouco melhor.".

"Isso não vai dar certo!". Ela suspirou resignada...

"Obrigada, Agatha!". Eu corri para abraça-la. Ela não é mais do que eu mereço como amiga?

Me sentindo muito menos desprezível, eu desci para o salão comunal. Com todo o trabalho para deixar o natal em Hogwarts mais encantado em embololado, eu não tive tempo de me dedicar aos meus estudos. E, estando em ano de N.I.E.M.s isso é meio apavorante.  E não é como se eu fosse uma pessoa muito calma.

Eu tinha dito que o meu propósito era estudar? Bem, eu ainda pretendo, mas convenhamos, eu tinha que escrever. São muitas novidades! Snape e depois Agatha! Como eu conseguiria não escrever? Eu...ai Merlin...eu estou encrencada.

[-----------]

Tiago! Eu sou tão horrível! Eu não o mereço! Eu sou tão péssima pessoa! Ele chegou sorrindo. Como se nas últimas semanas eu tivesse sido completamente atenciosa, como se eu realmente fosse uma pessoa que merecesse ser encarada com aquele sorriso. Mas eu não mereço. É claro que não mereço.

"Oi Lily.". Ele sentou-se a minha frente, cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, e esperou. Eu sou tão ridícula. Eu tinha ficado hipnotizada a ponto de não responder um simples 'Oi'. Na verdade, eu também estava me sentindo terrivelmente culpada. Talvez eu não devesse mesmo ter respondido. Eu não teria começado uma conversa, e nada estaria apavorante agora.

"Tiago.". Eu respondi sorridente.

"Não precisa dizer nada.". Ele me surpreendeu. "Eu sei que você está preparando uma surpresa de natal para mim.". O cérebro de Tiago é realmente diferenciado. Para eu sair dessa frase e chegar no fato de que eu estava completamente misteriosa foi uma jornada e tanto. Quer dizer, eu quase ri. Essa mania de Tiago de pensar muito nele, e um pouco menos no resto da humanidade, realmente podia ter algum aspecto positivo. Mas eu fui cega de mais para ver o perigo se aproximando.

"Surpresa?".

"Eu disse para não falar nada. Surpresa é surpresa. Eu não quero saber o que é.". Isso estava soando tanto como 'eu estou doido para saber o que você está aprontando'.

"Está bem.". Eu cruzei os braços e sorri. Ele ficou meio sem saber o que fazer. Talvez ele esperasse realmente descobrir alguma coisa.

Mas sabe qual é o problema? Sabe? O que exatamente ele tem para descobrir? Nada! E, pelo que eu sei, eu dei a entender que ele tinha alguma coisa a descobrir. Agora, por todos os deuses, o que eu vou fazer?

"Lily.". Tiago mirou a mesa por alguns segundos, o que foi absurdamente estranho. Ele estava um pouco receoso. No entanto, logo depois, ele me encarou sorridente e cheio daquele confiança tão costumeira. "Terá que ser uma surpresa realmente boa.". Eu apenas sorri em resposta, enquanto o meu cérebro mandava ondas de pensamentos desesperados para todo o meu corpo.

Surpresa realmente boa? Eu estou perdida. Como em vinte e quatro horas eu pretendo pensar em algo realmente bom, e executar seja lá o que for? O que eu vou dizer? Tiago você não sabe com quem eu venho tentando um diálogo nas últimas semanas. O Snape! "Pelo menos seria uma surpresa realmente boa.". Agatha está se divertindo aqui do meu lado.

Será que descobrir que não há o que descobrir é alguma coisa realmente boa? Eu estou perdida!

[---------------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- É...a Lily vai ter que pensar em alguma coisa...

- Eu não sou muito fã do Snape, mas tenho que admitir que gostei da participação dele nesse capítulo. E é por isso que eu dedico esse capítulo para a minha querida beta (Oi May!), que gosta tanto da figura.

Sobre os comentários:

- Não me matem, ok? Eu juro que os marotos vão aparecer mais. Aliás, no final eles aparecem até demais. Eu juro, tem até um capítulo chamado "Os Marotos". Então tenham paciência...

- E hum... Eu não vou falar em que ponto acaba. Sim...podem dizer que eu só má! Muito, muito má!

- Eu posso dizer que a fic tem 17 capítulos.

Próxima Atualização: **Sábado, dia 29 de maio.**

Beijokas estaladas! ;-)

Manza

Ps: O encontro mencionado na nota da autora passada é o dia 5 em São Paulo, no Bristol, do Shopping Center3.


	8. Portaretrato

Capítulo 7 – Porta-retrato 

Eu sou o desastre da humanidade. Se alguém algum dia falar que já existiu coisa pior, não acredite! Eu não tenho uma surpresa, e se tivesse, estaria criando uma mentira em cima da outra, o que depois seria ainda mais aterrorizante, pois ao invés de uma, eu teria duas mentiras a serem reveladas e jogadas na minha cara.

Em contra partida, se eu simplesmente não aparecer com uma surpresa as coisas vão desandar! Eu não sei se vou agüentar o olhar de 'decepção' do Tiago. Eu estou com medo de atiçar o lado maroto inconseqüente dele. Isso seria duplamente horrível. Ele ficaria mal, e mataria o Snape logo em seguida!

Agatha não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma solução para o meu desespero, ela apenas assumiu a postura de um apoio moral. Se nem Agatha conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa, chegamos ao fim do mundo.

Eu, muito ingenuamente, pensava que a luz do dia, eu conseguiria encontrar uma solução para os problemas surreais em que me coloco. Mas obviamente, se eu estou desesperada agora, eu não encontrei solução alguma.

O café da manhã foi divertido por um lado, e apavorante por outro. Finalmente Belle concordou em toma-lo conosco, o que deixou Sirius absurdamente feliz, e com uma necessidade de platéia incrível! 

"Oi". Ela disse meio sem graça por estar em território maroto. Eu a entendo perfeitamente. Ela ainda não se ajustou aos holofotes. É normal!

"Belle! Seja bem vinda!". Agatha disse muito amigável. Os marotos concordaram imediatamente e Sirius sorriu de uma forma tão inesperada que eu tive vontade de rir.

"Hum. Como vocês agüentam isso?". Belle perguntou de súbito.

"O que?". Sirius perguntou verdadeiramente confuso.

"Essas pessoas encarando vocês como se todas as fofocas em Hogwarts dependessem delas estarem olhando para você vinte e quatro horas por dia!". Ela definitivamente tem fôlego!

"Isso porque você ainda não enfrentou os 'Hei Potter!'". Eu respondi brava. Não que eu estivesse nervosa com a Belle. Ela havia acabado de chegar e eu já distribuía patada. Mas Tiago estava me perguntando insistentemente sobre a suposta surpresa!

"Irritada?". Belle perguntou.

"Eu estava tentando arrancar da Lily qual é a surpresa que ela vem me escondendo.". Tiago esclareceu o motivo do meu humor dócil! Eu estava sorrido amarelo por dentro e fazendo cara de quem não entende do que ele está falando por fora. Convenhamos, eu não estava mentindo em nenhuma das minhas faces.

"Eu não vou dizer!". O que afinal eu estava pensando? Porque eu simplesmente não dizia: surpresa? Tiago, não tem surpresa nenhuma! Qual exatamente foi o lado grifinório que aquele chapéu viu em mim?

"Bem, deve ser algo realmente muito bom!". Belle disse e logo depois começou a tomar se suco. No entanto, por mais que o vidro do copo embaçasse a minha visão, eu pude perceber que ela me lançava um olhar altamente suspeito.

"É.". Agatha respondeu por mim. Ela não é a amiga mais genial que alguém poderia ter? "Pelo menos eu sei que o seu presente é original, Tiago!". Há uma semana atrás eu encomendei, as pressas, um pomo de ouro, ou melhor, prata. Quer dizer, porque todos os pomos são dourados com as asas prateadas? Eu simplesmente achei que seria muito mais interessante se ele fosse prateado com as asas douradas. Muito mais significativo! Asas de ouro

"E qual é?". Sais! Não tinha nada com que Tiago não ficasse curioso.

"Pode esquecer! Eu não vou contar!". Dessa vez eu sorri. A conversa rumou para um assunto que eu podia comentar sem me matar interiormente.

"Essa conversa está cada vez mais chata!". Ele respondeu irritado por nenhuma das suas curiosidades estarem sendo satisfeitas.

"Eu estou achando interessantíssima.". Belle o contrariou (Tiago acordou sendo contrariado... Ele fez uma cara tão engraçada nessa hora), e Sirius riu!

Remo estava meio cabisbaixo. Ele se esforçava para participar da conversa, mas passar o natal no salgueiro lutador não é uma coisa muito legal! Agatha fazia questão de tentar animar ele. Mas sinceramente, duas luas cheias seguidas em dias importantes não ajudavam em nada. Dessa vez era o natal, e mês que vem seria a segunda visita a Hogsmead. Francamente, calendário lunar do mal.

Eu e minhas divagações! Enquanto eu notava isso, as pessoas desataram a comer furiosamente, pelo menos essa foi a minha impressão, porque em dois segundo todos já tinha acabado seus cafés.

"Não se esqueça, Belle!". Sirius disse enquanto levantava-se. "Quatro horas na ala hospitalar.". Nós vamos fazer a troca de presentes na tarde do dia de natal – amanhã - devido ao impedimento do Remo. Agatha é a mais empenhada em fazer tudo brilhar como o espírito natalino.

"Não se preocupe.". Ela respondeu, se despediu dele, e a princípio seguiu para a sua aula. Pausa! Sim a princípio, porque ela ficou me esperando! Ela é bem legal, sabe! Apesar de tudo!

Quando eu estava quase saindo do salão principal, uma Belle com uma cara muito inocente parou-me (Eu estava com Tiago. Os outros marotos e Agatha já estavam a um absurdo de longe).

"Tiago, será que eu posso roubar a Lily um instantinho?". Ela foi toda simpática. "Preciso da ajuda da Lily em Aritimancia.". Ela é tão corvinal. Pegou justamente a matéria que eu e Tiago não temos em comum. Quer dizer, ele e aquele ego dele iriam se propor a ajudar no 'problema', o que não seria nada apropriado.

"Claro!". Ele respondeu, e saiu correndo para alcançar a todos. É tão engraçado ver Tiago correndo e tentando gritar para que Sirius o esperasse.

"Lily.". Belle interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Você enlouqueceu?". Detalhe: que pessoa direta.

"Como?". Eu perguntei um pouco revoltada por ter sido chamada de louca daquela maneira.

"Eu vi você com o Snape!". Perceba que _conversando_ – ou pelo menos tentando –e _com_ o Snape são coisa MUITO diferentes! Eu fiquei chocada! Eu não estava e nunca estarei _com_ o Snape, no máximo, tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre comensais da morte. Mas as pessoas nunca dão crédito aos meus esforços mesmo! Que coisa mais injusta!

"Por Merlin! Fale baixo!". Eu implorei. "E sim, eu enlouqueci!".

"É claro que você enlouqueceu! É óbvio que o Tiago não sabe disso, e eu não precisaria ser muito inteligente para adivinhar que a surpresa que ele pretende descobrir é essa.". Socorro! Alguém faça essa garota pensar num ritmo normal. Como eu posso viver com alguém adivinhando os meus passos!?

"Mas eu tenho motivos! Eu não estou tentando o assassinato dele em vão!". Eu respondi um tanto quanto desesperada.

"E qual seria o insano motivo?". Ela cruzou os braços.

"Informações sobre comensais da morte.". Eu respondi de imediato, e ela descruzou os braços, e os 'jogou para cima' como se eu realmente fosse maluca.

"Você realmente é grifinória!". Ela concorda com o chapéu!

"Belle, por favor, não conte a ele! Seria horrível! Por favor!".

"É claro que eu não vou contar. Não quero ser acusada indiretamente do assassinato de ninguém!". Ela respondeu um pouco mais simpática a minha causa. "Mas você sabe que ele vai descobrir Lily! O título de 'maroto' não é por acaso. Você tem que contar. Talvez seja menos pior para o Snape.".

"Eu não posso contar agora! Eu preciso tentar descobrir alguma coisa. As minha conversas com ele estão entrando no estágio de aceitável!". Ela suspirou, ficou calada por um tempo.

"Você já tem uma surpresa?". Ela perguntou lançando um olhar suspeito para o meu diário.

"Não!". Eu respondi desesperada! Ela sorriu como se tivesse a solução para os meus problemas. Isso foi tão legal! Quer dizer, eu fiquei tão feliz!

"Chame a Agatha, nós vamos dar jeito nesse seu problema!". O único problema era, Agatha a essa hora já estava na aula, se eu não corresse, nunca a alcançaria a tempo. E de repente eu me vi correndo tão idiotamente como Tiago.

[----------]

"Belle você só pode estar tentando fazer eu me auto-punir. Como você pretende que eu faça isso?". Eu perguntei em pânico.

"Lily, não é tão horrível assim!".

"Além do mais...". Agatha se intrometeu. "Agora que você me fez sair da aula às pressas, deixar o Remo completamente curioso, você VAI fazer isso.". Isso é tão injusto!

"Você anota tudo nesse seu diário, não?". Belle perguntou.

"É claro, ele guarda cada memória importante minha.".

"E eu tenho certeza que você anotou o que nós estamos querendo nos mínimos detalhes!". Agatha afirmou.

"Vamos Lily. Será importante para Tiago!".

"Para o básico ego dele.". Eu respondi de birra. 

"Que seja!".

"Estamos esperando.". Belle fez pose e cruzou os braços.

Isso é violação ao meu direito de gritar no meu diário. Porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo? Elas achavam que mostrar o dia que eu assumi que gostava do Tiago era uma surpresa realmente boa.

"Vamos precisar de uma foto sua, também!". Belle disse.

"Porque?". Eu perguntei já sem forças.

"Oras, para colocar no porta-retrato!". Que resposta esclarecedora. Eu fiz uma cara muito intrigada, e ela resolveu explicar o que se passava por aquela cabeça doentia.

"A sua surpresa será um porta-retrato muito especial. Então aparentemente, Tiago verá apenas a sua foto. No entanto, quando ele falar a 'senha' as paginas do seu diário do dia que você finalmente percebeu o óbvio aparecerão. Nós teremos que calcular um tempo médio de leitura para que possamos fazer elas se alternarem.".

"Ele vai se gabar até o final dos tempos.".

"Sem dúvida. Mas não há como ele ficar tão mais orgulhoso. Afinal, mesmo que ele não lesse o seu diário, ele sabe que você admitiu que gosta dele. Afinal, vocês estão juntos!".

"E ainda tem um lado positivo.". Agatha voltou a se manifestar. "A cara que ele fará será impagável!". Ela quase começou a rir quando eu sorri.

Agora, por favor, alguém atire uma pedra na minha cabeça para ver se os neurônios se reajustam? Eu concordei com aquilo! Nós passamos _todas_ as aulas da manhã preparando a surpresa no dormitório feminino da grifinória. Graças a Merlin todos estavam em aulas e não perceberam a intrusa da corvinal no salão comunal grifinório.

Eu não posso dizer que a surpresa ficou feia, com exceção da minha foto, é claro. As meninas conjuraram um porta-retrato bem simpático. As bordas pretas com o meu nome cravado em prateado na parte inferior da direita. A senha é até gratificante, porque se eu vou fazer o ego dele inflar de uma maneira absurda, eu tenho que faze-lo dizer uma coisa básica antes. Ele terá que dizer que me ama. Vai ser engraçado.

Ai meu deus! Eu estou sendo raptada!

[----------]

Eu estava lindamente sentada na mesa do salão principal, escrevendo ao invés de almoçar, e com uma grande caixa ao meu lado (porta-retrato), quando Tiago não pode mais conter sua curiosidade. Ele simplesmente me raptou! Quando eu vi já estava em alguma sala secreta com um Tiago completamente louco!

"Agora você não tem como fugir!". Ele disse todo sorridente, e deu dois grandes passos em minha direção. "Vai me contar qual é a surpresa, ou não?". Ou seja, ou vai me contar!

Eu sorri, e fiz cara de quem não está totalmente inclinada a tomar uma decisão favorável. Na verdade, eu estava totalmente decidida a entregar-lhe a 'surpresa'.

Ele me olhou muito ameaçadoramente, e muito habilmente, me agarrou e sorriu perturbadoramente. Eu estava totalmente desconcertada para continuar aquele joguinho.

"E agora, vai me contar qual é a surpresa, ou não?". Chantagista! Ow, tem como negar? Eu ri, e o olhei carinhosamente. Fazendo ele se afastar com um aceno positivo, entreguei-lhe a caixa.

Ele abriu-a todo curioso. A cara de decepção 'embutida' realmente valeu a pena. Ele simplesmente não sentia que podia ficar decepcionado, porque afinal, era eu na foto. Então ele simplesmente me olhou estranhamente e murmurou: "Lindo, Lily!". E eu não pude me conter e comecei a gargalhar a lá Tiago Potter. Ele me olhou com um pouco de esperança e perguntou muito ingenuamente: "O que foi?".

"Tente falar alguma coisa para a foto!". Eu dei uma dica!

"Como assim?". Ele estava verdadeiramente confuso!

"Qualquer coisa. O que lhe vier à mente!".

"Oi Lily!". Agora. Sinceramente! Eu peço para ele falar alguma coisa, e por menos romântica que fosse a idéia, eu esperava mais do que um 'Oi Lily'.

"Tente algo um pouco mais substancial!". Eu o ajudei novamente.

"Não seria mais fácil se você simplesmente me dissesse o que eu tenho que falar?". Ele definitivamente não estava entendendo a questão da situação.

"E qual seria a graça!?". Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em confusão, mas voltou a sua atenção para o retrato.

"Hum...você está linda Lily!".

"Não!". Eu berrei mais curiosa do que ele. Eu queria que ele acertasse, mas nesse ritmo não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum.

"Lily, é estranho falar com uma foto!". Ele protestou.

"Então...fale para mim!". Eu sorri algelicalmente! Ele tinha que acertar dessa vez! Eu nem sei por quantos minutos Tiago pensou, mas finalmente ele conseguiu.

"Eu te amo!". Ele sorriu quando eu acenei positivamente, e a foto saiu de figura para a entrada da primeira pagina do meu diário que começava o dia que eu admiti que gostava dele. "Depois eu é quem tenho o ego inflado!". Como ele consegue simplesmente acabar com o momento dessa maneira! Eu quase bati nele.

Eu passei os dez minutos seguintes só observando as diversas reações que surgiam naquele rosto tão maroto. Ele sorria, e depois sorria ainda mais – como se isso fosse possível!

"Como você pode amar alguém que passa a mão irritantemente pelo cabelo, que ri escandalosamente e sorri perturbadoramente?". Ele perguntou totalmente confiante citando as minhas próprias palavras. "Bem...". Passou a mão em seu cabelo. Ego! Socorro! "Porque eu sou _eu_!". Por Merlin, ele se ama!

Eu revirei os olhos e ele simplesmente me agarrou novamente! Quando vi, estava beijando o senhor confiança em pessoa! Eu não tenho moral para reclamar dos exageros de auto-estima dele. Eu _incentivo_!

Agora eu estou toda boba aqui no meu quarto lembrando desses momentos quando a verdadeira surpresa está batendo na porta e sorrindo sadicamente! Eu mereço!

[----------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Só para constar: as páginas que o Tiago leu estão em Caricaturalmente Pintado. Capítulo 16 (Instabilidade).

Comentários:

- Muito, MUITO obrigada por todos os elogios. Eu fico tão feliz com essas coisas.

- Lillix: digamos que o chá de alho não teve participação tão grande quanto em Everybody.

- Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel: Se o Harry vai aparecer... Nops... Acho que não.

- Próxima Atualização: **quarta-feira, dia 2.**

Beijokas,

Manza


	9. Os Olhares de Tiago

Capítulo 8 – Os Olhares de Tiago 

As vezes eu queria que Tiago não me olhasse tão marotamente. De uma forma divertida e inexplicável ao mesmo tempo. Isso me assusta. Mais ainda se eu estou escondendo algo, e o olhar é capaz de ver mais do que um sorriso pode mostrar. E acredite, de sorriso o Tiago entende.

Talvez seja involuntário. Talvez eu que esteja sendo paranóica, o que não é incomum se tratando da minha pessoa. Mas eu acho que há mais naquele olhar do que um observador pouco atento pode captar. Ele confunde. Sorri. Finge falta de importância. Eu acho que ele continua desconfiado. Eu definitivamente deveria contar.

Natal é natal. As pessoas devem esquecer as rivalidades, certo? Não que eu tenha comprado um incrível presente para o Snape. Eu não cheguei a uma total alienação. Mas, quando saí da ala hospitalar, eu o procurei para desejar um feliz natal, e lhe entregar uma 'recordação'. É incrível como podemos passar anos sem notar as coisas, mas Snape sempre fica para comemorar a data junto com as bolas natalinas de Hogwarts. Eu digo com as bolas, porque eu sempre o vejo sozinho. Melhor as bolas brilhantes e fofas do que seus companheiros sonserinos. Bolas, que aliás, eu passei horas arrumando decentemente. Talvez ele tenha um irmão ou irmã Petúnia, ou quem sabe mãe e pai Petúnia. Eu me arrisco a dizer que Petúnias são problemas evolutivos da humanidade. Quer dizer, talvez o mundo tenha selecionado parentes com uma expressão de constante mau-humor, corações endurecidos e com uma curiosidade surreal – apesar de não admiti-la – para que revistas desinteressantes sejam compradas, programas de televisão igualmente desinteressante sejam assistidos, e para que irmãs e irmãos sensatos permaneçam na escola no natal. Afinal, a natureza busca o equilíbrio. O mundo precisa de Petúnias e Lilys.

Voltando ao Snape. Ele não me desejou feliz natal. Quer dizer, era muito dizer um "igualmente"? Afinal, natal é algo muito maior do que rivalidades idiotas. Aparentemente ele prefere continuar com essa falta de delicadeza. Eu já estou me cansando. Eu devia tentar um mantra antes de dormir. Relaxantes e completamente infantis. Afinal, o mais legal de você ficar repetindo uma mesma coisa centenas de vezes, é ela lhe fazer rir da situação. O que seriam dos mantras sem os pensamentos idiotas? Na verdade, mantras já me parecem idiotas por si sós. 'Quem se importa com o Snape? Pense nos atentados dos sádicos! Quem se importa com o Snape? Pense nos atentados dos sádicos! Quem se importa com o Snape? Pense nos atentados dos sádicos!'. Quem se importa com o Snape? Eu quero informações sobre comensais!

Mas eu sou idiota e grifinória. Eu me importo com o Snape. Tanto me importo que estou mantendo tudo isso em segredo. Pior, eu me peguei cogitando a possibilidade do próprio Snape ser um comensal. E sabe, eu realmente fiquei chateada com o meu próprio pensamento. Que tipo de pessoa sádica se puni por pensar na desgraça alheia? A desgraça é alheia, afinal. E eu não acho que Snape se importa por eu ter achado ruim a possibilidade dele ser um comensal. Ele parece não ligar para absolutamente nada. Quem se importa?!

De qualquer forma, é nesse ponto que entra o primeiro olhar assustador do Tiago. Na manhã de natal, após eu ter decidido que daria 'feliz natal' a Snape, eu emudeci. Eu estava preocupada com a reação dele. Não que eu seja uma pessoa desesperadoramente falante, mas não sou de não me entrosar numa discussão. Ser feliz com besteiras de café da manhã. Tiago notou. E eu pensando que ele era totalmente desconectado.

Sem explicação eu me vi sendo encarada por um par de olhos castanhos preocupados. Ele vacilava entre rir naturalmente e me olhar inquisidoramente. Como se estivesse incerto do que via. E como se tentando me animar com um olhar ele sorria por ele. Espantoso. Eu respondia sorrindo da única maneira que eu sabia fazer. Não que ele tenha se convencido, mas foi uma tentativa.

"O que você tem?". Ele me perguntou no caminho para a ala hospitalar. Iríamos passar toda a manhã com Remo, e almoçar lá. Os marotos seriam responsáveis por convencer gentilmente os elfos a cederem um pouco de comida.

"Nada.". Eu menti sem muita convicção.

Ele me abraçou sem precedente, e definitivamente não aceitou aquela resposta murcha. Eu respondi-lhe a única coisa que me veio na cabeça: "Tristeza natalina!". É claro que aquilo não fez nenhum sentido no cérebro dele. Nem no meu fazia. Mas eu acho que ele pensou que aquele fosse o tipo de resposta que homens não entendem, e que, no entanto, faz um total sentido no cérebro feminino.

"Que tipo de coisa estranha é essa?". Ele perguntou satirizando o meu suposto sentimento inexplicável.

"O tipo de coisa estranha que definitivamente não deve permanecer por muito tempo.". Eu sorri em resposta, e acho que o assustei quando o beijei de súbito. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que o assustei. Ele fez uma cara muito engraçada. Daquelas que você ri só pela conversa não estar seguindo algum caminho possível de se acompanhar.

"Você positivamente devia sofrer mais vezes de tristeza natalina!". Ele não é o besta mais encantador do mundo? Eu revirei os olhos, e comecei o arrastar – ele parecia querer ficar parado no meio do corredor para sempre – para a ala hospitalar. De uma forma bem boba, eu estava totalmente saltitante. Conseqüência inexplicável. Não me pergunte! "Você não faz nenhum sentido!" foi a única resposta de Tiago. E ele tem razão. Sempre tem!

[---------]

Remo sorriu e verdadeiramente parecia feliz por ter companhia na sua jornada mensal na ala hospitalar. Agatha foi literalmente correndo checar se ele todo estava inteiro. É incrível como ela fica angustiada quando ele está sobre o efeito da lua. Se ela pudesse, falaria algo como: "Nunca! Nunca mais mesmo faça isso comigo.". Mas não é como se Remo pudesse evitar.

Sirius acha toda essa reação muito engraçada. Ele faz questão de encabular o coitado do lobisomem. E ele consegue tanto isso como uma Agatha com os braços cruzados, uma batida de pé ritmada e uma frase: "Sirius, não brinque com isso!". Sempre a mesma coisa. Risadas marotas e eu tentando não brigar com Tiago enquanto Agatha me intima a dar um jeito na situação. Como se _eu_ pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Sabe, foi uma das melhores manhãs dos últimos tempos. O tempo estava colaborando, e um sol simpático entrava pela janela da enfermaria. E apesar disso, o dia não estava quente. Aquelas raridades. Um verdadeiro milagre de natal, exatamente por estarmos no natal. Quer dizer, neve é uma coisa muito mais provável. Porém, frio com sol é muito mais agradável.

"Você está bem, Remo?". Agatha perguntou pela qüinquagésima vez.

"Agatha, está tudo bem!". Ele respondeu sem demonstrar cansaço por já estar o fazendo pela milésima vez, e riu. Deuses! Que pessoa paciente.

"Sabe, e acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. Quer dizer, COMO eu vou conseguir algum dia simplesmente dormir tranqüila sabendo que você está lá fora sofrendo.". Eu acho que estou cansada de ouvir o mesmo discurso. E talvez por isso eu tenha olhado para qualquer lugar menos Agatha. E qualquer lugar inclui Tiago Potter,  um olhar e uma  risada embutida suspeitíssimos. Ele notou que eu fiz uma cara de quem não entende do que ele está rindo. Eu cruzei os braços como quem espera a resposta chegar. Qualquer pessoa normal teria disfarçado e me feito pensar que eu vira errado. Mas Tiago não é normal. Ele simplesmente explodiu numa risada escandalosa enquanto Sirius tentava abafar o inevitável. Perguntas. Entretanto, não era como se o Tiago tivesse fôlego para responde-las, ele gastava tudo que tinha rindo escandalosamente. Sirius aparentemente não tinha idéia do porque da risada sem sentido, e acabou que todos ficaram com suas dúvidas guardadas dentro de um baú no fundo da memória. Parece que eu não sou a únicas com segredos...

"Falando em dormir.". Eu lembrei de algo realmente surreal. "Eu sonhei com o Dumbledore.". Eu fiz uma cara desconcertada, e a risada do Tiago voltou a ecoar. Sinceramente! Não é possível que alguém seja tão feliz assim!

"Você sonhou com o diretor?". Agatha perguntou toda confusa.

"O que eu posso fazer? Não é como se eu controlasse os meus sonhos!".

"Eu já sei.". Sirius demandou como quem vai expor uma de suas pérolas. "Foi influência do natal. Você sonhou com o bom velhinho.". Dumbledore com roupa vermelha e um capuz não é uma imagem fruto de uma imaginação sadia.

"E o que afinal você sonhou?". Tiago perguntou, e eu tentei lembrar. Fora um sonho um tanto quanto embaçado, para falar a verdade.

"Eu lembro que o vi em uma sala não muito grande e ele parecia expor uma espécie de plano. Vários mapas estavam espalhados na mesa a sua frente, e eu me arrisco a dizer que um grupo de dez pessoas estava presente. Mas eu não sei sobre o que falavam. Era como se fosse um filme mudo.".

"Bem, Dumbledore e discurso cabem numa mesma frase.". Tiago ponderou. "Não deve ser nada.".

"Eu ainda acho que foi influência do natal.". Sirius. Onde estava a Belle para dar um jeito nele?

"Cheguei!". Eu fiquei decepcionada quando percebi que não era a Belle. Pedro entrou na ala hospitalar carregado com caixas de sapos de chocolate. Ele foi distribuindo-as e depois sorriu satisfeito. "Feliz Natal!". Eu confesso que fiquei tocada. Deve ter sido um esforço e tanto ele ter se desfeito de seu petisco favorito. No entanto, não era como se ele não fosse receber o mesmo presente da minha parte. Eu me senti até um pouco constrangida de "devolver" a caixa, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Chegou a ser ridículo quando Pedro ganhou cinco caixas se sapos de chocolates. Ele, no entanto, pareceu extremamente feliz com os presentes.

Belle chegou meia hora atrasada. Nós já estávamos aflitos para distribuir os presentes. Afinal, Remo tinha mais uma noite desagradável pela frente.

Eu ganhei presentes muitos legais. O de Tiago foi o meu preferido, apesar de eu não ter admitido isso para ele. Gigantescos ego!

Sirius e Belle me deram um presente em conjunto. Com os quais eu estou escrevendo nesse momento, a propósito. Uma pena com uma espécie de suporte para mão, muito mais confortável. Meus dedos agradecem! E um tinteiro que não vira. Invenção revolucionária!

Eu mencionei que comprei o presente de Tiago numa loja de artefatos para quadribol, não? (É claro que eu mudei as cores, mas eu não podia ter conjurado um pomo). Enfim, eu não me dei ao trabalho de mudar de loja para comprar o do Sirius. Uma loção para polir vassouras me pareceu bem legal.

Para Belle eu comprei um estoque enorme do novo e delicioso doce da Desdodemel. Ela merecia. Ela foi mesmo muito legal tendo uma idéia para a surpresa.

Agatha ganhou um abraço caloroso, uma poção calmante para os dias de transformação e uma das bolas brilhantes que decoram as árvores de natal em Hogwarts. Eu lembro de ter a ouvido dizer que adorava aquelas grandes, e brilhantes bolas. Sabe, ela ficou realmente entusiasmada com o presente. Uma BOLA! Vai entender!

Para a minha injustiça, eu ganhei mais um presente em conjunto. Agatha e Remo me deram um livro com uma dedicatória muito estranha:

"Lily,

Leia! Você está num livro e não sabia. A protagonista é igual a você.

Carinho,

Agatha e Remo".

Eu dei uma folheada e descobri que é um diário. Agatha ainda disse que eu vou perceber as minhas atitudes antes de ficar com o Tiago, o que eu considerei mais sem sentido do que a dedicatória. Enfim, eu vou considerar que a Agatha estava alterada por causa da BOLA.

Na verdade ela estava realmente fora de si. Quando Remo a cobrou o presente dele, ela sorriu de uma forma muito 'marotos' e simplesmente esqueceu que não estava sozinha com o Remo naquela ala hospitalar! Ela esqueceu que estava numa ala hospitalar. Ela o beijou TÃO apaixonadamente. Quer dizer, ela me disse que era para ele lembrar dela durante a lua cheia. E Remo realmente parecia ser capaz de lembrar. Acho que por uma fração de segundos ele superou em tamanho o sorriso de Tiago.  Ele ainda ganhou uma caixa de bombons e inúmeras piadas da parte do resto dos marotos. Garotos são estranho as vezes.

Depois daquilo só faltava o presente do Tiago, e eu virei para ele totalmente anestesiada pela cena da Agatha e do Remo. Nós trocamos os presentes e enquanto eu ria, e xingava o ego dele mentalmente ao ver o meu presente, ele disse algo como "Lily, você é estranha. Como você inverte as cores do pomo?". Sério, até parece que eu violei alguma regra do quadribol! (Violei?)

"Invertendo.". E como se ele já tivesse rido o bastante, eu me vi em mais um ataque de riso Tiago. Eu queria revirar os olhos, mas eu definitivamente não consegui não me contagiar, e me peguei rindo de mim mesma. No final, é claro, eu precisei de um grande esforço para lembrar do que estava rindo.

O presente do Tiago? Um diário. Um diário com a foto dele na primeira pagina, e o mesmo feitiço que revela paginas ocultas.

"Lily,

Agora estamos quites. Digo, quanto a senha. (Eu tive que falar que o amava para as páginas se revelarem)

Eu sempre soube que algum dia você iria perceber o óbvio. Mas não posso dizer que não me desanimava com a sua teimosia.

Eu sempre soube que não tinha como não ficarmos juntos. Mas não era como se em todos os momentos eu acreditasse nessa pré-destinação.

Eu sempre soube que você sempre me amou. E desse detalhe eu nunca duvidei.

Eu ainda não sei como esse natal vai terminar, mas acredite quando eu digo que foi o melhor da minha vida.

Amo você.

Tiago Potter".

Eu sou tão besta. Eu chorei. Besta, besta, besta!  Mas eu não pude evitar. E quando eu encarei Tiago com os meus olhos todo embaçados, ele sorriu daquela forma toda especial, e me fez desabar de vez. Tem horas na vida que você se sente _tão_ ridícula!

A propósito, ninguém sabe o Sirius e Belle se deram. Mas eles realmente riam.

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

Sobre o capítulo:

- Não, o livro que a Agatha e o Remo deram para a Lily não existe na vida real. Não se preocupem, a Lily ainda vai falar do livro.

- Não, a Lily não sabe o que a Belle e o Sirius se deram. E não vai saber. Então, infelizmente, todos nós ficaremos curiosos.

Comentários:

- Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários, elogios. Sério, é besta, mas eu fico emocionada. Hauauhauhau .

- Obrigada para quem disse que eu escrevo bem, para quem disse que o capítulo ficou engraçado (mérito da Lily), para quem disse que ficou fofo, etc...

- Resumindo: Obrigada!!!

- Próxima Atualização: Sábado, dia 5 de junho! (Depois de PdA .)

- Para quem vai no encontro. Hauhauhau Nos vemos lá! Procurem a Pichi e vocês irão me achar!

Beijokas,

Manza


	10. Sumiço

Capítulo 9 – Sumiço 

"Hei, Potter"! Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas daria qualquer coisa para ouvir isso agora. Juro! Essa frase nunca foi tão não pronunciada na história de Hogwarts. Mas porque eu deveria me preocupar? Simplesmente não há um Potter para ser chamado. Ele sumiu. Divertido, não?

Eu não deveria me preocupar porque:

- Ele _gritou_ comigo.

- Não é como se ele tivesse total razão.

- Porque ele ficou tão bravo, afinal?

Ele simplesmente me olhou de um jeito tão magoado. Algum ser divino simplesmente achou divertido dotar o Tiago com um olhar mega-supre-ultra poderoso. Ele conseguiu me fazer sentir a pior pessoa da face da Terra. Como se eu já não falasse isso quase todos os dias para mim.

É um complô entre o ser divino que controla o tempo e o que dota as pessoas com qualidades legais. É óbvio que esse último esqueceu da minha existência. Ele deve ter pensando: 'A Lily, aquela menina insensível, dramática, escandalosa? Não! Seriam necessários MUITOS atributos positivos para tentar balancear aquela equação.'. E assim eu nasci, totalmente desenquadrada.

Talvez eu esteja um pouco preocupada. Só talvez. Quer dizer, ele ficou realmente revoltado. "Você achou muito divertido me enganar, não?". Juro! Ele falou isso que uma magoa dissimulada. Como se ninguém pudesse perceber que aquela super confiança ficara abalada.

Eu nunca quis deixar o Tiago triste. Peloamordedeus! Até o ser divino que me odeia, e que esqueceu de dotar com alguma coisa que preste, sabe que eu não teria coragem de o magoar. Por mais que eu me irrite com aquele ego dele, eu já me apaixonei pr aquela coisa totalmente Potter. Não é como se ele pudesse simplesmente desaparecer agora! Ok, perceba o nível desespero!

Sirius disse que tem como o "localizar", mas não vai fazer isso. Afinal, qual é o problema dele e de todos os outros seres humanos dessa escola? Eu estou pedido de mais? Eu só quero falar com ele. "Lily, espera o Tiago encaixar as idéias.". Essa foi a resposta totalmente insensível dele. E quando eu quase comecei a chorar ele acrescentou: "Olha". Eu não acho que ele saberia lidar com uma torneira humana como eu. Ele parecia estar com medo de uma possível explosão. "Ele vai voltar.". Realmente reconfortante! 

Até lá, como eu fico? Eu estou pensando em montar acampamento no salão comunal. Para o caso dele aparecer. Eu não me perdoaria se ele resolvesse voltar a dormir naquele confortável dormitório, e eu não estivesse aqui barrando o caminho.

Esse dia começou todo errado, e eu não vejo uma luz no fim do túnel que faça ele acabar de um jeito legal. Quer dizer, porque depois de um natal completamente perfeito, eu tenho que lidar com uma situação grotesca dessa? Porque as coisas não podem ser felizes para sempre! Certo estão os desenhos animados. Até o pato Donald fica legal nessas horas

Senhor! Olhe o grau de insanidade que já se instalou. Será que as coisas não podiam conspirar para o Tiago aparecer? Chover seria a solução ideal. Quer dizer, ele não está no castelo, certo? Aparentemente ele montou uma casa da árvore na floresta proibida, e resolveu se isolar da civilização. E se ele insistisse em ficar na chuva, pelo menos eu ouviria os espirros. Há! Mas o ser divino que controla o tempo me odeia, não?

Cérebro traidor que me fez ter idéias perigosas! Apareça e responda as minhas dúvidas! Porque o Snape, seu masoquista? Até o Malfoy seria mais apropriado. Porque você insistiu nessa loucura depois de ter sido – expressamente – repudiado?

Porque o Tiago simplesmente não é um ser desprovido de olhos? Ele não me perturbaria, não me faria sentira a pior pessoa do universo, e NÃO veria coisas em momentos totalmente inoportunos!

Quem sabe ele não deixou alguma pista oculta. Qualquer coisa. As vezes uma palavra guarda significados altamente misteriosos. Lily, pense! Lembre daquele diálogo angustiante.

"Bom dia!". Eu o cumprimentei logo que o vi descendo as escadas para o salão comunal. Não é como se eu não esperasse uma resposta, mas Tiago achou que a situação pedia que ele ficasse mudo.

"Você dormiu bem?". Eu tentei novamente.

"Não exatamente.". Eu fiz cara de ponto de interrogação e ele continuou. "Uma cena nada agradável ficava se repetindo de uma forma _bem_ insistente na minha cabeça.". Eu pude notar um certo quê de sarcasmos. Foi nessa hora que eu REALMENTE comecei a me preocupar.

"Cena?". A minha voz não contribui nessa hora. Foi como se eu tivesse ficado roca instantaneamente. Ele não disse nada.

Não que isso seja uma comparação saudável, mas aquela coisa dele simplesmente não responder às minhas perguntas estava me lembrando das minhas primeiras tentativas de comunicação com o Snape.

"Tiago!". Eu me exaltei. Ele andou até a lareira e tentou se aquecer de um nada. A fogueira já havia se apagado a centenas de anos, e ele insistia em olhar as cinzas como se elas fossem ouro.

"Muito engraçado, Lily. Você conseguiu.". Nessa hora eu comecei uma oração para o meu coração agüentar até o final da conversa.

"O que exatamente seria engraçado?". Ele riu. Engraçado. Devia ser hilário.

"Snape! Eu não acredito! Você realmente conseguiu!". É óbvio que eu empalideci, e quase virei pedra com aquilo, mas o tom rasgante com que ele estava pronunciando cada palavra realmente machucava. Ele estava falando de um jeito tão não ele. Ele realmente estava me assustando.

"Tiago.". Eu tentei falar. Eu precisava falar. Qualquer coisa seria algo útil nesse momento. "Não veja as coisas de uma forma tão negativa.". Ok, eu admito que as coisas estariam melhores sem essa fala.

"Qual era a idéia toda? Acabar com a auto-estima Potter, se glorificar com isso e passar essa tradição para as próximas cem gerações. Você conseguiu!".

"Não!". Eu dei um berro quando compreendi o porque daquele tom. Eu não acredito que ele está pensando isso. De verdade, isso foi o que mais me mortificou. Então basicamente eu tinha um plano para acabar com ele. E ao que ele me fez entender, namorar ele era só o começo de tudo. "Tiago, acredite, eu nunca quis te magoar.". Eu implorei, e ele finalmente virou-se para me encarar. No entanto, não foi como se eu tivesse sido encarada com um olhar muito agradável.

"Então você não está fazendo um bom trabalho.". Ele me olhou por um segundo, e eu senti todo o chão me engolindo. "Snape, Evans! Eu juro que agüentaria qualquer um. Mas Snape!". Ele me chamou de Evans? Ele nunca tinha me chamado dessa maneira espontaneamente.

"Eu só venho conversando com ele. Só conversando. Tudo tem um lado positivo.".

"LADO POSITIVO?". Eu literalmente dei um pulo quando ele berrou! "Então, a minha namorada conversando e _rindo_ com o ser humano mais desprezível dessa escola tem um lado positivo!? Me desculpe, mais ISSO está realmente fora da minha capacidade de entendimento.". Chocante, não? A minha glândula lacrimal considerou isso emoção suficiente para começar a liberar gotas de água.

"Eu não estava rindo! Eu podia estar berrando, tentando um diálogo, mas definitivamente não estava rindo!".

"Eu não estou louco, Lily! Eu vi! Ontem!". E então eu me lembrei. Presente. O maldito presente. Quando eu fui tentar da uma de Papai Noel para aquele ser totalmente alheio a qualquer tipo de comunicação, ele fez uma piadinha carregada de um humor negro qualquer. Porque exatamente Tiago tinha que ter olhado justamente naquela hora?

"Tiago, por favor. Pare!". Porque eu não podia ter me feito falar algo mais útil? Como um 'eu tenho uma explicação aceitável para os diálogos'? Porque eu simplesmente não consegui pensar em nada calmante?

"Você achou muito divertido me enganar, não?". Ele definitivamente não considerou o meu pedido.

"Tiago, eu...". Porque voz? Porque você falhou?

"Eu não acredito.". Ele falou num tom indecifrável.

"Eu nunca quis te enganar.". Eu tentei me aproximar dele, mas no momento que eu dei um passo para frente, ele fez o mesmo, só que para trás.

"Não é o que você está fazendo? Tentando me enganar mais uma vez...". Ele disse calmo, e sem me dar chances para tentar qualquer tipo de resposta.

E quando você não precisa de mais nada para acabar com o seu dia, não é como se o universo concordasse com você. Ele simplesmente acha muito divertindo ir transpondo situações cada vez menos legais no seu dia já desastroso. Alguma tentativa sádica de fazer um dia ficar para sempre marcado na sua mente.

Então, como se já não tivesse sido o bastante eu ter tido aquela discussão altamente dolorosa com o Tiago, eu encontrei o motivo de toda a briga enquanto tentava não pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Eu ainda achava que podia acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que tudo não se passava de um sonho ruim. Afinal, eu estava me sentindo culpada, e quando você se sente culpada a probabilidade de você ter sonhos ruins é enorme. 

"Sem o Potter, Evans?". Sério. Eu sou terrivelmente ruim para entender muitas coisas dos cérebros de pessoas num nível de normalidade, mas o Snape confunde até um pós-graduado em relações humanas. Quer dizer, eu não sei se ele gosta de ser complexo, ou simplesmente pensa tanto que não sabe que não é alguém compreensível. Socorro! O meu cérebro atrofiou! Eu não sei mais o que estou falando. Quer dizer, porque ele não poderia ter me deixado amargar sozinha? O lago de Hogwarts pode ser muito companheiro algumas vezes. Ele não discorda de você, não briga, não _grita_ com você.

"Todos estão sem ele hoje. Me deixe em paz.". Ele é tão simpático que riu. Realmente impressionante. Eu não sabia que ele podia rir. Cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade dele ter nascido com um diafragma traidor, incapaz de o possibilitar algumas boas gargalhadas.

"Realmente. Eu notei a abençoada ausência dele.". Não é como se eu estivesse num humor capaz de suportar as tentativas de comunicação dele.

"Você deve ter sentido falta.". Ele não se abalou com isso.

"Não era você que queria um diálogo amigável?".

"Como se você tivesse concordado com essa idéia alguma vez.".

"Eu tenho que admitir que já estou me acostumando com os seus persistentes 'bom dia'. Você realmente insiste quando quer alguma coisa.". Juro! Eu fiquei totalmente chocada olhando para aquele ser absolutamente indecifrável, e mesmo assim não consegui captar nenhuma onda de pensamento que me fizesse entender aquela reação.

"Isso realmente está me parecendo uma conversa amigável.".

"Não que eu concorde, mas não é como se estivesse abominável.".

"Você devia tentar mais vezes ser simpático com as pessoas.".

"Porque?". Isso é tão frustrante.

"E porque não?".

"Porque é como se ser desagradável fosse o normal, logo, ser agradável requer algum tipo de estímulo.". Ele é tão estranho. Quer dizer, alguma coisa nada feliz definitivamente aconteceu na vida dele.

"Você está dizendo que as pessoas são desagradáveis por natureza?". Eu perguntei preparando um daqueles argumentos Agatha.

"Quem sabe.". Ele claramente queria dizer sim, então porque ele respondeu 'quem sabe'? Sinceramente!

"Eu nunca fui desagradável com você!". Ele riu mais uma vez. Que dia!

"Isso depende muito do ponto de vista.". Eu dei aquele riso meio embutido, meio expressado, e balanceia a minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho que ir.". Ele respondeu olhando para o relógio. E uma coisa realmente, REALMENTE estranha aconteceu. Eu falei algo genuinamente sem pensar. Foi como se alguém tivesse sussurrado algo na minha mente, e eu simplesmente tivesse dito em voz alta.

"Reunião dos comensais?". DE ONDE ISSO SAIU? Eu sei que vivo falando isso e que coloco a culpa nos meus órgãos traidores, mas eu juro que dessa vez foi diferente. Eu não pensei aquilo. Eu simplesmente disse! Eu nem mesmo sei verdadeiramente do que estava falando. Sim, eu sei da existência de um grupo de comensais, e eu comecei a me aproximar do Snape para saber exatamente sobre esses grupo. Mas perguntar assim? Como se eu desconfiasse dele (eu lembro de ter colocado alguma coisa desse tipo no diário)! Eu enlouqueci!

Ele sorriu meio de lado e respondeu simplesmente: "É.".

Agora, sobre aquela coisa do ponto de vista. Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira para testar esse preceito. Como assim 'é'? Isso não faz muito sentido! E o único que faz é completamente desesperador! Além do mais, se fosse esse sentido desesperador, porque ele me contaria? Porque ele é o Snape e não faz sentido?!

AGATHA! Socorro! Porque você tem que sumir com o Remo dessa maneira!? Eu vou chorar!

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto. Só tem um que vence. Hahaha...

- Sem muito o que dizer. Eu estou com dor de garganta, e por isso, desanimadinhas, mas tudo passa.

- Obrigada mais uma vez por todos os comentário. Eu respondo a algumas perguntas na próxima nota da autora, ta?

- Próxima atualização: **quarta-feira, dia 9.**

**Beijoks, **

**Manza**


	11. A Revanche de Tiago

Capítulo 10 – A revanche de Tiago 

Sabe aquela história de montar uma barraca para esperar o Tiago? Bem, não é como se eu tivesse verdadeiramente montado uma barraca, mas não posso negar que estou deitada no sofá com dois cobertores e um livro. Não saio daqui até Tiago resolver aparecer, o que as minhas costas esperam que seja logo.

A propósito, o livro é aquele que a Agatha e o Remo me deram no natal. Ele é bem legal, sabe. Apesar de eu não concordar com aquela dedicatória. Eu definitivamente não sou parecida com a menina que escreve o diário. É claro que ela também tem uma certa repulsão pelo cara que gosta dela, e que ela as vezes grita escandalosamente, e tem atitudes bem parecidas com a minha. Mas isso não quer dizer que aquela dedicatória valha, quer?

A menina do livro tem sorte. O cara realmente gosta dela. Aliás, no momento, eu estou me identificando com o cara. Ele genuinamente parece ter boas intenções, mas é afastado de todas as formas. E pensar que a dois meses atrás eu jurava para mim mesma que NUNCA iria ceder às tentativas de Tiago. Agora, de alguma forma bem estranha, parece que a situação se inverteu. Convenhamos, se eu realmente tiver que reconquistar Tiago, eu vou ficar solteira para o resto da minha vida.

Primeiro: Eu não sei exatamente como o conquistei da primeira vez. Segundo ele – naquela intrusão no meu diário – eu simplesmente o conquistei. Muito esclarecedor, não?

Segundo: Não é como se eu fosse uma pessoa de berrar para a escola inteira um pedido para sair. Não! Definitivamente Tiago não pode esperar uma coisa dessas da minha parte.

Terceiro: Eu realmente amo ele. Será que ele não pode simplesmente esquecer toda essa história de Snape? Quer dizer, eu não vou me aproximar dele novamente. Ele é um comensal! Ele mata pessoas! E se eu o irritar, eu corro verdadeiramente perigo de vida.

Aliás, eu definitivamente tenho que alertar o Tiago quanto a isso. Ele pode ser muito bom em azarações, mas nós estamos falando de sádicos e mal amados. Ele não pode, de jeito nenhum, tentar matar o Snape! Quer dizer, eu quero o meu Tiago bem inteiro.

Quarto: Eu só estava querendo ajudar. E eu definitivamente descobri alguma coisa. Então, não foi em vão. Eu não tenho culpa se o meu cérebro traidor escolheu mexer na ferida de uma rivalidade milenar.

Quinto: Eu o amo mesmo mesmo MESMO!

Tiago, por favor por favor por favor, não seja tão malvado!

[---------]

Como e sou inútil! Eu dormi. Sim, eu sei que as pessoas dormem, mas porque pálpebras traidoras?! Eu precisava mesmo falar com o Tiago. Aliás, foi ele quem me acordou. Eu simplesmente despertei quando ouvi alguém batendo a porta do dormitório. Sinceramente! Porque eu não consegui abrir os meus terríveis olhos um segundo antes?!

Pelo menos eu falei com a Agatha sobre o Snape. Ela disse que ela e a Belle iriam pensar em alguma coisa, e que eu deveria me preocupar em falar com o Tiago. Mas COMO eu vou conseguir essa proeza se ele nem olha para mim? Eu juro que quando conseguir o reconquistar, vou brigar novamente com ele só por estar me tratando tão friamente. Eu sei que eu fui a causadora desse problema todo, mas qual é o problema dele com o Snape, afinal? Aliás, problema dele e de todos os marotos. Juro até o Remo fofo Lupin definitivamente não suporta o Snape. As vezes eu fico me perguntando se eles sabem que ele é um comensal...

Eu tenho a impressão de ter visto o Tiago sorrir para uma corvinal do sexto ano hoje! Se ele pensa que me abala dessa maneira, está muito enganado. Eu NÃO fiquei com ciúmes. Não fiquei! Só estou colocando isso no diário para constar.

Aliás, o Tiago está agindo de uma maneira muito infantil. Eu sabia que ele iria tentar alguma coisa escrabosa para cima do Snape, mas peloamordedeus, ele poderia ter evitado, não poderia?

No final das aulas, eu o segui, porque ele estava caminhando ameaçadoramente em direção ao Snape, e não tinha um olhar muito feliz. Eu o alcancei e o segurei pelo punho.

"Tiago, não faça nada. Deixe ele paz.". Eu lhe pedi, mas eu sabia que ele não estava muito inclinado a me dar ouvidos. Ele simplesmente me olhou zombeteiro, e tentou se soltar, mas eu o segurei.

"Você não o conhece. Não tente nada, Tiago.". Eu implorei.

"Evans, você definitivamente não está bem. Eu não preciso conhecer o Snape para conseguir o humilhar. Eu posso fazer isso de os olhos fechados e com a varinha dele apontada para a minha cabeça.". Ele puxou a mão bruscamente, e eu fiquei meio sem reação. Porcaria de briga!

Agora, uma coisa que me deixa muito confusa. Porque a merda do Snape não se defende apropriadamente? Se ele é um comensal, ele é o pior de todos os comensais

Sim, o Tiago foi completamente horrível o pegando totalmente desprevenido. Eu não acho que conseguiria escapar daquele _impedimenta_, mas sinceramente, comensais devem ser melhores do que eu, não?

Eu admito que subestimei o Tiago, mas porque ele precisou virar o Snape de ponta cabeça e o lançar, literalmente, no lago de Hogwarts? Sério, se fúria existe, aquela foi uma demonstração bem convincente. E eu descobri que as pessoas em Hogwarts continuam tão idiotas quanto antes. Elas riram como se aquilo fosse um espetáculo e tanto. Eu ouvi até algumas frases como: "Eu pensei que agora que o Potter estava namorando a Evans, ele tinha parado com a diversão.".

Depois do espetáculo, Tiago virou-se para mim e cruzou os braços muito marotamente, eu o lancei um olhar realmente enfurecido, e fiz menção de sair correndo daquele lugar. No entanto, uma professora McGonagall totalmente transtornada entrou em cena, e ai as coisas definitivamente saíram dos eixos.

"Potter". Juro. Não tinha nenhum pingo de raiva naquela frase. Ela estava até mesmo receosa. Ela estava triste. "O diretor precisa falar com você.".

"Eu tenho como explicar isso, professora.". Tiago logo disse.

"Isso?". A professora perguntou desnorteada. Socorro! Ela nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. De fato, ela foi notar a presença de um algo estranho no lago de Hogwarts apenas no momento em que Tiago apontou para ele.

"Não é hora para isso, Potter. Apenas me siga.". Como assim não era hora para aquilo? McGonagall enlouqueceu?

Depois daquilo, uma Agatha agarrou no meu braço, e eu fui arrastada para o salão comunal.

"O que está acontecendo?". Ela me perguntou.

"Eu não sei.". Eu respondi revoltada. A minha cara de incompreensão já não era bastante óbvia?

"Eu não disse para você ficar de olho nele?". Ela parecia bem brava.

"Eu não sou dona da vida dele.".

"O que aconteceu com a McGonagall?". Ela estava me achando com cara de paranormal, ou alguma coisa do tipo?

"Eu-não-sei!!!". Eu berrei, e o quadro da mulher gorda girou.

Dois minutos depois, Remo, Sirius e Pedro entraram de uma forma um tanto quanto revoltada, e subiram instantaneamente para o dormitório. Eu olhei para as escadas completamente chocada, e ridiculamente permaneci olhando por muitos outros segundo. Aparentemente as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais para o meu cérebro. De qualquer forma, eu quase pulei de susto quando os três surgiram novamente, e se jogaram nas poltronas do salão comunal. A única diferença é que traziam um mapa.

"O que está acontecendo?". Eu perguntei.

"Nós não sabemos, Lily. McGonagall levou Tiago para o escritório de Dumbledore, e nos proibiu de acompanha-lo.". Remo respondeu um tanto quanto alterado. Eu sentei-me na única poltrona que restava, e suspirei.

Acho que Tiago exagerou dessa vez. Dumbledore deve estar realmente bravo. Quer dizer, lançar o Snape daquele jeito. Ele pode ser comensal, mas nada justifica essa atitude completamente ridícula.

O que eu estou falando? Eu devo estar bêbada de tanto esperar, e os meus neurônios resolveram dar uma festa e não me convidaram. Eu quero que o Tiago volte.

[---------]

Eu quero que TODOS voltem! Porque todos os marotos tem que sumir ao mesmo tempo?

Sirius simplesmente deu um berro e pulou quando olhou naquele mapa. "Ele sumiu!".

"Como assim 'sumiu'?". Remo rebateu.

"Sumiu, desapareceu, saiu do mapa.".

"Mapa? O Tiago estava no mapa?". Eu perguntei completamente confusa.

"Isso só pode significar que ele não está mais em Hogwarts.". Remo respondeu me ignorando.

"Não da para ele simplesmente sair de Hogwarts.". Agatha se intrometeu.

"Seja lá aonde ele esteja, nós vamos atrás.". Sirius disse decidido.

McGonagall deve ter previsto a reação deles, pois apareceu no salão da Grifinória no exato momento em que todos nós estávamos prontos para sair e ir tomar satisfações com o diretor.

"Sirius, Remo e Pedro vão comigo. Lílian, você tem que ficar para tomar conta da monitoria. Agatha, por favor, fique com ela.". E eles simplesmente saíram por aquele quadro, e até agora não voltaram. McGonagall não me deu nem tempo para me revoltar contra a decisão. E eu certamente estou revoltada. Quem se importa com a monitoria quando tudo não faz sentido? Eu queria, pelo menos, alguma explicação.

O que por todos os deuses – até o que me odeia e não me dotou com nenhum adjetivo positivo – está acontecendo? O que Tiago vem a ter com isso?

Agatha acabou de dizer que é melhor eu começar a respirar, e me conformar co o fato de que, pelo menos por enquanto, eu não vou saber de nada. COMO ela consegui ficar tão não angustiada? COMO ela consegue sentar naquela poltrona, e simplesmente ficar pensando no que aconteceu, e aparentemente, foi impedida de ser informada?

Juro, não que seja difícil me tirar do sério, mas eu estou realmente alterada.

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Sabe o livro que a Lily está lendo no começo do capítulo? Não, ele não existe na vida real. Serve apenas para fazer uma pseudointertextualidade.

Comentários:

- Muito obrigada por todos os 'você é um gênio' (todos nós somos, pessoas), 'minha ídola' (eu também amo vocês), 'você escreve muito bem' (thaaaaanks), 'ameeeei o capítulo' (Nhai). Enfim, muuuuuito obrigada!

Respondendo perguntas dos reviews dos cap 8 e 9 (Se eu esqueci de alguém, pergunta de novo e eu respondo):

- Bella Lupin e Lari Potter, eu estava lá! O que houve? Como vocês não me acharam? O.o

- HelenaBlack, que revolta! Rs. Eu sei que é trágico, mas eu gosto do coitado. Fazer o que?

- Mione Malfoy (oie!), o meu outro capítulo preferido? Ou o 12 ou o 13 (no ff.net vai aparecer 13, 14 por causa das informações sobre a fic).

- Chi Dieh, é estranhíssimo escrever coisas para o Pedro. Eu passo horas pensando em coisas idiotas para ele. Mas eu não acho difícil escrever Snape. Eu já não gosto dele. Então, ele sendo comensal ou não, não faz diferença. E o Sirius. Sim, é...JK è má...snif

- Próxima Atualização: **Sábado, dia 12 de junho.**

Beijos,

Manza


	12. Legilimência

Capítulo 11 – Legilimência 

Não estou brincando! Eu quero todos de volta, e quero agora! Há uma semana as pessoas sumiram, e simplesmente acham que podem continuar desaparecidas por razões desconhecidas.

[---------]

Eu vou matar aquele sonserino maldito! Eu vou matar ele mesmo que ele não tenha nada a ver com isso! Ele sabia! Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele sabia!

Eu não acredito. Eu realmente estou me sentindo mal. Mal. Mal. Mal! Eu não me lembro de já ter me sentindo assim. Impotente. Infeliz. Revoltada. Ilusão pensar que esse tipo de coisa não vai acontecer com você, ou com alguém que você conhece.

E eu não vejo razão. Não há um porque. Há uma vontade indefinível de causar o mal. Há a falta de alguns neurônios essenciais na formação encefálica desses indivíduos. Resta uma sensação inexplicável, e indesejável. Resta tristeza. Quem sabe, uma impotente infelicidade.

Agatha concorda comigo. Ela disse uns bons dez palavrões antes de conseguir ler o Profeta Diário em voz alta – apenas um parágrafo.  E acredite, é realmente chocante que Agatha tenha feito isso. Se eu fosse contar, diria que ela não fala cinco palavrões em um ano.

[---------]

Eu estou me perguntando quando ele vai chegar, porque ele vai voltar, não vai? É claro que ele vai voltar...

[---------]

Ai meu Deus! Eu acho que me descontrolei um pouco. Tudo bem ameaçar causar mal a uma pessoa, é compreensível quando se está em estado de humor alterado – situação constante se tratando da minha pessoa. Mas, pelos Deuses, eu realmente o mandei para a ala hospitalar. Se Tiago tivesse visto aquilo, acho que teria ficado orgulhoso do meu espírito grifinório. O que eu estou dizendo? Eu danifique a saúde de uma pessoa!

Tiago...Eu queria notícias. Eu queria apenas um olhar. Eu sei que não terei um sorriso

Talvez eu não devesse me sentir tão culpada. Aquele sonserino realmente está envolvido em coisas impróprias a qualquer idade. E eu realmente pensei que ele tivesse alguma espécie de sistema pensante, mas a atitude, e a decisão dele depõe contra.

Eu posso não conhecer absolutamente nada da vida dele, e estar tomando como parâmetro meras pseudoconversas, mas eu tenho a noção de que se tornar um comensal – ou pelo menos pretender fazer isso – não é uma coisa legal! Não é nada bonito! Nada de que alguém possa se orgulhar. Porém, aparentemente, ele não concorda comigo.

"Uma conversa, por favor.". Eu pretendia conseguir não esbarrar com aquele projeto de ser humano, mas quando o vi andando em direção a aula de Transfiguração, "sugeri delicadamente" que gostaria de expor alguns assuntos, e logo o arrastei para algum lugar que pudéssemos esclarecer algumas penumbras de situações.

"Você realmente não sabe se impor, Evans.". Ele respondeu, e eu pude sentir um ar de felicidade rodear o lugar. Eu tentei pensar que essa súbita alegria era por estar ouvindo a minha voz. Seria ainda mais desastroso para ele se aquilo estivesse ligado ao atentado.

"Só responda a uma pergunta. Não quero falar com você mais do que o necessário.". Ele quase riu com esse princípio de escândalo.

"Pois não.". Deboche. Se eu não considerasse a idéia de Snape estar bêbado muito absurda, eu juraria que ele passara a manhã inteira a base de cervejas amantegadas – e convenhamos, ele precisaria de muitas para se alegrar a esse ponto.

"Você sabia do atentado que teria na mansão Potter?". Seca. Ele riu.

"Porque você está me perguntando isso?".

"Não se faça de desentendido. Eu não ligo mais para alguma tentativa insana de estabelecer uma relação amigável. Responda.". Eu apontei a minha varinha para ele, e esperei alguma reação. Mas ela não veio. Nenhuma pista. Nada que pudesse demonstrar aflição, ou qualquer coisa que se sinta quando há uma pessoa furiosa lhe apontando uma arma.

"Era inevitável, Evans. Tivesse sido agora, ou em algumas semanas, era fatal. O Lord não estava muito feliz com o fato dos Potter estarem insistentemente cruzando o caminho dele.".

"Você é nojento.". Eu disse assustada com aquelas minhas palavras venenosas, indiferentes. Ele riu. Pode ter sido impressão, mas aquele foi o choro mais dissimulado que eu já pude identificar. Uma angustia extravasada na forma de riso. "Você não fez nada para impedir. Você sabia que eles iriam sofrer aquele atentado! Você e esse clã louco ao qual você pertence! Chega a ser deprimente.".

"Não fale do que não entende.".

"E você entende?".  Ele preferiu adotar o antigo método de não se pronunciar a respeito, e eu perdi o resto de paciência que ainda preservava.

"Você é a pessoa mais confusa que eu já conheci na minha vida. Peça ajuda alguém, mas eu não tenho mais paciência.".

"Evans, você não sabe o que diz.". Eu não tinha mais estrutura para agüentar aquele diálogo. Eu me pergunto como consegui sustentar aquilo por tanto tempo. Eu decreto o meu fracasso!

Virei-me e comecei a andar meio que correndo para qualquer lugar. O salão comunal, a cozinha, qualquer passagem secreta, e até mesmo a casa da árvore de Tiago seriam melhores do que algum lugar na companhia de Snape.

"Você está ficando igual ao Potte, Evans! Arrogante! Cuidado para não ter o mesmo fim que os pais dele.". Eu ouvi claro como água cristalina. Venenoso como só ele poderia ser. Ao mesmo tempo, o remorso pontuava cada palavra daquela frase.

Minha vista começou a ficar embaçada, e primeira vez desde de todos aqueles acontecimentos relâmpagos, eu parei e chorei. Chorei por não ter percebido como as coisas estavam caóticas. Chorei por ter pensado em coisas tão infantis quando tudo com que eu devia me importar era Tiago. Chorei por ter me dado conta da seriedade da situação.

Depois de algum tempo o meu choro foi dando lugar a uma raiva. Talvez todas aquelas conversas mal acabadas com o Snape tenham desenvolvido em mim uma certa mágoa. Eu simplesmente comecei a expeli-la toda de uma vez, e contrariando a todas as probabilidades, ele não pareceu se alterar. Se isso é uma tática para irritar ainda mais as pessoas, ele definitivamente consegue. Ele simplesmente emudece. Finge não dar importância, e eu sinceramente não me importo se ele dá.

No entanto, o que eu fiz a seguir saiu completamente do controle de qualquer situação. Talvez por ele ter se referido aos Potter de uma maneira tão fria e agressiva, eu realmente tenha tomado as dores da família. Eu simplesmente lancei umas três azarações, que eu nem tinha noção de que conhecia, e de repente me dei conta. Eu era monitora, e eu estava atacando um aluno, mesmo que este fosse um comensal.

Ainda em algum lugar desconhecido, eu ouvi alguém dizendo o meu nome com tamanha severidade que me assustei.

"Evans! Pare com isso!". McGonagol. Se não bastasse eu estar atacando um aluno, eu tinha que ter feito isso praticamente em frete a sala de transfiguração. De uma inteligência impressionante! Eu tenho a sensação de ter visto alguns rosto de alunos chocados. Mas também, quando eles imaginariam que eu, Lílian Evans, faria uma coisa dessas? Aparentemente, não é apenas a Agatha que anda sofrendo a influência dos marotos nesse aspecto.

Eu não dei qualquer tipo de resposta a professora. De qualquer forma, não acho que tive chance de o fazer.  Uma coisa realmente impressionante, e um tanto quanto amedrontadora, aconteceu. Dumbledore apareceu.

Dumbledore! Eu podia ouvir o meu coração bater de uma forma descompassada. Todas as possibilidades de como eu seria expulsa passaram pela minha cabeça, porque certeza eu já tinha.

Ele tomou as rédeas da situação com uma destreza peculiar. Gentilmente solicitou à professora McGonagol que tomasse as providências quanto ao Snape, e assustadoramente pediu-me para o acompanhasse.

Eu tenho que confessar que subi as escadas, e passei pelos corredores olhando todas as paredes com um carinho especial. Quando você acha estar prestes a ser expulso, até aquelas roxas frias, de um marrom nada atraente, lhe parecem obras primas.

Dumbledore passou muito tempo apenas olhando para os objetos de sua sala sem realmente vê-los. Ele estava com um ar melancólico, e eu desconcertada, afinal, eu estava sentada na poltrona da diretoria, olhando aqueles quadros estranhos, que definitivamente estavam retribuindo o meu olhar, e sem realmente saber o que esperar daquela conversa. No entanto, a minha imaginação – e convenhamos, ela é fértil - não poderia ter imaginado o que ele tinha para me dizer.

"Lílian Evans.". Ele falou com um ar pensativo e uma voz rouca. "Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas.". Isso foi de uma sinceridade, que mais do que confusa, me deixou sem palavras. Então, eu simplesmente não respondi. Fiquei com a minha boca semi-aberta e um olhar chocado. Os segundos estalavam com o dobro do volume que costumavam, e nem eu, nem o diretor dizíamos nada. E quando eu já tinha me convencido que aquilo não era normal, e que eu estava novamente sonhando com Dumbledore, ele voltou a falar.

"Lílian...Você sabe o que é Legilimência?".

"Não exatamente.". Incrível, não? Eu consegui articular duas palavras!

"É a habilidade mágica de influir, e até mesmo controlar a mente de outra pessoa.". Ele carregava um ar culpado, e eu um sinal de interrogação estampado na minha testa. Não que eu não tivesse entendido aquela explicação, eu só não compreendia o porque dele estar a me fornecendo.

"Diretor, e porque o Senhor está me dizendo isso?".

"Snape. Eu, ou melhor dizendo, você por meu intermédio usou essa técnica nele.". Do que ele estava falando? Eu, até dois segundo atrás, não sabia nem o que era a tal da Legilimência.

"Eu acho que não entendi.".

"Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas. Eu usei Legilimência em você para que pudesse influir em Snape.". Eu comecei a entender e de repente algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Aquele 'É' do Snape sobre os comensais, a minha pergunta sem sentido, as aberturas do Snape. No começo da minha tentativa de relacionamento com aquele ser, eu poderia jurar que ele começaria em terminaria qualquer "diálogo" sem falar.

"Você viu a minha mente?". Eu perguntei incerta se queria a resposta.

"Me desculpe, Lílian.". Sabe, acho que Dumbledore também recebeu algum dos poderes do Tiago. Ficar brava com ele é bem difícil.

"Você está 'vendo' a minha mente agora?". Ele sorriu levemente.

"Não. Eu só usei Legilimência em alguns diálogos que você teve com o Snape. Eu precisava descobrir algumas coisas, e eu sabia que ele poderia 'ajudar'".

"Você sabia...Sobre o Snape.".

"Infelizmente.". Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu estava tão chocada. Eu deveria ter desconfiado que Dumbledore, sendo Dumbledore, estaria cem anos luz a frente do que qualquer tentativa de detetive que eu pudesse ter.

Então, eu simplesmente fiquei calada olhando os objetos excêntricos da diretoria. Quer dizer, quando até o diretor sabe das suas maluquices mentais, alguma reação fica realmente difícil. Eu não sabia o que falar, pensar, e nem sabia se deveria.

Entretanto, eu não fiquei naquela divagação tempo o suficiente para chegar a alguma conclusão. Um barulho incômodo e o aparecimento repentino de quatro pessoas fizeram o meu coração acelerar e a minha voz simplesmente achou conveniente gritar. Juro! Eu berrei na sala de Dumbledore! Acho que até os quadros se assustaram.

Quando eu parei de gritar, e me dei ao trabalho de abrir os meus olhos – eu não sei exatamente como eles se fecharam – eu vi. Os marotos. Pedro, Sirius, Remo, Tiago, e uma chave de portal...

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Ok, não me matem agora! Eu prometo que resolvo as coisas no próximo capítulo!

- Obrigada Dani! Por _aquela_ ajuda!

Comentários:

- Nhai! Eu nem sei mais como agradecer aos comentários! Obrigadaaaa!

- Chi Dieh, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do 'traidora' da Lily, mas eu preferiria que você não a utilizasse, sabe? É porque quando eu criei isso me pareceu uma coisa tão Lily e tão nova. Eu preferiria que não...Mas fica a seu critério. '

- Fernanda Rosadas, paciência menina! Farei o Tiaguito 'cair na real'. Você vai ver...

- Camy Weasley Grint, como assim eu nunca ligo para os seus comentários? Eu amo todos os comentários!

- Riiko, as pessoas realmente querem saber em que ponto a fic acaba! Mas tenham paciência... Eu não vou dizer, porque eu sou muito má! .

- Mione Malfoy, SANTA? Hauhauhauhauhauhau...

- Próxima Atualização, **dia 16, quarta-feira. **

Beijokas,

Manza


	13. Ele é especial

**Capítulo 12 – Ele é especial... **

O único problema de diários e dias frios são o fato das juntas se mecanizarem substancialmente. Escrever com luva é simplesmente impossível, e escrever sem elas é ter que parar a cada dez minutos para restabelecer os movimentos. Tudo congela. 

Eu estou me sentindo uma própria engrenagem em mau funcionamento. Eu preciso de uma chave de fenda, qualquer coisa que desemperre. As coisas estão me parecendo automáticas, regulares e sistematizadas. Isso é o que eu chamo de fase comedida de relacionamentos. As pessoas não querem falar muito com medo de mexerem em feridas muito recentes. Eu sinceramente tenho receio de rir e estar sendo totalmente inconveniente. Mas Tiago...bem ele está lidando com isso de uma forma inesperada.

Há uma semana o meu cérebro teve que lidar com a frase: "O Ministério da Magia confirma o atentando e as mortes de Christin e Dalton Potter". E temos que concordar que eu não soube lidar muito bem com isso. Azarar o Snape não é uma forma madura de encarar a situação. Mas não é como se eu estivesse sobre condições normais de pressão e temperatura.

Eu tinha brigado com o Tiago. Eu tinha brigado com ele, e o feito sentir-se realmente mal a respeito de si mesmo no momento em que menos precisava de uma crise. E como se isso não bastasse, ele teve que lidar com a morte relâmpaga dos pais. Mas ele é especial...

Ele sorriu para mim quando me viu o encarar totalmente aflita. Todos os quadros estranhos, os objetos mágicos ortodoxos, e o próprio Dumbledore pareciam ter desaparecido de sua própria sala. Tudo se resumia ao Tiago, seu sorriso simples, porém o único que eu vira a um absurdo de tempo (uma semana), e os marotos. Eu não excluo os marotos, porque eles estavam de tal forma sérios que eu me espantei e não pude deixar de nota-los.

Depois deu um tempo que me pareceu _bem_ longo, Dumbledore me salvou da possibilidade de ter que dizer alguma coisa. Quer dizer, o que exatamente eu diria: "Oi?". Não é como se isso fosse algo muito bom a se dizer a alguém que acabou de passar por _aquela _situação. Eu simplesmente não me sentia capaz de dizer alguma coisa que fizesse a diferença. E não sei se algo realmente faz.

"Garotos. Eu creio que chegaram um pouco antes. Melhor assim. Sirius, Remus, Pedro e Lílian, vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com Tiago?".

E foi o que fizemos. Estacionamos do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore, e o nosso propósito era não deixar aquele corredor até Tiago ser liberado. Eu realmente esperei, mas Sirius e Remo acabaram resolvendo tentar um diálogo com suas namoradas. Eles simplesmente esqueceram da Agatha e da Belle. Pedro se dispersou junto com eles. Parecia ter sentido falta da comida de Hogwarts.

Então eu simplesmente me apoiei na escultura estranha que barrava a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore, e esperei. Esperei pensando no quanto os amigos fazem a diferença, e o quanto Tiago teve o apoio deles – os mesmo que eu chamava de gangue de mal-feitores no começo do ano - nesse momento. E nessa hora um sentimento enorme de culpa caiu sobre os meus ombros. Como se algo me dissesse que eu deveria ter estado com ele. Que não importava se as coisas tivessem acontecido rápido de mais, e as circunstâncias simplesmente tivessem me afastado do núcleo dos acontecimentos. Eu simplesmente deveria ter furtado uma das vassouras da escola e ido para a mansão Potter – mesmo que eu não tenha menor noção de sua localização. E quando eu iria começar com uma lista de penitências mentais, a estátua girou e eu quase beijei o chão do corredor. A propósito, Tiago deve ter se assustado com a visão da minha pessoa cambaleando e fazendo malabarismo nas próprias pernas para não se estabacar. Eu deveria estar a cara de uma pessoa que nunca patinou no gelo em sua primeira tentativa. Ele fez uma espécie de careta e disse:

"Lily?".

"Ah...Oi!". Grande resposta, não? Impressionante! Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e deu um meio sorriso.

"Oi?". Eu não sei exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso. Pode parecer uma frase simples. Mas sinceramente? Talvez tenha sido uma pergunta ao meu "Oi", ou um cumprimento incerto dele. E se foi um cumprimento incerto, ele não sabia se queria falar comigo. Eu sei que parece paranóia, mas a minha situação não era confortável.  De qualquer forma, eu ri de mim mesma e o encarei.

Eu juro, JURO que queria que aquele momento explodisse. Eu não queria passar pr aquilo, eu não queria discutir, eu só queria ter tudo como era antes. Mas era exatamente isso que eu não podia ter, porque as coisas simplesmente não eram como antes. É incrível como em uma semana tudo pode acontecer na velocidade da luz, e provocar conseqüências totalmente inesperadas. E como se isso fosse muito justo, você, em tempo recorde, tem que aprender a lidar com essas situações.

Tiago desviou o olhar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"E você como tem passado?". Eu não sei se eu sou a louca, mas essa frase foi esquisita. Como assim 'E você?', eu não me lembro de ter perguntado a ele como ele tinha estado. De qualquer forma, acho que o meu olhar transmitia essa pergunta com uma clareza maior do que qualquer palavra.

"Diferente.". Eu respondi surpresa com a minha capacidade de ter definido aquela fase.

"Eu senti a sua falta.". Ele disse abruptamente, e o meu coração simplesmente pulou para fora do meu corpo, deu duas voltas em toda Hogwarts, e voltou a bater. Eu não me lembro nem de ter conseguido respirar. Quer dizer, a um segundo atrás ele estava me fazendo uma pergunta totalmente 'vamos-falar-alguma-coisa-para-acabar-com-esse-clima', e agora ele mudava o cenário de uma maneira avassaladora. O mais impressionante, o tom de sua voz não mudou. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse muito natural. Eu tenho até medo de imaginar como estava a cabeça de Tiago.

"Eu...". Francamente! Tem horas que eu me irrito com a minha capacidade _incrível_ de articulação. "Oh, eu quase morri sem você aqui.". Existem momentos que um avestruz é tudo que você quer ser na vida. Simplesmente se esconder, não ver. Eu não gosto nem de imaginar a minha cor facial naquela hora. Eu já mencionei os vasos sanguíneos traidores, não?

Eu vi, pelo canto dos olhos – o meu pescoço me salvou de o encarar – um sorriso discreto nos lábios de Tiago. E de repente, ele começou a andar. Eu, apesar de decepcionada por aquela minha frase não ter gerado frutos, o segui. E insuportavelmente, passamos um bom tempo apenas ouvindo o eco de nossos próprios passos.

"Eu sei que não é uma boa hora.". Eu comecei, porque honestamente, alguém tinha que falar alguma coisa. "E eu não queria o lembrar disso, apesar de saber que não é como se você conseguisse tirar os últimos acontecimentos da cabeça, mas eu realmente sinto muito Tiago. E eu sei que você está bravo comigo, mas se tivesse qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer...". E como se a minha voz traidora não estivesse satisfeita, ela começou a falar, falar, e falar... "Eu sei que não foi _nada_ legal eu ter mentido para você, mas eu realmente não estava fazendo por mal. E, bem, desculpa...".

"Qualquer coisa?". Eu devia inventar um ditado: Uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.

Eu devo ter feito alguma espécie de careta reprimida, – eu não estava em condições de ficar brava com ele – mas o que veio a seguir simplesmente tomou todo o espaço pensante da minha mente.

Tiago simplesmente pegou na minha mão como se aquilo fosse totalmente normal, e como se para me acalmar, fez uma espécie de carinho nela.

Comportamentos plausíveis que eu poderia ter tomado:

- Simplesmente retribuir seria interessante.

- Perguntar se estava tudo bem não seria exatamente horroroso.

Mas o que eu fiz superou. Eu agarrei ele. Não estou brincando. Os meus braços, que eu acho terem vida própria, simplesmente o envolveram num abraço cheio de saudade. Como se toda a angustia dos últimos dias estivesse se revelando. E inesperadamente Tiago me abraçou realmente forte. Como se aquilo fosse exatamente o que ele precisasse.

Depois de uma eternidade ele me encarou cheio de algum sentimento que eu não consegui decifrar, e a minha vista começou a embaçar. Porque é claro que eu não poderia deixar de chorar! Água sempre tem que brotar dos meus olhos nesses momentos. Juro, o meu sistema ocular deve conter alguma válvula estranha que simplesmente surta nessas horas. E ele riu, e soou sincero. 

"Você realmente é confusa, Lily.". Tiago tem uma capacidade única de gerar rupturas de pensamentos no meu cérebro. Eu poderia jurar que, até dois segundos atrás, estivera em alguma constelação multicoloria, brilhante e completamente inebriante. No entanto, voltar a realidade é necessário, e é dessa capacidade que eu estou falando. Longe de tentar explicar a ele alguma das minhas confusões, eu ri. Ri da cara inexplicável dele, e por não saber o que dizer.

"E você é incrível!".

Eu não sei quem ficou mais feliz com essa reconciliação, se eu ou a Agatha. Quando eu contei a ela o que havia acontecido, eu recebi um berro, e um "Graças a Merlin! Não agüentava mais essa sua cara de 'eu quero o Tiago de volta'.". Eu ainda tentei rebater dizendo que não estava fazendo cara nenhuma, mas discutir com a Agatha é realmente uma perda de tempo. Eu simplesmente me vi bombardeada com milhares de argumentos que atestavam positivamente para o lado da cara 'besta' com que eu vinha me apresentando.

Uma semana depois, eu posso dizer que as coisas estão na fase do respirável. Eu venho tentando animar Tiago, e sinceramente, ele deve estar me achando totalmente grudenta...Olha no que as minhas boas intenções resultam...

Após dois dias de uma postura cabisbaixa, eu ataquei o Tiago com batalhão de beijos, e de tão ridícula que foi a cena, ele riu. Eu não estou brincando. Eu chego a revirar os olhos para mim mesma. Onde já se viu atacar o maroto daquela forma? Ele estava todo pensando na vida, e eu entediada de o ver pensar na vida. Foi nessa hora que algo superior se apossou de mim, e eu pulei para cima dele. Deuses, eu não me agüento!

De qualquer forma, os professores estão realmente apertando os alunos do sétimo ano. N.I.E.M's! Eu estou me sentindo espremida, como se cada parte do meu ser estivesse sendo consumida por estudos. O meu caderno pareceu ter se tornado o meu melhor amigo. Juro! Eu estou começando uma relação nova e assustadora com ele. Eu me sinto angustiada só de pensar no montante de coisas que tenho para estudar. E se sentir aflita só de pensar é completamente paranóico. É humanamente impossível estudar tudo. Até o Tiago está batendo ponto na biblioteca E isso é preocupante.

Revolta! Eu acabei de ouvir da Agatha: "Lily, porque você não tenta parar de escrever no diário, e começar a listar os ingredientes de Veritaserum. Expor no diário o seu desespero não vai ajudar os N.I.E.M's a ficarem mais fáceis.".

"Como você sabe que eu estava escrevendo sobre isso?". Eu estava brava. Tudo bem que ela não precisa me ouvir resmungar sobre a falta de sensibilidade com uma alma juvenil, que deveria ter mais tempo para os seus afazeres pessoais – dormir -, e como os N.I.E.M's estavam perdendo a noção de Incrivelmente Exaustivos. Deveriam se Chamar N.M.U.S.H.I.E.M's. Níveis Mega Ultral Super Hiper Incrivelmente Exaustivos da Magia.

"Oras, é só olhar para você. Você tinha que ver a sua cara...". A Agatha e suas teorias de como definir a Lily por suas caras completamente óbvias.

Tiago!!! Me salva?

[------]

**Nota da Autora: **

- Eu disse que o Tiago ima ficar mais bonzinho. Cute

- Capítulo dedicado à Dani e Ligia (Prão). Obrigada pelo apoio sobre a fic e sobre o capítulo. Adoro MUITO vocês.

- Próxima Atualização: **sexta-feira, dia 18.** Ahá! Estranho, não? Bem, tem Potter Rio no sábado... Eu estarei no Rio de Janeiro.

- MUITO obrigada por todos os comentários e elogios! Eu vou procurar responder mais a cada atualização.

Raissa, meu desculpe se eu não respondi a sua dúvida antes. De qualquer forma, eu não entendi muito bem o porque da sua pergunta, mas ai vai a resposta. Para eles descobrirem que o Rabicho é um comensal, eles teriam que estar na fase pós-Hogwarts e o atentado aos Potter teria que já ter acontecido. Lembre-se que é um diário, e a Lily é a autora, então mesmo que os Potter viessem a perceber que o Rabicho os traíram, não teria dado tempo da Lily escrever, certo? E mesmo que por algum milagre a Lily tivesse suspeitado e deixado alguma coisa no diário, não teria como mostrar a visão dos outros personagens. Além do mais, a fanfic acaba muito antes disso.

Arwen Liliana Demonangels, fiz ele se entenderem!

Tamy Black, obrigada por ser repetitiva, querida Tamy!

Fairy Darkness, espero que tenha ido bem na sua prova!

Ana Luthor, sempre bem vinda! Obrigada!

Ka, estou trabalhando nessa parte Lily do meu ser. Hauhauhau... Mas é mais revolta do que histerismo. Obrigada pelo seu palpite sobre 'advogada', e não se preocupe, eu não me importo com análises de perfis. Eu acho até muito divertido.  Ah...e obrigada pelos elogios sobre a fic!

Torfithiel, espero que você esteja bem para ler esse atualização. Hum...caps maiores? É difííícil porque é um diário, mas o próximo é o maior da fanfic.

Nostalgi Camp, ow entrevista by review é estranhoooo.

Como vc se sente sendo a autora da fan fiction de maior reviews da atualidade?

Eu sou? O.õ. Acho que receber review é gratificante para qualquer autora (autor). Saber que alguém está lendo já é...saltitante.

Quantos anos vc têm e pretende seguir carreira como escritora?

18. Ser escritora? Er...bem eu vou fazer direito, o que não me impede de escrever (Aliás, me obriga). De qualquer forma, escrever para mim é um hobby, diversão. Pode ser que um dia isso venha a dar frutos, pode ser que eu fique apenas nas minhas produções particulares...

VC conhece pessoalmente todos que lhe mandam reviews?

Não, não, não. Absolutamente! Não sei nem se conheço pessoalmente alguém que me deixa review.

Quantas páginas vc pretende escrever até a conclusão dessa fan fiction?

'Páginas' é uma coisa muito específica, não? Serve capítulos? 17.

Prontinho.

Mione Malfoy, DEUSA?

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, msn: mandita13msn.com

- Eu procurei responder aos reviews que fizeram perguntas. Me desculpem àqueles que eu não respondi. Eu os li e reli, mas é bem difícil responder a todos! Obrigada mesmo por comentar!

Beijos,

Manza


	14. Passatempo

Capítulo 13 – Passatempo 

Antes que você faça um escândalo, não, eu não li absolutamente nada. Só achei que deveria experimentar esse negócio de escrever em um diário, porque sinceramente, você vive com esse caderno estranho para todos os lados. O que você vê de tão divertido nisso? Me parece cansativo... Como se você já não tivesse que escrever o bastante nas aulas, e nos estudos para o N.I.E.M's. Aliás, tente relaxar com as provas.

Eu não acredito que você ainda não notou que eu furtei o seu diário, e estou escrevendo tudo isso na sua cara. O que você está vendo de tão interessante na aula do Bins!?

Lily, eu terei que apelar...note!

Tiago

[-------]

Tiago Potter!!! Não se deve pegar o diário de uma pessoa! Muito menos o meu! Isso é uma terapia para o meu cérebro complicado! Pare de inventar métodos antitédio! O meu diário NÃO é passatempo para a aula de História da Magia!

Lily

[-------]

Eu disse para você não fazer um escândalo! Eu só estou escrevendo ao invés de falar.  Qual é o grande problema? Eu não quero aquele fantasma estranho fazendo barulhos esquisitos, o que ele acha ser resmungos para pedir silêncio.

Não precisa ficar irritada. Porque você está tão inquieta enquanto eu escrevo?

Tiago

[-------]

Porque você tem que escrever no meu diário? Quer dizer, esse é o tipo de coisa que se supõe ser usufruto de apenas UMA pessoa. E perceba que você está escrevendo pela terceira vez! Isso supera qualquer forma de como um diário deve ser tratado.

E não se atreva a virar as páginas!

Lily

[-------]

Na verdade, eu acho que você devia até me agradecer por estar escrevendo no seu diário.

Tiago

[-------]

(Revira os olhos). Sim, porque até para revirar os olhos arruma-se um jeito na hora de escrever.

E porque, ó ser de ego quase inexistente, eu deveria lhe agradecer por estar escrevendo no MEU diário?

Lily

[-------]

(Dá risada). Isso é ridículo. Eu não estou dando risada. Bins me mataria se eu estivesse! O que é isso? Algum tipo de risada literária?

Porque - agradeça-me até o resto da semana - eu estou lhe poupando de ter que passar todo esse diálogo para o diário!

Tiago

[-------]

Não zombe dos métodos incríveis de passar para o papel expressões faciais e similares! É uma forma muito nobre de tentar registrar os momentos. Para a posteridade.

E quem disse que eu escrevo tanto assim sobre você a ponto de transcrever todo um diálogo?

Lily

[-------]

Mas perceba o quanto sem noção isso é. Você não ri, mas tecnicamente é como se estivesse. Isso NÃO é normal!

Lily, eu posso não ter lido, mas (vira as páginas – e eu realmente fiz isso!) o meu nome se repete com uma constância absurda!

Tiago

[-------]

(Dá com o diário na cabeça de Tiago). Considere-se tecnicamente batido!

Eu disse para você não virar as páginas! Isso já esta passando dos limites! Pare de pegar o meu diário! Não há nada de divertido nele! Volte a comentar com o Sirius o fato dos corvinais estarem com um ótimo time de quadribol!

Lily

[-------]

Do jeito que você fala até parece que tem algo de muito secreto nele. Pensemos, você escreve o que acontece no seu dia, certo? Diário.

Lily, pare de tentar puxar o diário! Se o rasgar a culpa será inteiramente sua!

Tiago

[-------]

Pode não parecer, mas o meu dia não se resume a sua pessoa.

Tem coisas muito, muito secretas! Eu posso parecer escandalosa na vida real, mas no meu diário as coisas realmente se intensificam!

Então, tenha caridade, e pare escrever!

Lily

[-------]

Não. É bem divertido brigar com você através de um pedaço de papel. (Faz uma cara estranha) (!!!)

Você escreveu no diário o que estava fazendo no escritório do Dumbledore? Faz uma semana, mas eu não esqueci...

Tiago

[-------]

(Grita teatralmente, e pede ajuda aos Deuses! Por favor, Deuses piedosos, me salvem desse seqüestrador de diários alheios!)

Então tudo isso se resume a sua curiosidade...Eu não vou contar. (Vingança)

Lily

[-------]

Isso é insano! Você está falando com os deuses através de asteriscos?! (Liga para o St. Mungus)

Lily, eu estou com o seu diário em minhas mãos, se eu quiser eu posso simplesmente ler – eu tenho quase certeza de que você anotou isso. Ninguém simplesmente esquece uma conversa com Dumbledore. Ainda mais você, que parece querer registrar tudo para a 'posteridade'. (Revira os olhos)

Tiago

[-------]

Para quem acha o recurso do parênteses ridículo, você até que se utiliza muito dele.

Qual é o problema de querer registra tudo para a 'posteridade'?

Chantagista!

Lily

[-------]

...

Para que exatamente alguém pretende registrar as coisas para a 'posteridade'?

Lily, eu estou esperando...Dumbledore...

Tiago

[-------]

Ahá! Sabia que você tinha gostado dessa coisa de parênteses.

Exatamente para ficarem para a 'posteridade'. O que seria do trabalho dos grandes historiados se não fossem as memórias, os registros?

Sim...Dumbledore.

Lily

[-------]

Você e os parênteses...

Lily, eu sinto lhe desapontar, mas não é como se o seu diário fosse uma obra desses caras, que hoje, ocupam esse quadro negro!

Responda!!!

Tiago

[-------]

Não desmereça o meu diário. E se acontecer uma grande catástrofe natural e tudo o que restar forem essas linhas? Eu posso ser insana, mas estou retratando o meu tempo!

Dumbledore vem lendo a minha mente. Aliás, se você quer saber, ele deve saber mais desse diário do que você.

Lily

[-------]

Catástrofe natural? O seu diário ser o último resquício do que foi a civilização humana? Bem possível.

(Apressa os caras do St. Mungus). Você enlouqueceu? Que coisa é essa de ler mente?

Tiago

[-------]

Você ouviu a Agatha, não?

"Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, parem com esse lançamento de diário!". Ela está irritada. É melhor deixar isso para uma outra hora.

Lily

[-------]

Eu vou pedir para o Remo 'controlar' a Agatha.

...

Não fuja do assunto!

Tiago

[-------]

Eu não estou fugindo.

Lily

[-------]

Lilyzinha, não me faça usar o "olhar perturbador".

Tiago

[-------]

(Cara de revolta!). Chantagista!

Citando o próprio Dumbledore:

"Legilimência é a habilidade mágica de influir, e até mesmo controlar a mente de outra pessoa.".

Ele andou se "intrometendo" em algumas das minhas conversas com o – não se altere! – Snape.

Lily

[-------]

(Não acredita no que lê)

O que Dumbledore quer com o Seboso? O que VOCÊ queria com aquele ser problemático?

Porque, se não era me humilhar, qual era o objetivo?

Tiago

[-------]

Ai – meu – Deus!

Você ficou irritado. Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia. Realmente uma genialidade, Lily. Não saia contando esse tipo de coisa, Lily!

Dumbledore suspeitava do Snape, e eu estava tentando conversas amigáveis com "aquele ser problemático". Logo, era uma oportunidade única para ele tentar descobrir o que queria.

E, por favor, você esqueceu da reunião em que combinamos tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre os sádicos mal amados?

Lily

[-------]

Eu gostaria de saber o que levou Dumbledore a suspeitar do Snape. Você descobriu alguma coisa nessas suas "conversas"?

Tiago

[-------]

Não faça essa cara enjoada! Foram apenas conversas – ou uma tentativa de.

Não peça para que eu entenda a cabeça de Dumbledore...

Lily

[-------]

Eu pensei que você não seguiria em frente com o plano depois que percebeu que não estava "brincando com fogo".

Você não respondeu se descobriu alguma coisa...

Tiago

[-------]

Eu sou louca. É mais fácil eu acabar descobrindo o que se passa pela cabeça do Dumbledore do que entender a minha própria.

Lily

[-------]

O que você descobriu?

Deve ter sido alguma coisa séria para ficar fazendo segredo.

Tiago

[-------]

Os Deuses me amam!

O Sinal finalmente tocou. Incrível como essa aula conseguiu superar o termo _interminável_.

Lily

[-------]

Voltando com a vida normal! Ou seja, consegui reaver o meu diário, e realmente preciso pesquisar aquela coisa de feitiço bloqueador.

Tiago realmente achou que eu iria responder. _Sabe, eu descobri que aquele ser problemático é ainda mais estranho, ele é um comensal._

Peloamordedeus! Ele mataria o Snape. Se ele já odeia naturalmente, se descobrisse que ele faz parte do clã dos sádicos seria uma catástrofe. Ainda mais agora. Atentado, pais... As vezes eu chego a esquecer.

[-------]

**Nota da Autora: **

- Na versão original era asterisco e não parênteses, mas aparentemente, o fanfictio.net não aceita mais asteriscos.

- Muito muito muito obrigada por todos os comentários!!! Vocês vão ter que me perdoar. Eu estou correndo muito para colocar esse capítulo (eu vou chegar atrasada na rodoviária!!!), e não terei tempo de responder os comentários! Eu PROMETO que respondo no próximo capítulo, junto com as possíveis perguntas que surgirem nos reviews desse capítulo! Perdoem!

- Próxima Atualização: **quarta-feira, dia 23.**

Beijos,

Manza


	15. Os Marotos

Capítulo 14 – Os Marotos 

Remo. Essa é a semana dele. Agatha fica só olheiras nesses dias. Eu tenho que  intima-la a tomar a poção calmante que lhe dei. (Obs: Agatha é louca! Ela pendurou a BOLA natalina no "teto" de sua cama. Aquela coisa fica fazendo reflexo _bem_ no meu olho!!!). De qualquer forma, essa semana não é uma boa para eu propor um lugar mais apropriado para aquela bola. Agatha está aflita. E a Agatha aflita não é delicada.

"Lily, pare de roubar as minhas torradas!". Agatha gritou irritada. Todos os marotos, inclusive Remo, me fizeram sinal para não retrucar. Então, eu apenas murmurei um "Tá.", e continuei passando manteiga na torrada. Eu não havia pegado a torrada dela. Eu não tinha noção do que ela estava falando.

"LILY!!!". Eu dei um pulo! Porque ela estava me assustando?! Eu só estava passando manteiga na torrada!

"Sim?". Eu perguntei confusa.

"A minha torrada!". Ela disse em resposta. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em incompreensão, e ela começou um discurso.

"Porque você está pegando TODAS as torradas que eu estou separando?! Eu tenho todo um trabalho, e você pega as torradas...". Ela não pôde continuar, porque os _queridos_ marotos começaram a rir abruptamente – uma diversão incrível ficar me assustando.

"O que é?". Agatha...

"Juro! Nós devíamos deixar mais vezes ela irritada.". Sirius disse enigmaticamente, enquanto Remo ria – e sinceramente parecia todo culpado.

"Definitivamente. Isso sempre foi muito divertido com a Lily.". Tiago respondeu, e eu não sabia nem porque estava sendo citada. Eu estava tão perdida naquela conversa. De verdade, acho que acordei com algum bloqueio. O meu cérebro - por mais que traidor e, portanto, indesejado – fez falta.

"Agatha...". Remo começou cauteloso. "Não culpe a Lily. Esses dois marotos estavam 'furtando' as suas torradas devidamente selecionadas, e as colocando no prato da Lily, que 'vai saber' porque motivo está desligada a ponto de não ter noção do que está fazendo.". 

"Remo Lupin! Você está participando disso?!". Eu não preciso tentar transmitir a irritação da minha amiga, preciso? Remo fez uma cara de: qual parte do 'esses dois marotos' – o que se referia ao Tiago e ao Sirius – ela não entendeu?

"Não.". Remo respondeu se divertido muito com a irritação da Agatha.

"Eu vi você rindo...".

"Eu não estava _rindo_".

"Você _estava_.". Eu não sei quanto tempo eles ficaram naquela conversa ping-pong, porque Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir tão escandalosamente do meu lado que eu não conseguia prestar mais atenção em nada. Pude notar a cara de 'que pessoas estranhas' da Belle, e voltei a passar a manteiga na torrada.

Aliás, todos os marotos – inclusive Remo, que iria passar pela transformação – estavam bem animados. As vezes eu fico me perguntando o que se passa naquele dormitório. Não que eu ache muito saudável _realmente_ descobrir a resposta para esse pensamento.

Hogsmead...Tiago está berrando para eu parar de escrever nesse "caderno velho" (como ele ousa a se referir ao MEU lindo diário dessa maneira?!) e começar a andar! "Lilian Evans, nós vamos perder a porcaria da carruagem!". Porque ele está tão irritado? Eu só me atrasei um pouquinho...

[---------]

Eu entendo completamente o fato de ser a segunda e última visita ao vilarejo, mas porque toda a população de Hogwarts tem visitar Hogsmead? Tudo bem, é compreensível que o lugar seja divertido, porém eu sou da opinião que a segunda visita deveria ser somente para o sétimo ano. Afinal, é o último ano. Os terceiranistas, quartanistas, quitanistas, sextanistas poderão voltar no ano seguinte. Tiago, no entanto, parece pensar que quanto mais, melhor. Nós andávamos pelas ruas lotadas em direção ao três vassouras com ele rindo da minha cara. Eu mereço? Eu assumo que deveria estar um pouco ridículo eu estar caminhando tentando evitar as inevitáveis colisões, mas porque ele tinha que rir?

"Você pode parar da rir da minha cara?". Eu disse muito irritada.

"Lily.". Ele parou de andar e de rir. "Você quer que as pessoas parem de esbarrar na gente?". Ele perguntou, e eu percebi que ele tinha alguma coisa  - que não poderia ser boa – em mente.

"Que pergunta Tiago. É óbvio que eu quero que todas as pessoas apressadas tentem desviar só um pouco de mim, porque eu acho que...". Como se ele tivesse me deixado terminar a minha linda fala. Ele me beijou. No meio da rua, bem no centro de Hogsmead. Confesso que por mais excêntrica que fosse a idéia dele, ela deu certo. Não sei se foi só impressão minha, mas as pessoas pareciam ter desaparecido, e definitivamente eu não estava sentindo mais nenhum esbarrão.

"Viu.". Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. Mania. Tique. Acho que já é um ato involuntário! Deve fazer parte do sistema motor. "Deu certo.". Eu tentei fazer uma cara emburrada, porém não consegui. Eu já mencionei o fato de que ficar brava com o Tiago é realmente muito difícil? Eu juro! Ok, eu sei que já mencionei esse fato umas quatrocentas vezes. Eu já incluí até DUMBLEDORE nessa afirmação.

"É". Mas eu não tenho certeza se ele ouviu isso. Sirius berrou no meio da rua quando eu respondi.

"Você vão fica ai o dia inteiro?". Ele e Belle já nos esperavam na porta do Três Vassouras, e mesmo muito contrariada por Sirius ter me tirado bruscamente do estado em que eu estava, era realmente melhor entrar. As pessoas já começavam a esbarrar novamente.

O bar mais movimentado de Hogsmead, hoje parecia ter se transformado em um único amontoado de pessoas querendo sentar, e não encontrando mesas disponíveis. Eu não sei como, e ainda não quero saber, mas Tiago e Sirius encontraram uma mesa. Eu suspeito que tenha sido de um jeito nada amigável.

"Isso está um inferno!". Eu disse me sentando aliviada.

"Eu tenho que concordar.". Belle.

"Eu quero quatro!". Sirius berrou. Sinceramente! Eu me pergunto como a garganta de Sirius agüenta tantos berros. Enfim, o importante é que a mesa foi invadida por quatro, refrescantes cervejas amanteigadas.

"Graças a Merlin!". Eu exclamei satisfeita.

"Não.". Tiago logo se pronunciou. "Graças ao Almofadinhas.". Tiago apontou o amigo.

"E ao Pontas.". Sirius completou assim que conseguiu desgrudar da sua cerveja. Isso soou tanto como uma apresentação de circo...

"Uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar.". Eu me lembrei do mistério dos apelidos. "Porque Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado?".

"Eu também sempre quis saber.". Belle concordou pela segunda vez no dia comigo.

Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares culpados.Como que diz 'nós não devíamos ter dito isso'. Tentando decidir alguma coisa, eles permaneceram assim por um longo tempo (eu já estava ficando sem paciência), e depois de uma eternidade, Tiago disse muito cautelosamente.

"Talvez nós devêssemos contar Sirius.". Este arregalou os olhos, e depois mirou a mim e a Belle como uma cara de 'ficou louco?'.

"Só a elas. Não é como se Hogwarts toda soubesse.".

"Mas Tiago, nós não podemos.". E desde quando Sirius respeita a lei natural de 'se pode fazer' e 'não se pode fazer'?

"Não é como se elas não soubessem de meia verdade.". Tiago. "O próprio Aluado contou à Belle sobre _aquele_ problema. E a Lily ficou sabendo quando a Agatha descobriu.". Obviamente, eles estavam falando das transformações de Remo.

"É". Sirius parecia estar se convencendo.

"Além do mais, não acho que elas sairiam contando esse tipo de coisa por ai". Agora Sirius parecia completamente decidido. Eu sempre soube que ele não iria agüentar não fazer algo que não deve.

"Talvez." Sirius começou. "Nós tenhamos esse apelidos pelo mesmo motivo do Remo.". Eu já disse que estava um tanto quanto lenta, não? O meu cérebro, ou seja lá o que tenha sido, simplesmente fez uma associação direta. Transformações. Remo. Lobisomem. Marotos. Mesmo motivo. Lobisomens!

"TODOS vocês são lobisomens?". Eu perguntei assustada, e até a mim aquela idéia me pareceu absurda.

"Não!". Tiago logo respondeu exasperado. "O que Sirius quer dizer, é que Remo se transforma em um animal. Talvez nós nos transformemos também.". Tiago respondeu com cara de 'agora você conseguem chegar ao final dessa charada sozinha, não?'.

"Eu ainda não entendo". Respondi emburrada.

"Animagos?". Belle disse como se aquilo tudo fosse muito cômico.

"Exatamente.". Os dois responderam em uníssono.

"Como pode ser?". Eu perguntei espantada. Tiago é uma animago?

"Não registrados obviamente.". Belle logo disse. Chega a ser irritante essa mania dela de pesar rápido demais.

Eu estava muito, muito chocada. Eu mal conseguia fazer alguns tipos de transfigurações. Como eles podiam ter aprendido a se transformar completamente sozinhos? Em segredo?

"Em que animais vocês se transformam, afinal?". Belle perguntou, e eu não sei se me sentia capaz de falar. Os dois, no entanto, pareciam muito animados em falar de suas façanhas.

"Cervo". Tiago respondeu. CERVO? Que tipo de pessoa se transforma em um CERVO?

"Cachorro".

"Que gracinha.". Belle respondeu em tom brincalhão.

"Eu namoro um cervo?". Perguntei muito chocada. 

"Só em semana de lua cheia.". Tiago respondeu. "Aprendemos a nos transforma para ajudar o Remo nas transformações. Fazemos companhia a ele durante a noite. Um lobisomem não ataca outros animais.". Tiago fez uma breve explicação. Como alguém pensa e executa uma loucura dessas? De qualquer forma, eu poderia perdoar isso. Afinal, era para o bem de Remo. Acho até que vou pedir a Tiago para ensinar Agatha. Ela precisa disso, não?

"Bem...". Belle começou. "Foi muito bom ter descoberto isso...para saber que eu _nunca_ vou poder ter uma cachorrinha em casa.". Eu, Tiago e Belle rimos. Sirius apenas fez cara de muito ofendido.

"Melhor um cachorro, do que um cervo! Cervo, Tiago?". Eu perguntei como quem desaprova. Ele deu de ombros, e logo em seguida cruzou os braços.

"A questão não é essa, Lily. O importante é que nós conseguimos amenizar as transformações do Remo.".

"A Agatha vai querer saber disso.". Belle tirou as palavras da minha boca.

"Mas...Sinceramente! Se era para você fazer algo arriscado e ilegal, se transformasse em animal menos ambíguo!". Tiago me olhou como quem diz: 'Vamos para com isso?'.

"Lily, não se preocupe.". Sirius intrometeu-se. "Nós já esgotamos o estoque de piadas sobre o 'cervo' aqui.". Almofadinhas riu, e Tiago revirou os olhos!

"Eu mereço!". Eu não devia, mas vou comentar. A cara dele quando disse essa simples frase quase desestabilizou o meu sistema. Eu tenho que parar com esse problema. Definitivamente!

Eu namoro um CERVO?

Acho que devia fazer a Agatha desistir de ficar acordada a noite inteira e contar a ela as novidades. Aliás, é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Pertunta: No que a Agatha se transformaria? Eu acho tudo isso muito relativo. Nos dias em que o Remo tem que passar por todo o 'processo' ela encarna um animal bem agressivo, quem sabe uma leoa. No resto do ano...bem qualquer coisa mais calma e brincalhona. O fato é que o resultado disso não me parece algo fisiologicamente possível.

[---------]

**Nota da Autora: **

- Me desculpem por demorado para postar. Eu cheguei em casa tarde, e ainda fiquei respondendo o maior número de reviews possível! Eu já disse obrigada por todos eles? Gah! Eu amo você! Muito obrigada mesmoooo!

- Próxima Atualização: **Sábado, dia 26.**

**Respostas aos Comentários dos caps 12, e 13 (13, 14 no ff.net):**

**Começando com o capítulo 13:**

Carol G Potter, mil em um.  Huhu Bem, você achou mesmo que foi 'do nada' o 'perdão' do Tiago. É um pouco 'como assim?', porque nós não sabemos o lado dele da história. Mas desde início eu achei ele um tanto quanto exagerado, mas o Ti é assim mesmo. Acho que ele gosta da Lily acima dessas questões bobinhas, e a barra que ele passou também o fez ver o quanto a Lily faz falta. É assim que eu vejo, pelo menos. Mas, se você quer mesmo saber, a Lily vai descobrir o que aconteceu na sala do Dumb. Agatha e Remo continuam bem, como você pode observar no capítulo. Hahahaha... E não, não escondi nada.

Manoela Wood, não posso dizer que CONHEÇO a Keks. Só falo com ela nos eps. Não tenho o msn dela nem nada, mas nós conversamos bem mais no Potter Rio. E Manu Evans e Manoela Wood realmente são nicks parecidíssimos...hahahaha ( Como assim não está tendo tempo de ler? O.O)

Maria...=], Mione Malfoy, Pikena, Lini MUITO obrigada! Você são uns amores.

Selênica =], obrigada por todos os elogios. Os meus motivos para escrever a fic depois do quinto livro foram um pouco diferentes. Revolta, por ter poucas fics L/T em português que eu realmente gostasse (Na época, agora meio que aconteceu um boom de fics L/T). E trabalho voluntário, porque eu achava ser o meu dever preservar a memória do falecido Ti. Porque garotos de 15 anos são realmente bestas, e ele não deixava de ser aquele cara legal por ter feito uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto com o Sev; Enfim, respondendo a sua pergunta. Não. I'm afraid not. Em diário as coisas acontecem REALMENTE muito devagar, eu levarias séculos até chegar lá.

Gabriele Delacour, a pergunta de sempre. Eu não sei se você leu alguma nota da autora de caricaturalmente, mas eu acho que em pelo menos 3 delas eu respondo. Sim. Eu me inspirei em muitas coisas de "O Diário da Princesa". Eu amo muito a série da Meg Cabot. Agora, quando eu escrevi o capítulo passado eu ainda não tinha lido "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado", então eu posso dizer que foi uma idéia bem natural.

Ana Luthor, Idril Ancalmon, obrigada!!!

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel, espero que você tenha sobrevivido a todas as provas.

Juliana, Chi Dieh ( Obrigada também pelo "Bom Potter Rio", obrigada!!!

Lily Dragon, a fic já está terminada. Hahaha Esse é o segredo dos capítulos rápidos. E não, não esqueci Remo e Agatha. Olha que fofos eles no cap.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels, eu tenho que ter cuidado com essa coisa de viciar pessoas. O que eu posso dizer é que fics T/L e Everubody viciam naturalmente.

Anaisa, bem.. huh eu acho que não é só com você O.º De qualquer forma, obrigada!!!

**Repostas para o capítulo 12:**

Lillix, obrigadaaa! E eu acho que terá Pottercon no final do ano. Ai você poderá ir.

Madame Destany, obrigada pelos elogios. Eu sinto em dizer que não sou muito boa para dicas. Hum... deixe fluir. Gah. Eu disse que não sou muito boa, e dizer aquela mesma coisa de 'leia muito' é totalmente apoético. Sobre capas. MP também tem uma capa ( manza.blogger.com.br/mp5.jpg ). As fotos eu costumo pegar no fordmodels.com .

ciça black lupin, se um dia você for num ep, me procure. Ai eu conheço você. Por enquanto, muito obrigadaaa!

Daniel, como você descobriu o meu segredo? . Experimente espalhar isso, e veremos as conseqüências hauauhauhau... Just kidding (como se não fosse óbvio). Obrigada pelo elogio!

Chi Dieh, eu vou tirar um tempinho para conferir a sua D/G. Eu gosto de D/Gs! E sobre "O Diário da Princesa" veja a resposta para a Gabriele Delacour.

Sarah Brington, obrigada!!!

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel, gah. Não sou tão má assim, sou?

Juliana, eu postei no meu blog sobre o Potter Rio ( manza.dreamer-star.com ). Mas se o ff.net tirar o end, ele realmente tem um PITI com essa coisa de sites de net, entra em perfil, e em homepage.

Ana Luthor, totalmente 'meat to be'

Miella Boyd Black, bem…eu não posso dizer muito do final, mas ele é...dá para respirar, ou melhor, suspirar. Enfim, você verá. Sim, Pedro é disgusting. Siiiiim, o capítulo 12 e o 13 são os meus favoritos (inclua uma carinha fofa). E quanto a outros shippers, eu acho que não tenho muito talento para escreve-los, mas amo R/H, admiro quem escreve D/G, acho H/G aquela coisa fofa e cheia de 'corou' daqui e dali, leio R/L e R/S (apenas coisas recomendadas pelas minhas amigas especialistas em slash). Agora, você vai achar uma song minha H/G, da qual eu realmente não sou fã. Eu escrevi há um bom tempo, e não é como se eu realmente tivesse gostado dela. Ainda escrevi uma song er...bizarra com os marotos, e ela pode trazer sérios danos a sua saúde mental, e uma short da Bellatrix, que também não é 'oh-eu-gostei'. Além de CP e MP, tenho uma short T/L. Ufa!

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, OUTRA continuação. Nada possível. Mas outras T/L pode ser.

Anaisa, eu estava me sentindo oprimida com as coisas do cursinho quando pensei no N.I.E.M. hahahahaha...

Mione Malfoy, oh deuses! Mi, você e suas definições para a minha pessoa.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels, oh eu também teria agarrado o Ti.

SOCORRO! Eu consegui! Eu REALMENTE espero não ter esquecido ninguém.

Beijos,

Manza


	16. A Reunião

Capítulo 15 – A Reunião 

Não sei se sou eu ou o dia, mas definitivamente alguém acordou dessintonizado. Tiago realmente não estava normal. Quando eu desci as escadas para o salão comunal, ele estava parado olhando para a saída. Um tanto quanto estranho. Ele estava estacado lá. Eu o olhei meio torto e o chamei: "Tiago?".

Acho que ele se assustou, mas virou-se e me encarou. Não tenho certeza, porque ele logo sorriu, mas posso jurar que ele estava com ares de preocupado. Aquela cara de quem já se confundiu com o próprio pensamento.

"Lily...". Nada de 'bom dia' ou qualquer coisa parecida, apenas um 'Lily...'

"Bom dia.". Eu disse com entusiasmo, porque alguém tinha que tentar animar aquele começo de manhã. E ele não parecia apto a isso. Ele não respondeu, apenas esboçou um sorriso em tanto quanto morno, e lançou um olhar para a saída.

"Você tem que fazer alguma coisa?". Eu perguntei cautelosa.

"Não!". Ele respondeu de súbito, e eu fiz uma cara de quem não acredita no que está ouvindo, e espera maiores detalhes. Acho que essa é a minha cara de 'escândalo à vista!'. E Tiago já deve ter notado isso...

De repente eu percebi que não conseguia nem mais respirar. Juro! Algo realmente grave deve ter acontecido, porque Tiago _realmente _parecia hum...ativo naquele beijo. Eu me senti totalmente tonta quando ele me soltou, e segundo mais tarde eu fui perceber que ele já não estava mais no salão comunal. E até agora eu não sei onde ele está. Ele sumiu. De novo. DE NOVO.

Eu estou começando a achar que aquele beijo foi alguma tática nova para desaparecer sem ser notado. E se sim, eu posso atestar que ela funciona. Eu simplesmente fui transportada subitamente a um outro mundo, e quando voltei as coisas pela Terra já estavam diferentes.

Eu não tenho culpa, tenho? Foi impossível continuar consciente depois daquilo. Se eu ao menos tivesse percebido o que ele iria fazer, teria me preparado, mas ele realmente sabe fazer uma surpresa.

Sirius está me perguntando pela qüinquagésima vez onde Tiago está, e eu novamente estou respondendo que não sei. Porque ele não pode aceitar o fato de eu ter saído de órbita por alguns instantes?

[---------]

Eu estou começando a pedir para os deuses – eles gostam de Tiago - que não tenha sido o mesmo acontecimento que o levou a se ausentar pela última vez. Não é possível que tanta coisa ruim aconteça com apenas uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo! Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, cai?

Ai-meu-Deus! Todos os Deuses! Dumbledore! De novo!

"Lílian, você poderia encontrar Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Agatha e Belle? Há uma reunião esperando por vocês.". Eu fiquei tão abobalhada e confusa, que não respondi nada. "Lílian?".

"E aonde nós vamos?".

"Minha sala.". Ele já iria se retirar, quando eu perguntei: "Dumbledore, você sabe do Tiago?". Intimamente eu já sabia a resposta, o que não me impediu o meu coração de disparar.

"Ele já está lá.".

Ele já está lá! O que, por todos, absolutamente TODOS, os santos ele está fazendo lá? E o que significa, "Há uma reunião esperando por vocês."? Ele estava se referindo a reunião, grupo de pessoas que juntas ficam discutindo, e decidindo coisas? E o que EU poderia fazer num lugar desses? O meu cérebro é traidor! Ele não presta para esse tipo de coisa.

Belle chegou. Acho que temos que ir para a sala de Dumbledore...

[---------]

Esse inferno não acaba! Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não pensei que as coisas estivessem tão ruins.

"Finalmente!". Tiago exclamou quando nós aparecemos no escritório de Dumbledore. E definitivamente aquilo parecia uma reunião. Além de Dumbledore e Tiago, Profª McGonagall também nos esperava. Ela nos lançou um olhar angustiado, mas continuou sentada ao lado do diretor sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

"Nós viemos o mais rápido possível.". Eu respondi.

"Bem...". Sirius começou. "Nós agradeceríamos se alguém dissesse o que está acontecendo.". Nunca pensei que concordaria tão veementemente com o Sirius.

"Lily, você se lembra do sonho que teve com o Dumbledore?". Tiago começou a falar.

"Claro.". Eu corei. _Muito_ legal da parte dele falar na frente do diretor sobre esse sonho. Eu _quase_ não fiquei envergonhada.

"Sobre a reunião, os papéis... Lembra?". Eu assenti.

"Isso realmente aconteceu.". Eu já estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de eu ter nascido com algum dom premonitório quando Dumbledore se pronunciou: "Efeito colateral da Legilimência.". E ai que as coisas se complicaram de vez.

"Legilimência?". Sirius perguntou. Eu sinto que ele estava um tanto quando invocado por, aparentemente, estar desinformado.

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas suponho que seja a arte de ler mentes.". Belle respondeu confusa. Nunca pensei que a veria confusa. No entanto, por mais rápida que fosse sua mente, não acho que ela tenha cogitado a possibilidade de Dumbledore ter aplicado isso em mim.

"Influir em mentes". Disse.

"E o que isso tem a ver com o seu sonho?". Agatha perguntou. Eu suspirei. Teria de explicar tudo.

"Tudo que vocês precisam saber no momento é que o sonho da Lilian realmente aconteceu". Dumbledore me salvou.

"Mas se ele aconteceu. O que era aquela reunião?". Remo.

"A reunião da Ordem da Fênix.". Claro. Todos nós sabíamos o que era a Ordem da Fênix. Tiago não poderia ter sido mais claro.

"A Ordem da Fênix é uma associação criada para tentar deter os avanços de Voldemort.". Dumbledore completou. Voldemort! Quem na face da Terra era Voldemort? De qualquer forma, que nome infeliz.

"Voldemort?". Sirius perguntou por todos nós.

"O líder dos Comensais da Morte.".

"Eles realmente têm um líder?". Acho que Sirius duvidava até da existência de sádicos tão mal-amados.

"Sim eles têm, Sr. Black.". Professora McGonagall se pronunciou.

"Que ótimo. Então os sádicos são organizados.". Sirius parecia meio nervoso.

"De qualquer forma.". Belle. "Porque nós estamos sabendo de tudo isso?". Dumbledore e McGonagall olharam para Tiago. E eu me vi encarada por um par de olhos castanhos um tanto quanto tristes. "Porque eu pedi.".

"Desde quando você sabe de tudo isso?". Agora eu tinha certeza que Sirius estava chateado.

"Não a muito tempo. Desde que voltei para Hogwarts.".

"Três semanas atrás.". Remo voltou a falar. "Eu disse que ele estava estranho, Sirius.".

"Eu tinha percebido, mas o que eu iria fazer?". Eu olhei para a Agatha, e fiquei feliz de observar seu olhar de confusão. Pelo menos eu não estava perdida sozinha.

"Eu não podia contar. Desculpa.". Tiago interrompeu aquela conversa paralela. "Mas isso não importa agora.".

"Eu não estou entendendo mais nada.". Me pronunciei. "Primeiro: porque você sabia de tudo isso? E depois, porque tudo isso não importa?".

"Eu faço parte da Ordem, Lily". Ele disse, e eu tive dificuldades para me controlar. Como ele podia simplesmente ir fazendo parte desse tipo de coisa perigosa?

"Não...". Eu respondi meio inconscientemente.

"Sim.". Ele respondeu totalmente seguro. "E eu sei sobre o Snape.". Eu queria tanto falar um palavrão naquela hora. Um não. Muitos! Esse tipo de coisa constrangedora só acontece comigo. Eu mereço! De qualquer forma, eu estava no escritório de Dumbledore, o que não permitia que a minha voz traidora saísse falando palavras feias. Então eu simplesmente levei a minha mão a testa e perguntei: "Você não matou ele?".

"Ele pensou seriamente em fazer isso.". Dumbledore interferiu.

"Eu estou me controlando.". Tiago acrescentou.

"E o que o Snape está fazendo nessa história?". Agatha estava começando a se irritar de só olhar confusa para tudo aquilo. Eu respirei realmente fundo e disse: "Ele é um comensal.".

As reações que se seguiram foram um tanto quanto agressivas. Sirius não foi tão educado quanto a minha voz traidora, e praticamente berrou um palavrão ("Sr. Black!". McGonagall o repreendeu). Remo não disse nada, mas fez uma cara bem estranha. Agatha estava indecisa se falava ou não. Pedro engasgou seriamente, e recebeu muitos "tapinhas" para desentupir. Belle parecia meio transtornada, e mesmo assim tentava juntar todas as peças daquele quebra cabeça. E Tiago cruzou os braços e disse um "É." muito emburrado.

"E desde quando você sabe de tudo isso?". Agatha me atacou com a pergunta do Sirius, e sinceramente parecia igualmente chateada. Eu fiz uma cara culpada, mas fui salva de responder a qualquer coisa.

Algo – tinha uma cor prateada - na mesa de Dumbledore começou a emitir uma espécie de sinal.

"Dumbledore!". Uma voz o chamou. Seja lá quem fosse, parecia afoito. "Eles vão publicar!". Publicar o que?

"Os segure por mais alguns instantes, Mood. Eu estou indo.". Dumbledore levantou-se, e começou a despejar um monte de orientações enquanto lançava um feitiço em uma bola preta, a chave de portal que trouxe os marotos de volta para a escola.

"McGonagall, certifique-se de que tudo ficará bem na minha ausência. Tiago, acabe de contar os acontecimentos. Quando eu voltar decidimos o que acontecerá.". Hesitou por um instante, mas logo em seguida foi transportando, deixando-nos com grandes pontos de interrogação. Falta de atitude.

"Eles realmente não têm nenhuma idéia do com que estão lidando.". Tiago parecia estar começando um diálogo com McGonagall, mas a professora não respondeu nada. "Quer dizer, eles censuram praticamente todos os atentados, e agora querem publicar o que Voldemort se apresentou. Qual é o problema daquele ministro?".

"Eu não sei Tiago.". McGonagall parecia pensativa. "Eu não sei como ele não imaginam que essa atitude causará pânico. Um assassino dessa magnitude não surge do dia para a noite, mas se o Profeta publicar essa notícia a pessoas não entenderão como tudo veio a acontecer. O medo das pessoas começará a falar mais alto. E quando isso acontece, as atitudes são imprevisíveis.".

"Dumbledore os avisou. Ele disse que era melhor publicar todos os atentando, porque se algo maior viesse a acontecer a população estaria pré-avisada. Mas o Ministério não fez nada. E agora eles querem publicar justamente esse atentado. Ou o ministro está louco, ou é aliado de Voldemort.".

"O Ministério está em pânico. Eles não estão pensando, só fazendo. Há muitos anos não surgia um bruxo das trevas.".

"O que acontecerá se Dumbledore não conseguir impedi-los?".

"Eu não sei.". E todos nós ficamos em silêncio. Eu, Agatha, Remo, Sirius, Belle e Pedro por não saber sobre o que estava se discutindo, e Tiago e McGonagall por saber.

"Black, você conhece Eric Bones, não?". Minerva perguntou, e Sirius assentiu. "Chame-o, por favor.". Sirius olhou para Tiago, que lhe fez um sinal positivo, e saiu do escritório totalmente confuso. 

"Dumbledore sempre soube sobre Voldemort, não é?". Tiago voltou a falar.

"De certa forma." McGonagall respondeu.

E o que Eric Bones, capitão do time da Corvinal, o ser que me fez ter uma crise e pensar que eu seria colocada na 'lista' do Tiago, tem a vem com tudo isso?

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não me parece nada bom. McGonagall está esfregando as mãos compulsivamente, e eu não preciso ter poderes premonitórios para saber que ela está extremamente nervosa. Eu espero que Sirius e Dumbledore voltem logo.

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- Nesses três últimos caps (nesse e os próximos dois) você vão notar um quê um pouco mais maduro. A lot of talking...

- Desculpem por estar postando tão tarde, mas foi um dia...corrido.

- Agradecimentos a querida beta (Olá Mayzoca!)

- Próxima Atualização: **quarta feira, 30 de junho.**

**Comentários:**

Gabriele Delacour, eu já li "O Garoto da casa ao lado". É mesmo muito bom. Só não o havia lido quando escrevi o capítulo 13.

Manoela Wood, eu estou tentando todo tipo de símbolo. Eu não entendo qual é o grande drama com o fanfiction.net. Provas são podres mesmo! Eu entendo. ;-)

Isabelle Potter Demonangels, esses ataques são os mais estranhos. O.o

ciça black lupin, ta acabando. Mas vocês vão sobreviver. E eu não vou deixar de escrever L/T, não?

Pikena, minha prima também achou esse capítulo muito engraçado! E não se preocupe, esta acabando, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

Ameria Asakura Black, piadas são sempre bem-vindas.

Lil, olá prão querida!

Chi Dieh, eu não suportaria. Pedro me da náuseas!

Juliana, Lily estava um tanto quanto aérea. Realmente perdeu uma grande oportunidade...

hermionegrange, um espanto. Essa é nova. Muito obrigada!

pink usko, Muito obrigada! Eu posto logo! ;-)

Fairy Darkness, esse que eu acabei de postar e mais dois. Agora, onde acaba eu não posso dizer.

LuH, obrigada!

belle-black-potter, eu sempre digo que o Ti é tudo e a minha beta sempre me olha realmente indignada.

Jéssy, realmente! O animal em que ele se transformava era muito...incomum.

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel, nós sempre acabamos sobrevivendo às provas. 

Anaisa, er...o que aconteceu com a Belle?

Maria...=], mas também...CERVO?

**Beijokas estaladas, **

**Manza**


	17. Frio

Capítulo 16 – Frio 

Como o Ministério pode ser tão irresponsável? Não é possível que esse órgão, aparentemente inútil, represente a vontade das pessoas. E como se já não estivéssemos com problemas suficientes, eu me coloquei em mais um, ou melhor, definitivamente comecei a fazer parte do grande problema.

Quando Sirius chegou com Bones, o garoto estava com uma cara, que surpreendentemente superava até mesmo a minha confusão. Tiago não parecia sensibilizado em explicar qualquer coisa que pudesse estar acontecendo.

"Sente em algum lugar, Bones. Estamos esperando Dumbledore.". O garoto assentiu.

"Lílian.". McGonagall chamou-me. "Informe os monitores das casas que o jogo de Quadribol, que aconteceria amanhã, foi cancelado.". Eu concordei sem questionar, mas Eric não fez o mesmo. "O que está acontecendo?".

"Dumbledore lhe explicará. É melhor que ele fale.". Tiago se adiantou, e eu saí do escritório.

Andei por uma boa uma hora até encontrar todos os monitores. Ordens da diretoria. Foi a minha única justificativa para o cancelamento, e todos eles pareceram muito intrigados. Eu não tenho dúvidas que esse é o assunto do momento em Hogwarts. No entanto, ele não vai durar muito.

Quando voltei a entrar no escritório de Dumbledore, aquele lugar não lembrava em nada o silêncio de algum tempo atrás. Sirius insistia em dizer: "Eu vou! E está decidido!". Tiago estava tentando argumentar, mas era atacado com vário "Nós também!", quem pertenciam à Belle, Agatha, Remo e Pedro.

"Vocês o que?". Eu berrei para ser notada. Bones e Profª McGonagall pareciam agradecidos por aquela bagunça estar cessando.

"Nós decidimos que entraremos para a Ordem.". Sirius explicou a situação, e eu quase entrei em choque.

"O que?".

"Se Tiago está nessa associação, ou seja lá o que for, ele não ficará sozinho.".

"E se Sirius quer entrar na Ordem, eu também vou!". Belle respondeu.

"Eu e Pedro também estamos nessa!". Remo disse.

"Eu não vou deixar o Remo enfrentar comensais sozinho!". Agatha bateu o pé. "Não adianta tentar me impedir, Remo!".

"Eu _sabia_ que isso iria acabar acontecendo!". Tiago parecia um pouco desesperado.

"Era melhor nem ter nos contado se você não queria a nossa participação.". Sirius respondeu.

"Eu contei, porque não queria guardar esse tipo de segredo. Eu praticamente implorei a Dumbledore, porque eu sei que posso confiar em vocês.".

"Então aceite o fato de que entraremos nessa Ordem com você!".

Eu não lembro de ter conseguido pensar, mas para que servem órgãos traidores se não tomar atitudes impulsivas, e sem qualquer tipo de interferência da razão? Se eu tivesse pensado, tenho certeza que o meu cérebro começaria a complicar tanto as coisas, que não conseguiria tomar uma decisão.

"Exatamente. Considere-me um membro desse grupo.".

"Lily...". Tiago disse isso como se sua última esperança de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo tivesse acabado. Eu caminhei até ele e – eu não sei o que me deu – o abracei.

"Nós não vamos deixar você sozinho na Ordem.".

"Ouça a Lily!". Sirius exclamou, e eu realmente fiquei espantada. Eu e Sirius estávamos concordando com a mesma coisa, e argumentando da mesma forma.

"Vocês são pessoas definitivamente estranhas.". Bones comentou. Comentário, a propósito, desnecessário. Bones e seus comentários...

"McGonagall?". Tiago consultou a professora como quem espera um parecer.

"Dumbledore é quem tem a última palavra". Sirius cruzou os braços, e olhou para Tiago como quem não está realmente preocupado com a decisão de Dumbledore.

Depois de muitos suspiros resignados, todos nós voltamos a sentar e esperar. Eu passei quase uma hora explicando tudo sobre a "situação da Legilimência" e Agatha realmente ficou brava por eu não ter compartilhado esse segredo com ela. Não mais do que Tiago, é claro. Eles tinham reclamações incrivelmente parecidas e repetitivas.

"Como você pode não confiar em mim?". Agatha. "Eu não iria matar ele!".

"Eu não acredito que você não me contou! Dumbledore deixou escapar isso, porque pensava que eu já sabia. Mas aparentemente, ele não supôs que a minha própria namorada iria esconder esse segredo.". Ele cruzou os braços.

"Porque vocês têm que dizer tudo em bis? Eu não agüento mais ouvir a mesma coisa.". Respondi cansada de tanto questionamento. Eu simplesmente não contei, e acabou! Porque tanta preocupação com o Snape?

"Vocês estão perguntando a coisa errada.". Belle interferiu. "Agora todos nós já sabemos o que aconteceu. O que eu queria saber é se existem mais 'Snapes' em Hogwarts.".

"Você acha que há um grupo de comensais?". Sirius perguntou.

"Se Snape é um comensal, eu fico imaginando quem não é.". Tiago e sua interminável rivalidade.

"Mas Tiago.". Eu levei um grande susto quando Pedro falou. Ele estivera completamente calado até àquela hora. "O que Dumbledore quis dizer com 'acabe de contar os acontecimentos'?". Tiago ficou um pouco nervoso, e olhou para Bones.

"Prof. ª McGonagall, nós vamos para a sala comunal. Quando Dumbledore voltar, você pode o informar sobre a situação da Ordem?".

"Certo Potter. Eu ficarei com o Bones.". A essa altura o capitão da Corvinal já não disfarçava mais sua insatisfação por estar se sentindo quadrado naquela cadeira.

Saímos afoitos daquele escritório, e logo fomos guiados para um lugar bem diferente do salão comunal. Tiago disse que não era lugar para "assuntos como aquele". Como se nós soubéssemos ao que "aquele" se referia.

Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam realmente vazios. Mas não era para menos. Com a temperatura glacial que estava fazendo, só o insano do Tiago para nos levar para fora do castelo. Se ele queria congelar a nós e ao assunto ele conseguiu.

Meu corpo começou a mostras as devidas reações àquele clima, e irritantemente o meu dente começou a bater, provocando um barulho inoportuno e indesejado. Sirius olhou-me como quem intima a dar um jeito no meu maxilar, mas sinceramente? Ele cria vida própria. Surta! Assume o controle, e eu sou jogada na retaguarda. A menos que eu literalmente segurasse a minha boca, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Certo. Todos me ouçam.". Como se eu fosse capaz de falar... "Eu havia dito que toda aquela história de eu pertencer a Ordem não importava no momento, porque algo realmente maior aconteceu.".

"Tem a ver com aq...quele Vo...volde..morrrte?". Eu genuinamente me esforcei para falar.

"Aconteceu outro atentado.".

"Isso nunca acaba!". Sirius parecia exasperado.

"Mal começou...". Tiago respondeu de modo pessimista. Custava ser um pouco mais confiante numa melhora da conjuntura? Pensamento positivo. O que eu estou dizendo? O meu cérebro não deve ter descongelado ainda.

"Você poderia ter me poupado da sua opinião.". Sirius bufou.

"E quem foi atingido, afinal?". Remo perguntou. Ele estava atritando as mãos com tamanha violência que eu ficara com medo de receber uma bofetada.

"A família do Bones. Sr. e Sra. Bones.". Palavrões do Sirius, e olhar carrancudo da Agatha para ele. Tirando essas duas reações, não sabíamos o que fazer. Como agir diante daquele mundo incerto que se abria agressivamente, e requeria nossa participação, mesmo que os "participantes" não tivessem lido as regras do jogo.

"E ao que você se referia quando falou de atentados censurados?".

"Exatamente isso!". Tiago respondeu, e eu tentei fazer um protesto, mas o meu braço parecia ter congelado. Eu tive medo de o partir, ou qualquer coisa horrível parecida.

"Como eles puderam não publicar esse tipo de coisa?". Sirius, felizmente, conseguia revoltar-se por ele e por mim.

"Grande parte desses atentados foram aos trouxas, e a outra parte atingiu famílias bruxas desconhecidas. O Ministério considerou desimportante! Um absurdo! Tudo isso para não manchar a puríssima imagem daquele Ministério inútil.".

"E o que Dumbledore foi fazer, afinal?". Remo. Eu realmente estava ficando com medo do frio do Remo. Aquela coisa de produção de calor por atrito já estava começando a ficar violenta.

"Tentar impedir que o Ministério publique o último atentado.".

"Eu não en...te...tendo mais na...nada.". Eu só queria uma lareira. O meu cérebro já havia congelado. Eu mal me sentia capaz de acompanhar aquela conversa.

"Os Bones não são uma família insignificante, e depois de tanta pressão, o Ministério achou que deveria publicar esse atentado. O problema é que justamente nesse o líder dos malucos se apresentou. Como a população mal sabe o que está acontecendo, pior, acha que esses atentados são atos de alguma espécie de gangue, o choque será realmente grande quando um ser como Voldemort for apresentado ao mundo.".

"Incrível como o Ministério sabe ser inconveniente.". Sirius

"Tiago va...vamos entrarrr?". O meu maxilar já estava em estado de revolta mor. Tiago, eu acho, teve piedade e concordou em sair do Ártico. Nós entramos no castelo, e eu pude notar uma diferença substancial de temperatura. Primeiro porque o meu maxilar se rendeu, e depois porque Tiago me abraçou.

"Você está roxa de frio, Lily!". Ele me envolveu e começou a me aquecer. O que ele queria? Eu devo ser mais suscetível que ele a temperaturas quase inexistentes.

"Eu amo amo amo você". Eu estava tão agradecida. Eu simplesmente encostei a cabeça no ombro do Tiago e fiquei. O meu cérebro estava quase que totalmente derretido quando Sirius exigiu que nós nos mexêssemos e fossemos checar se Dumbledore já havia chegado, e conseguido barrar a notícia do atentado.

E essa é a pior parte de todo o dia. Dumbledore não conseguiu. O ministro argumentou que ele não se decidia. Primeiro pressionava para que os atentando fossem publicados, e agora queria censurar.

Dumbledore respondia compreensivo, mas aparentemente, Kevin Mornic é um exemplo raro de acefalia completa.

Sirius sugeriu explodir o lugar que produz o Profeta Diário, mas não acho que Dumbledore tenha considerado essa uma opção possível.

Então, basicamente, eu sou uma nova integrante da Ordem da Fênix, que terá seus serviços requisitados em tempo record. Eu não sei como, mas Dumbledore parece conhecer esse Voldemort muito bem. Ele disse: "Ele não vai para em quanto não conseguir tudo o que quer. Nós temos que esperar que ele não queira muito, ou tentar barrar suas ambições.". Eu mal conheço esse ser problemático, mas sei que isso não mostra chances de ser algo fácil.

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

**- Bem, sábado, dia 3 chega ao fim a fic. **Eu nem acredito...

**Comentários: **

Becky-smyt, obrigadaaaa pelo review! E eu estava torcendo para Portugal. EEE.

MaLuH, de nada. Obrigada você por todos os elogios!

Tici-chan, obrigada! E não sei se 'em breve', mas verá.

Miella Boyd Black, eu pensei também que eles eram muito novos para essa coisa de Ordem. Mas duas coisas me fizeram acreditar que era possível: 1 – Na Ordem da Fênix os integrantes da Ordem falam que dessa vez estão muito mais preparados, logo da primeira vez a coisa foi meio corrida, uma loucura. 2 – No próximo capítulo você verá o Tiago falando que o Dumb pediu para que eles não se envolvessem ainda, que terminassem os estudos antes. Hum...não vou falar mais nada. Você vê no cap 17.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels, obrigadaaaaa! Aquele beijo do começo foi em homenagem a minha prima. Agradeça a ela. Hahaha

Tathi, bom saber que não estou sozinha. Amo reviews longos.

Juliana, sim ta acabando. E sim, vocês conseguem... ;-)

Maria...=], o Ti é tudo de bom sério, não sério, sempre. Hahahahaha...

AMOL/T!!, eu também! Mas qual é o seu nome? E é sempre bom escrever L/T. Pode ser que eu escreva outra sim.

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, o próximo é  último.

Lillix, obrigada!!! Agora está acabando.

Pikena, descupa! Quando você eu tinha esquecido de mudar o símbolo que muda de cena. Deve ter ficado confuso por isso. Era asterisco, mas o ff.net não esta colocando os asteriscos.

Mione Malfoy, obrigada queridaaaa!

Beijos,

Manza


	18. Laço

Capítulo 17 – Laço 

Voldemort: O líder dos Comensais da Morte 

O Ministério da Magia descobre o líder do grupo conhecido como "Comensais da Morte".

Aparentemente bem organizados, os _Comensais da Morte_ mostraram ao mundo seu líder, anunciado como _Voldemort _no último atentando que o Ministério tem conhecimento.

A família atingida, Bones, ao que se sabe, sofreu uma invasão domiciliar às nove horas da noite. O filho do casal, Eric Bones, estudante da escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, está de luto.

A casa da família foi incendiada, e todos os pertences perdidos. Os Bones receberão apoio do Ministério, e todos que quiserem colaborar podem entrar em contato com o novo setor, _Atentando e Destruições Mágicas_.

...

Eu vou vomitar se continuar a transcrever o Profeta Diário. Claro, o Ministério descobriu. Ele não foi pego completamente desprevenido, ele _descobriu_. E esse _obviamente_ é o último atentado que eles tem conhecimento. Porque o Ministério não se auto-incendeia e pede ajuda ao novíssimo setor?

Esse café da manhã está tão indigesto. As pessoas estão olhando o jornal bem aterrorizadas, e está praticamente, chovendo cartas particulares em todas as mesas. Os marotos estão mudos, bem como Agatha eu e Belle.

Nada de torradas devidamente separadas, conversas, risadas. Apenas o substancial silêncio, e olhares que não sabem o que dizer.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa.". Sirius se pronunciou depois de uma enternidade.

"Nós não podemos.".  Tiago respondeu, e eu me espantei por ele estar barrando as vontades inconseqüentes do Sirius.

"Porque não?".

"Ordens do Dumbledore. Ele me pediu para que nos focássemos nos estudos. Que isso ajudaria a Ordem mais do que qualquer possível colaboração.".

"Frustrante.". Agatha.

"Ele deve estar certo.". Remo.

Novamente todos ficamos em silêncio. O som de pássaros voando ficava cada vez mais intenso, e a conversa agredia os tímpanos, mas nós não falávamos. Apenas nos encarávamos tentando pensar que tudo iria acabar bem. Tudo iria acabar bem.

De repente Belle suspirou e falou: "Ordem da Fênix". Um quê conformado. Uma frase que me lembrou de uma pergunta que passara pela minha cabeça quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez o nome da associação.

"Uma coisa que eu queria saber.". Disse. "De que Fênix estamos falando? Dumbledore é a "Fênix"?".

"Ele não se parece muito com uma fênix, Lily.". As vezes parece que só eu tenho pensamento abstrato.

"Dumbledore tem uma fênix chamada Fawkes.". Tiago respondeu simplesmente. Em contra partida, o resto de nós ficou bem admirado.

"Eu nunca vi uma fênix.". Agatha disse.

"É vermelha.". Belle informou, e parecia que ia fornecer todas as informações que sua mente tinha sobre fênix. No entanto, Agatha parecia ter ficado espantada com o fato da fênix ser vermelha.

"Vermelha? Eu sempre imaginei um animal como uma fênix com uma cor mais branca ou multicolorida.".

"Agatha, você está ofendendo Fawkes.". Tiago a interrompeu, e Agatha cruzou os braços em irritação.

"Porque a fênix não pode ser branca?".

"Ela não é albina, e sua cor natural é vermelha.". Ela parecia querer retrucar quando alguém indesejado passou ao lado da nossa mesa. Ele definitivamente é masoquista.

"Feliz, Snape?". Tiago não conseguiu se controlar.

"Não é da sua conta, Potter.".

"Nem assim você melhora esse seu humor.".

"Você vai perder essa, Potter. E eu vou rir.". Ele respondeu venenoso, e Tiago quase partiu para cima do comensal. Mas minha voz, mesmo que traidora, funcionou.

"Não, Tiago!". Eu berrei. "Sai daqui seu servo estúpido!". Eu não sei de onde tamanha agressividade saiu. Acho que ter 'fracassado' com o Snape provocou um certo repúdio, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

[---------]

O ser divino que controla o tempo deve concordar que para novos tempos, o sol não é a opção que mais combina. O dia amanheceu nublado, e só tendeu a piorar, e piorar. No final da tarde pesadas nuvens escuras pararam sobre Hogwarts. Eu sei disso, porque Tiago me raptou e me levou para dar voltas no castelo. Disse que estava muito entediado, e que precisava fazer alguma coisa. E eu fui a escolhida para ficar matando os meus queridos pés junto com ele.

"E o que você vai fazer agora? Já que você é integrante da Ordem?". Tiago me perguntou enquanto passávamos pelos quadros do sétimo andar.

"Eu não sei. O que exatamente um integrante da Ordem faz?". Eu perguntei, porque afinal, ele era três semanas mais experiente do que eu nesse negócio de Ordem.

"Eu não faço idéia.". Ele me fez produzir uma careta de frustração, o que proporcionou a primeira risada do dia.

"As suas caretas são divertidas, Lily.". Um elogio _definitivamente_ indispensável.

"Muito obrigada!". Eu respondi irônica e ele riu novamente. "Mas eu estou falando sério. O que se supões que eu faça nessa associação?". Nós descemos, e agora nos encontrávamos no quinto andar.

"Eu não estou mentindo. Eu não faço idéia do que os integrantes da Ordem fazem.".

"Tiago, você faz parte desse negócio, e não sabe o que faz?".

"Eu não fiz nada até agora. Dumbledore disse que a minha ajuda deve ser evitada até que eu me forme.".

"Então nós somos pseudointegrande?". Eu perguntei.

"Não. Nós somos futuros integrantes.". Isso quer dizer que ainda não éramos integrantes.

"Tudo a mesma coisa.".

"Não. Nós podemos colaborar com informações, e influências sobre os alunos. Então, por mais que isso pareça nada, já estamos trabalhando pela Ordem.".

"E você sabe quem está nesse grupo?".

"Alguns professores, Dumbledore, alguns amigos de Dumbledore. Mas ainda somos poucos. Parece que o diretor descobriu um pouco tarde quem era Voldemort.".

"Isso é ruim para nós.".

"Você vê. Já está falando como uma integrante.". Eu sorri, e ele ficou em silêncio.

"Quando o ano terminar, o que você vai fazer?". Eu perguntei sutilmente. Ele não tinha mais a companhia dos pais.

"Vou para casa.".

"Sozinho?". Ele conseguiu me deixar preocupada.

"Sirius mora comigo.".

"Desde quando?".

"Desde que ele fugiu de casa. Nas férias do quinto para o sexto ano.".

"Ele fugiu? A Belle sabe disso?".

"Ele não agüentava mais a família. Os parentes dele são cópias pioradas do Snape.". Eu realmente fiquei com dó do Sirius. "E eu acho que Belle sabe disso.". Eu apenas assenti.

"Mas porque você está me perguntando isso?". Nós já estávamos no segundo andar.

"Só estava imaginando se você iria ficar sozinho.". Ele sorriu e me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

"Se fosse, o que você iria fazer?".

"Eu não sei.".

"Você iria morar comigo?". Ele perguntou em tom brincalhão.

"Porque não?". Ele riu, e eu não entendi se isso foi algo positivo ou negativo.

"Você não existe, Lily.". Não era a primeira vez que ele me falava que eu não existia. Ele fica tão entranho quando começa a falar essas coisas metafísicas.

"Se você diz...". Descemos o último degrau entre o primeiro andar e o térreo. 

Quando chegamos aos jardins, paramos entre o salgueiro lutador e o lago. O tempo estava péssimo, e a grama molhada. Eu não sei o que vimos de tão especial, mas as nuvens de chuva ofereciam uma certa identificação. Eu fechei os meus olhos, e quando voltei a os abrir daria tudo para que um dia ensolarado se abrisse diante de mim. No entanto, eu sabia que isso só iria acontecer depois da tempestade, e era exatamente dela que eu tinha medo.

Estava frio, e eu abracei Tiago para que ele me aquecesse, como havia feito ontem. Ele retribuiu, e ficou olhando para algum lugar muito distante.

"No que você está pensando?".

"Eu estava tentando não pensar.".

"Tudo vai ficar bem no final". Eu disse a única coisa positiva em que pude pensar.

"E eu espero que nós estejamos no final". Eu o abracei ainda mais forte, e respondi que definitivamente ele tinha que parar que pensar.

Ele ficou sério, e voltou a olhar para algum lugar distante. E eu fiquei olhando o cabelo problemático dele voar, e tive vontade de rir. Uma risada deslocada, mas espontânea.

"Do que você está rindo?". Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Do que seu cabelo.". Ele revirou os olhos, e tentou conter os fios rebeldes. Ele nunca foi capaz de controla-los, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Também, o vento não ajudava.

"Eu desisto". Ele suspirou. "Deve ser a minha parte traidora.". Olhou marotamente para mim, e eu não sabia se ficava revoltada ou concordava com a colocação.

"Engraçadinho...".

"Obrigado.". Ele respondeu e riu da minha indignação.

Depois disso eu quem comecei a pensar. Lílian Evans, histerismo e órgãos traidores. O que, pelos deuses, eu posso fazer pela Ordem da Fênix?

Não importa o que acontecer daqui para frente, eu sei que as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas. Se eu fosse fechar o primeiro pacote da minha vida, esse seria o momento. Um grande laço colorido e maroto. Porque eu não posso negar que até hoje o saldo é positivo, com os momentos felizes superando as tristezas.

Grandes amigos. Um grande amor. Mesmo que improvável e fora dos padrões. 

FIM 

[---------]

**Nota da Autora:**

- So. This is the end. REALLY end. Porque eu tenho quase 100% de certeza que não farei uma continuação? Porque a partir desse ponto as coisas começam a ficar substancialmente mais tristes para Tiago e Lílian, e eu não conseguiria escrever. Vocês sabem qual é o final deles, e nesse capítulo eu coloquei um quê do final deles e quase morri. Quer dizer, a fic é em primeira pessoa certo? E eu realmente 'baixo' a Lily para escrever. Como uma pessoa que morreu vai escrever sobre a própria morte? Isso soa até engraçado... Então, sorriam para Tiago e Lílian. Eles mandam muitos beijos e falam um "Tchauuuuu! Foi um grande prazer!!!". Esses personagens literários que ficam interferindo. Eu queria dizer que adorei muito mesmo ter escrito "Caricaturalmente Pintado" e "Magicamente Pintado". Eu me diverti muito, e fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigado por terem comentado. Todos os reviews tiveram grande valor para mim. Amo vocês!

- Como eu não vou ter próximo capítulo para responder aos reviews, eu estarei respondendo por e-mail àqueles que fizerem perguntas. Então, pessoas queridas, deixem seus e-mails, ou tentem falar comigo no msn (mandita13msn.com).

**Comentários:**

Ka, eu definitivamente tenho que controlar essas minhas demonstrações cheias de emoção quando falamos em plágio. Eu fico tensa com isso. Hahahahahahaha. Mas estou aprendendo a não dar importância. Muito obrigada pelo review.

Pikena, obrigada pelos elogios a fic, e a mim. Eu sempre vou em encontros de HP, então se um dia você for em um, deixe-me saber. Er... e desculpe por frustrar o movimento.

Lily Dragon, huhu leia comentário acima sobre continuação. Obrigada pelo comentário.

Fly E. Potter, eu fico bem dividida entre ficar triste e aliviada. Tudo tem que ter um fim, certo?

Lillix, não foi exatamente mais comprido. (Mas acho que vocês não esperavam que eu parasse nesse ponto, esperavam?). Tenho que concordar que esses acontecimentos são bem tristinhos.

Madame Destany, bem possível que eu escreva outras L/T's. Até porque, é um casal que não parece querer me abandonar.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels, gah. Ti é tudo!

Ameria Asakura Black, yeap! The end has come! Hahahahaha…

ciça black lupin, agora o último. ;-)

Tici-chan, sobre continuação da continuação leia acima. E obrigada pelos elogios!

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, obrigada! E você sobrevive. ;-)

Camy Weasley Grint, obrigada pelo seu comentário número 47635473547. Er nops. Nada de irmão do Sirius. Não cheguei nem vagamente perto dele. Ele nem passou pela minha cabeça, para falar a verdade. Sorry...E sobre shippers, eu espero que você não se importe por eu pegar a responda que dei ao comentário da Miella Boyd Black.

Miella Boyd Black, bem…eu não posso dizer muito do final, mas ele é...dá para respirar, ou melhor, suspirar. Enfim, você verá. Sim, Pedro é disgusting. Siiiiim, o capítulo 12 e o 13 são os meus favoritos (inclua uma carinha fofa). E quanto a outros shippers, eu acho que não tenho muito talento para escreve-los, mas amo R/H, admiro quem escreve D/G, acho H/G aquela coisa fofa e cheia de 'corou' daqui e dali, leio R/L e R/S (apenas coisas recomendadas pelas minhas amigas especialistas em slash). Agora, você vai achar uma song minha H/G, da qual eu realmente não sou fã. Eu escrevi há um bom tempo, e não é como se eu realmente tivesse gostado dela. Ainda escrevi uma song er...bizarra com os marotos, e ela pode trazer sérios danos a sua saúde mental, e uma short da Bellatrix, que também não é 'oh-eu-gostei'. Além de CP e MP, tenho uma short T/L. Ufa!

Becky-smyt, muita gente diz que eu sou má. Hahahaha. Eu também já mencionei isso sobre mim mesma... A propósito, adorei a sua divagação. Obrigada por todos os elogios à fic. ;-))))) Lily também agradeceee!

Juliana, escreverei, escreverei....

LuH, muito obriga e muitos beijos para você também.

Anaisa, er...desculpa pelo choque! Thaaaks anyway...

Mione Malfoy, miiiiii! Estou pensando em escrever uma song. Respire fundo! Huhuhu Você vai sobreviver!

**Beijos ENORMES!**

**Manza**


	19. NÃO vai ter continuação

****

NÃO vai ter continuação 

Eu estou escrevendo essa nota para tentar responder todos os reviews, pessoas que falaram comigo no msn, pessoas que deixaram comentário no meu blog, pessoas que me mandaram e-mail, pessoas que me mandaram mp no fórum. Me desculpem por não ter respondido por e-mails. Eu tentei, mas só consegui dar resposta a alguns.

Lá vai:

Eu agradeço muito por todas as sugestão de como eu poderia continuar a fic, por todos os inúmeros pedidos para continua-la, e toda e qualquer tipo de manifestação nesse sentido (O.o), mas não, eu não vou continuar a fic. E aqui vão mais alguns motivos. Espero que esses te convençam.

- Eu estou escrevendo outra fic, então teria que parar a que está em andamento para escrever a continuação. Não darei muitos detalhes, porque nem eu mesma sei, ainda está em fase de maturação. É T/L...

- Eu ando MUITO ocupada com os estudos, o que reduz ainda mais meu tempo para escrever. Eu faço cursinho, e realmente quero passar no vestibular.

- Eu não gostaria mesmo de escrever sobre a fase mais triste dos dois.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por todos os elogios! =)))))))))

Beijos,

Manza


End file.
